Blue Eyed Beast
by VikingVampFan
Summary: 1800s-AU. What if Sookie's only way to escape life as a spinster was to follow her brother's wishes and wed his business partner. Handsome as this stranger may be, there is very different about him. Soon Sookie will see she isn't the only one with secrets
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie is has her gifts.

_Foretaste_

_April, 1836_

_London_

_"Do you think me a monster?"_

_The bed linens rustled softly as Sookie turned to face to him. "Why do you say that? Should I fear you, because of what you are or because of the things you've done?"_

_She waited from him to speak but he didn't. He just lay on his side, perfectly still, his two pale sapphire pools staring back into hers. She let out a breath and leaned in closer to him letting her hot breath wisp across his mouth. "Do I see a monster before me? No."_

_Before she had time to place a kiss on his cool lips she was under him with lightening speed. His face was dark, hovered over her and bared his teeth._

_"Then tell me, sweet love, what do you see."_

_A primal growl vibrated through his chest. She should have been terrified in that moment, having that beast of a man staring down at her as if she were his next meal. But instead, a smile crept across her lips. His large powerful hands were cradling her head with more care and caution than one would use in handling a robin's egg. Sookie lifted her upper body off the bed and laced her fingers through his loose blond locks._

_"I see my husband."_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire, and Sookie still has her gifts.

Prologue:

_London_

_December 1835_

_Dearest Sister,_

_I am happy to hear that you are finished with your studies. Our home in Hampshire has been decorated nicely for the upcoming holidays; I feel it will be to your liking. It has been too long since we've seen each other, and I look forward to your arrival. I have a surprise for you when you get here. I wish you a safe and brief journey._

_Regards,_

_Jason Stackhouse_

Sookie reread the note and then folded the piece of parchment into her hand. Her brother's letter had arrived as she was literally stepping into her carriage set for Hampshire. Jason had never been a timely boy, but Sookie had forgiven all of his faults. Only a few years earlier her brother's life was nothing but nights filled with gambling and chasing after light skirts. Sookie never judged Jason; she saw his rakish behavior as an outlet to hide his grief. Their grandmother, who had been their only guardian for much of their lives, had died in an accident two years earlier. Jason wasn't the same after her sudden death.

Jason took Sookie and moved from New Orleans to London shortly after Adele's death. The Stackhouse Plantation was of no interest to him; his passion was of innovation and finance. When he heard of an investment interest overseas, he packed up his sister and set out for England. Sookie had spent most of the past two years in the city, but away from Jason, in a school for girls. She had lessons in Louisiana, but Jason felt it best for her to take on additional classes and then a governess to aid her in her first and only London season.

Sookie toyed with a folded corner of parchment as she endured the bumpy ride. She wished she had Amelia to talk to. Amelia, her governess, would be joining her in Hampshire after she visited with her ill father in Basingstoke.

'Surprise'? What did he mean by that?

Chapter 1

It was dark by the time Sookie made her way down the large staircase. After her long hour journey, she had indulged in a long hot bath and a nap before seeing her brother. Dressed in a dark blue velvet gown, she walked slowly into her brother's study. Jason was seated behind a large mahogany desk; he had papers in one hand and a glass of brandy in the other. He was laughing and chatting with a person who had not come into her view just yet. As the rustle of her skirt passed through the door, Jason's smiling face met hers.

"Susanna!" Jason stood and went to her. "Forgive me for not greeting you when you arrived, but you know how I am with my afternoon rides." He smirked at her apologetically before taking her hand. "You look well. Did you have a nice trip?" He took her hand in his.

Sookie did her best not to clench her jaw. She hated when he used her first name, but not because she didn't like it. Jason only use her first name when he was about to introduce her to suitors, 'Sookie' was a child's name. She was also little disappointed that Jason hadn't been there to welcome her home and even more so when he didn't greet her with a hug. Too American, he would think. Being American kept Jason uninvited to more high society events than anyone would care to think about. To him that was unacceptable. Jason's persistence to blend had driven a wedge between the two siblings. Sookie was proud of her brother's success, but it hurt to see him grow colder as the money flowed. London society wanted his business secrets and nothing else.

Jason had invested in railroad progression and shipping companies. His most recent and greatest success had been investing in a much needed foundry. Due to an increase in industry, London had been in need of a new source of steel. When Jason caught wind of a rundown mill and foundry, he jumped at the investment opportunity. Now he was one of the richest men in England, and he had no intention for him or his sister to return to Louisiana. Although it broke her heart to see Jason give up affection for a cool, more acceptable demeanor, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and forced herself to smile back.

"Hello, Jason. I am so happy to be home, my trip was…"

Sookie's words trailed off as she discovered Jason's companion. Out of all the suitors Jason had thrown at her, the man to the right of her had to be the most attractive of them all. The large figure stood in front of a chair that sat in the corner of the study. She hated Jason for how gorgeous the stranger was. If she complied and went along with what her brother proposed, one of two things would happen. Neither of the two ended well. She focused her thoughts back on the man next to her. He was like no one she had ever seen before − massive. Although he was pristinely dressed, there was something beastly about him. His sandy hair was a bit longer than the current fashion. His muscular build belonged to a warrior − not one of a business man. She felt tiny just looking at him. All other aspects of his appearance were disregarded when his eye caught hers. For only a second, the most intensely blue eyes she had ever seen stared into hers. Her breath hitched, as if his penetrating gaze was the culprit of the warm ache that grew in the pit of her stomach. Who was this man? Sookie's attention snapped back to her brother as he gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Susanna, dear, I would like you to meet Mr. Northman, a business associate of mine. He is not from England, so I invited him to stay here for the holiday."

"How thoughtful, Jason." Sookie plastered a smile on her face. How transparent her brother was, as if she didn't already know. Finding Sookie a husband had grown into sport for Jason. If Mr. Northman was anything like the others, he'd be gone before Christmas Eve. A tiny part of her wished for him to be different. "It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Northman."

If the devil were blonde, the man standing before her would have been him. There was something predatory about the way he moved toward her. He was easily shadowing over her brother when he took Sookie's gloved hand and greeted her with a slight bow.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Stackhouse. Your brother has told me so much about you."

Sookie knew exactly what Jason had told him. He would have said that she was beautiful, educated, loyal, and a list of other things that would coax a man into meeting his sister. What Jason neglected to mention was that his Sookie had a gift that had most men accusing her of insanity. Sookie could read minds. Reading minds was something she had dealt with her entire life. It made it difficult for her to socialize at balls and parties or even at school. Before she had developed the ability to block out thoughts, it often caused her headaches. Sookie had spent most of her teenage years with books and a piano instead of friends. When it came time to meet men in England, she found her telepathy to cause a completely different kind of headache than before. The often disgusting and cruel thoughts of her potential suitors never sat with her. It always resulted in Sookie or the potential husband running away.

As Sookie responded with a few short remarks about supper and the upcoming holiday, she couldn't help but feel a strange current of energy running through the room. She diverted her eyes from Mr. Northman's as much as she could. Sookie couldn't help but think the energy was coming from him. Perhaps she was crazy, but the sensation made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. After a few minutes of conversation, Mr. Northman excused himself from the room. Supper would be ready soon, and he needed to change his waistcoat, a button had fallen off.

Sookie welcomed the idea of spending some time alone with her brother. The moment the new man had left the room, the nearly suffocating tension was gone, and Sookie felt a sigh of relief. But the way he had so intently been looking at her and the confidence he had shown made it obvious that Jason had more to offer Mr. Northman than just festive holiday.

"Jason," she turned to her brother who had taken his seat behind his large mahogany desk. "I think it is time for you to tell me about that surprise you had in mind."

Her jaw tightened. She had trained herself not to see inside his mind, but in this moment of anxiety, she couldn't help herself. With little effort, Sookie knew what he was going to say before his lips even formed the word.

"Jason, what makes you think he will be any different?"

"See here, I am the man of this house, and I will not take that tone from you! And stay out of my head! You know I hate that! Mr. Northman is a good man. He will do well for you."

Sookie could not help but continue to listen in on the trail of thoughts winding in her brother's mind. Business, marriage, more money, she wouldn't be alone, this is for the best."

"You mean best for you…" Sookie sank down in the plush velvet chair in front of Jason.

"I am not going to lie. Your marriage will benefit our family greatly, but this is not all about me, dear sister. You are of age to marry, and I will not see you flounder in another London season." He sighed, "I am also out of men for you to scare. Eric is it, him or life as a spinster."

"You make it sound like I'm going to die if I don't marry."

"Is that what you want? To be alone, childless and to live with your scoundrel brother for the rest of your life?"

Sookie stared down at her hands. As much as she hated Jason in that moment, she knew his point was valid. However, she still wanted to fight against this; it wasn't fair. The process of finding a man had been painful to her on so many levels. She wanted the things every woman did, but for her it seemed that many were impossible. With every bad match, the list of things she wished for was push farther and farther away. She didn't want to be alone.

"Forgive me for saying this Jason, but do you not see the foolishness in picking a man you work with? Surely, if this matter ends like any of the others, it would harm your business relationship with him."

Jason's face was smug in a way that made Sookie's throat dry. His eyes beamed with victory. She wanted to smack him.

"Oh, how silly of me to forget…" He took a slow sip from his glass. "He's already agreed."

"Jason!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!

Sookie lay in defeat; the soft bedding was her only comfort. How had everything changed so quickly? She had come here for a nice escape from school, signed away to a stranger like a business arrangement.

Jason was right. An arranged marriage was possibly the only way Sookie was going to find a husband, but maybe she didn't need a husband. Could she sacrifice everything and find happiness alone? Surely, if Mr. Northman discovered her odd nature, he would not want her either, right?

As the small clock on the wall chimed, she knew it was time to make her way down to the dining room. Tonight, Jason was hosting a small dinner party. He had invited guests to spend the holiday, but most would not arrive until later in the week. Tonight it would be Jason, a neighboring couple, herself, and Mr. Northman.

Knowing what Sookie did about the agreement between her brother and Eric, she couldn't help but pay extra attention to Mr. Northman through dinner. He kept a smug smile on his face as he and the other guests shared their recent reviews of London plays and concerts. Everyone seemed to be enthralled with anything Mr. Northman had to say. Sookie found it a little odd how the man kept so busy with conversation. He barely touched his plate. A few nibbles of carrots and a bite or two of roast beef, hardly enough to satisfy a man of his height and build.

As dinner was cleared and dessert was set out, conversation began to die down. Sookie snuck another peek at the large man beside her and tried to pick up on anything emanating from Mr. Northman's mind that might hint to the agreement he had made with her brother. Nothing. Not a single thought. Sookie had been around people before who did not broadcast their thoughts as well as others, but she ever had a problem listening in, and physical contact always broke that barrier.

During the next few minutes Mr. Northman began to look suddenly ill. The flawless alabaster face Sookie had met in the study was white as a sheet. Before she had time to mention concern, he excused himself from the table. Eric commented about a forgotten matter that necessitated his having to ride into town. Sookie could hear a shadow of her brother's voice as he commented about how mysterious Mr. Northman could be. Her eyes lingered at the empty door way where Mr. Northman had just left. Mysterious he was, the only things that she knew about him were what her brother had shared about him, and it was all business related. She wanted to know why this stranger agreed to marry her without even knowing who she was. It made her want to hate him, and yet some tiny part of her had wanted to know the most intimate details of his being.

Gazing back at the empty seat next to her, she knew what she needed to do. In two days, the Stackhouse estate would be hosting a ball for their guests staying at their home for the holiday and from neighboring estates. In order for Sookie to establish a physical contact with Mr. Northman, she would dance with him, and all would be open for her to see.

Sookie jerked back into the conversation when her brother directed a question to her.

"I'm sorry, Jason, what did you just ask?"

Her brother sent her a sardonic smile. "I was asking how your new carriage held up during your trip this morning."

"Oh, it was just fine, thank you. It rides a lot smoother than our old one, and I love the burgundy color. It was a very thoughtful gift, Jason."

"How lovely," Tara du Rone commented before scooping up a bite of cooked pear.

Tara Du Rone and her husband Lord Du Rone had befriended Sookie and her brother when Jason had first purchased the estate 2 years earlier. Though they were titled, the du Rones were nothing like the stiff-backed peers of London society.

"Yes, it is," Jason said, a little too proud that he had managed to please his sister. Sookie was torn between anger and happiness when it came to her sibling. Jason was demanding and spoiled, should it not have been much of a surprise that he signed her up for a marriage she had no say in? She hated how everything always had to be done his way, and when it came to her, he simply wanted one less responsibility. It hurt her dearly when he looked at her the same way everyone else did − like an invalid. But there was a side of Jason that she loved. He could be sweet, loving and thoughtful. Jason had always defended her, regardless the accusation, and he tried to make her happy. Unfortunately, many times what he thought would make her happy was very far from what actually did. Still, any request she had he met without a second thought.

Sookie smiled down at her dessert.

_Jason, I don't know whether to hug you or kick you in the shin._

After dinner, Sookie and Jason entertained the Du Rones. Sookie played cards with Lady du Rone while Jason and the Lord went to the fireplace and enjoyed snifters of brandy.

"I must say, he is very handsome."

"Who? Jason?"

Tara lips curled into a teasing smirk as she placed a card on the table.

"No silly, Mr. Northman. It was a shame he left dinner so early. I hope he didn't fall ill. He looked quite pale when he left the table."

"I'm not worried; he didn't look too ill to me."

Tara gave her a sardonic glance as she set a card down and drew from the fresh pile.

"Well, I saw him sneaking as many glances of you as you were of him, so I'd say there is some concern for his welfare."

Sookie could feel heat prickle her cheeks. She was in dire need of a subject change.

"I hardly know that man."

Sookie took a card from the pile.

"Now, Lady du Rone, you must tell me about the gown you are wearing to the ball."

***

Sookie sat in the drawing room after bidding farewell to the Du Rones. She was in no mood to speak to her brother who was in his study tending to a few letters that had arrived from London earlier in the evening. Sookie took a seat near the fire with a small glass of sherry and her needlework. After her journey that day, she should have been tired and in bed, but her mind had been restless ever since the discovery of Eric Northman. She was to marry Mr. Northman or be alone forever.

Sookie's train of thought was halted when she felt the sudden presence of someone else in the room.

"I see your guests have left."

His voice was cool and smooth like frozen silk. He walked over to the fire with the grace and confidence of a large cat.

"Oh, good evening Mr. Northman. I didn't hear you come in. Were you looking for my brother? I believe he is in the study. I can ring for someone to take you to him."

"The man keeps busy more than I do, and no," he leered at her. "I was not looking for him." He folded his hands behind his back as his eyes continued to study her.

Sookie gave him a small smile and tried to pull her attention back to her needlework. It was a trying task, especially with the way he was looking at her. He had the most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen. The flames of the fire reflected in his eyes, turning them into hot pools of liquid sapphire. Much effort was put in her holding her composure, but she succeeded in maintaining a cool, calm voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Northman. I don't seem to understand what you are looking for. Forgive me if what I am about to say is offensive, but you cannot be in here with me…unaccompanied."

There was a twinkle in his eye at the last word she spoke. He took a few steps toward her.

"Unaccompanied?"

Sookie straightened in her chair feeling more confident. "Yes, do you want to cause scandal? I am an unmarried woman and of courting age. If anyone where to walk in this room and see us, I could be ruined."

Eric let out a soft chuckle, and he closed the space between them. Half sitting on the arm of her chair, he tilted his head down to Sookie's face. Every step had seemed calculated and unexpected; his closeness quickly washed away any confidence she had. Her heart was hammering in her chest as he leaned in even closer.

"If anyone is going to ruin you, I plan on it being me."

His breath chilled as it danced across her jaw and ear. Sandalwood, leather, and fine spiced soup made up the delicious scent of his cool masculine skin. His words made a heat rush to her face, and somewhere a bit lower. How dare he speak to her in that way? Even if he were to be her future husband, his actions just then were disgraceful. It was almost as shameful as the excitement she felt at his closeness, with every second the heat in her belly grew.

"Please do not speak to me that way."

He stood from the chair.

"Do I frighten you?"

Suddenly his voice and face were almost tender when he asked. Eric looked at her like a little boy who had just played with a kitten too rough.

Sookie looked up at him as calmly as she could and shook her head. She wanted to get out of that chair and leave the room as soon as she could. Sookie plastered a smile on her face and hurried to gather the cloth, needle, and colored threads that lay in her lap.

"Mr. Northman, it is late, and tomorrow a number of Jason's guests will be arriving. I should retire now." Sookie sucked in a sharp breath. In her clumsy hurrying, she had managed to stab her finger with the needle.

"How clumsy of me." She frowned down at the tiny wound. "Perhaps I am more fatigued from my trip than I thought."

Sookie continued to silently scold herself as she looked for something to blot her finger. Just as she was about to give up and suck the blood of her finger, she felt a cool hand wrap around her wrist.

Mr. Northman was hovering over her again. Sookie noticed he had more color in his cheeks than during dinner. Perhaps toying with her had lifted his spirits, she thought, as she sat there frozen under his gaze once more.

"Here, let me help you."

His voice was gentle now, so gentle she hardly believed it was the same man from a moment ago. It was soothing. He held onto her hand. His fingers were still cold from the bitter winter outside. His other hand searched in vain for a handkerchief. The man's mouth curled into a devilish smirk when no cloth turned up after his search.

Before Sookie had a chance to protest, his lips wrapped around her finger, and his cool mouth cleaned her tiny wound. His eyes had never left hers. Sookie felt herself becoming agitated. This was wrong. She didn't like the way he looked at her, the way her heart quicken when he was near. She knew the warm, tight ache she felt in that moment was bad as well. Worst of all, as intimate as the touch was, she still couldn't hear him.

Sookie gently pulled her hand from his. He was still hovering over her. The room seemed to crack with an energy that pulled her eyes back to his.

"Thank you," she spoke in a tiny voice.

When he straightened, his smile faded.

"My pleasure."

Quickly, the pulling current faded away, as if someone had opened a window and let fresh air in. Sookie stood gathering her needlework. Mr. Northman turned his back to her, facing the fire again.

"Good night, Mr. Northman."

He nodded but did not speak another word.

AN: He really shouldn't tease her like that, poor girl could have fainted or worse. I hope you all like my story so far and please review. Next chapter will be from Eric's point of view!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!

AN: I am so happy all of you like my story; your reviews make my day. I wanted to wait a few days before posting my next chapter, but come on, it's Eric!

Jason Stackhouse was not the brightest man Eric Northman had met, but he had a drive that Eric had not seen in nearly a century. They had met at a club one evening. Eric had wanted a change from his usual dinner selection and found Jason. They become almost immediate business partners, realizing how many investment interests they shared. Jason never found out how close he had come to being Eric's meal that night.

Eric was in desperate need of a human to carry on business during the day. Jason would be the perfect human. Though he was hard working, he equally enjoyed taking in everything London nightlife had to offer. Fortunately, for Eric, Jason's nocturnal habits worked to his benefit. Jason often slept in until noon but still managed to work six to seven hours before the sun fell. When he met Eric in the evening, he was still alert and often did not tire until the early morning. The fact that Jason could work during the day was all the convincing Eric needed. Jason was also self-absorbed and spent little time remembering any detail surrounding Eric's life away from their business. He never took notice of Eric's constant evening schedule, and if the time came where he finally caught on, Eric could simply glamour him, and he wouldn't remember a thing.

Eric was also aware of the fear Jason felt when he was near him. He did not sense his fear often, but it was enough to make him confident in the fact that Jason would never cross him and always do as he asked.

Over the past year, the two worked well together. Jason knew very little personal information about Eric but constantly shared his life with Eric. For the sake of their business ventures, Eric tolerated Jason's stories of conquests and late night brawls, his wins and losses from gambling halls. He also spoke about his family. Jason was alone with the exception for one sister − a girl that he obviously felt affection for, even though he said at times she could be a bit odd in nature. He had confided in Eric one night about his sister's 'condition'. Everything he explained in his drunken stupor pointed to one conclusion. The other Stackhouse was a telepath. After that night, Eric was completely, but secretly, engrossed with whatever Jason had to say about his sister. He was waiting for a final tidbit that would confirm his speculation. So when the day came for Eric to accept an offer to marry the girl, he did not hesitate.

Eric sat his desk, while Jason rattled off every possible benefit to having his sister as his wife.

"In our line of work, it looks good to be married. No one trusts a man who cannot keep a woman."

Eric didn't look up from his desk as Jason paced around the eclectically decorated office. Jason eyes were drawn to an ancient looking knife sheathed in animal hide. He traced his fingers over the handle and soft weather skin.

"Don't touch that."

Jason retracted his hand from the artifact, a boyish grin curled across his face. He set his eyes on Eric's down-turned head, waiting to hear a reply. Eric did not care if the girl was beautiful and clever, the only benefit to taking Ms. Stackhouse as his wife was her telepathy. The girl would be his, and she would be an amazing tool for business. Why had Jason never thought of that? Then again, as the simpleton he was, he thought she was crazy.

"I will marry your sister." Eric looked up with a brief smile and Jason beamed back a look of surprise and victory.

"Do you mean that? Oh thank you, sir. You are a good man, Eric Northman!"

No, he was not, but Jason didn't need to know that.

"Shall we announce the engagement at the Winter Ball? Susanna will be there. She will be so pleased."

***

Eric stood in front of the fire. His eyes were fixed on the dancing flames as he revisited the events of the evening in his head.

Sookie, introduced as Susanna Stackhouse, was not only breathtakingly beautiful, but had a scent that was more enticing than any human he had ever met. The fact that she was a virgin had little to do with the attraction. There was something else, but he could not pinpoint what it was. Regardless of what it was, he knew one thing for sure, he would not be able to wait long to have her. He wanted to peel the blue velvet from the soft curves of her body and devour her, right there on her brother's oriental rug. It took most of his strength to tame his inner hunger and greet the young girl. After a few minutes of mundane chatter, Eric left the room. Carelessly, he had caught it on something while in transit to the estate. To humans it was considered extremely uncouth to wear anything less than perfect attire to the dinner table. The button seemed to be the acceptable excuse that would allow him to escape the scent of Ms. Stackhouse, as well as the mull over the frustration he felt for failing to pull her under his influence.

_Can she not be glamoured?_

When human meals could not be avoided, Eric glamoured people into being so involved in table conversation they hardly noticed his untouched plates. However, there was some difficulty in drawing Susanna into a hypnotized state. It had been his second attempt at drawing her in. A second failed attempt was all he needed to confirm that she truly was different. Her constant glances at him also indicated that her dear brother had informed her of the marriage agreement. It was obvious to him that while Sookie was attracted to him, she was also unhappy with the recent news.

Through the laughter and conversation, he forced a few bites of food down. Being as old as he was, he would be able to keep the food down for a while. Jason had conveniently seated Eric next to Sookie, which would have been wonderful if it were not for the fact that he had not fed all night. He needed to go into town and feed from someone soon. Feeling himself grow colder, he excused himself when dessert was served.

Disregarding any reaction to him leaving, he quickly left the dinner party. He coughed up the small amount of human food on his way to the stable.

When he rode into town, he spotted a tavern. Most taverns housed a few loose women. He preferred his meals so come from the young, fresh girls of London society. But tonight he would make do with a town wench.

It did not take long to Eric to attract a girl of his liking. She was no older than twenty, but her blond hair and big blue eyes reminded him of the one he truly desired. Eric let the young girl lead him upstairs to a tiny room that held little more than a bed and night table.

"Now then, sir, what shall I do for you tonight?"

He pulled the girl closer to him and realized this creature was nothing like the one he wanted. This girl reeked of cheap brandy and ale. Her body carried the heavy scent of masculine sweat and sex. Eric was obviously not her first customer of the evening. If it were not for the fact that his need for blood was dire, he would have gone elsewhere. However, that was not possible tonight; losing all lust for the girl's body and quickly glamouring her, he sunk his fangs into her neck. She did not scream or move or even whimper as Eric drank heavy pulls from her neck. After a few minutes, her knees began to buckle. He released her flesh and licked the wounds. When the girl woke in a few hours, she would not know what happened, and there would be no mark of evidence either. Eric placed her in the small bed and left a few coins on the table.

As Eric walked out to his horse, he cringed inwardly at what he had just settled for. Alcohol tainted blood from some country whore, it did nothing but strengthen a pre-existing hunger. At 800 years of age, he could last nearly a week without feeding. However, with Sookie in the same house as he, it might grow to be more of a challenge than that. From now on, if he had to feed again during his stay, it would be a chambermaid or the stable boy. He could feed at the estate, but discretion was important.

As Eric made his way back into the large home, he could hear papers being rustled down one hall, and a much softer set of noises coming from the other end. Jason's sister was still awake. Driven with curiosity and lust for the girl, he made his way to the drawing room. There he found the delicious little creature curled up in an overstuffed chair by the fire. She was busy, threading colored thread through a piece of linen.

He watched her for another minute before approaching the girl. Her vibrant blue eyes shot up to his when he got close enough for her to realize there was someone else in the room. As he reached the fireplace, he turned to study the intriguing young girl before him. Eric found it difficult to believe that no man wanted her. She was the perfect combination of women and innocent girl. Every lovely curve, every soft plane of skin had been left untouched. It was as if god himself had saved this woman just for him.

Eric stood at the fireplace, purposefully keeping a distance from her. It was obvious that she was nervous around him. She had reason to be. If she had any idea what he was capable of, she probably would run away in terror. He did not want that. He did not want her to fear him ever. Besides her telepathy and the desire for her body and blood, there was another need he felt? He pushed the thought away. He was not ready nor did he want to explore anything else with her.

It amused him when she advised that he leave the room for fear of being ruined. He was fully aware that she knew he had agreed to marry her. That was all right, he could play, too. Eric walked over and sat on the arm of her chair. Sookie did not do a very good job of hiding both her outrage and arousal. He loved it. Her heart hammered under her exquisite breasts as he moved in closer to whisper a few teasing words. The scent of her skin was intoxicating; the temptation to lick, kiss, and bite her sweet flesh was almost too much to bear.

Sookie cheeks blushed a tantalizing shade of pink, and it only made his hunger for her even stronger. When spoke again, it betrayed every sign she had been showing him. Rejection − no woman had ever turned him away. Perhaps there was a first for everything. He should have been angry, but instead he pulled himself back not wanting to cause a second more of discomfort. He did not want her to fear him; it would make everything else more troublesome if she were afraid of him.

She quickly shook her head and tried to smile. She was lying. Sookie quickly grabbed the items in her lap with shaky hands. He would let her go, for this night. As she began to excuse herself, she took in a sharp breath. Then she pulled her finger from the cloth to reveal what Eric was already aware of. The moment her skin broke, it became instantly apparent what has just happened. She had carelessly pricked her finger with the needle she had been was using. The scent of her sweet, pure blood teased at Eric. Every muscle in his body tensed. If it were not for his age, the primal urge to take everything he wanted would have been difficult to control. It only took a second for Eric to regain control. Sookie clumsily looked for an item to aid the blood from dripping.

_One little taste wouldn't end the world._

Eric was hovering over her before he had time to change his mind. Taking her hand, Eric pretended to be a gentleman for only a moment before he took her finger into his mouth. She was exquisite, he thought, as he pulled the few drops from the warm digit. A quiet moan escaped her throat, which was all it took to strain the fabric of his trousers. He wanted her now. As she pulled her hand away, he reined himself in again. If he could not glamour her, he would not take her by force. Charming as he may be, he had a feeling she would not be easily persuaded to bed him.

A faint flush pinked her cheeks as he politely thanked him, grabbed her things and left. He stood in front of the fire thinking to himself. All he needed was time, and for his sake, he had all the time in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

Sookie spent the next two days doing her best to avoid Eric. Much to her relief, she hadn't seen him. Eric and Jason had spent nearly every moment together meeting with groups of their male guests. It seemed that business overruled etiquette for Eric when he chose to be absent for dinner the night before. But on the afternoon of the ball, Jason found some time to speak to his sister. Jason had requested she sit with him privately for a tea. Sookie thought it was extremely rude since there were more people in the house to play host with, but, as always, she complied.

"Amelia is arriving today, isn't she?"

Sookie shook her head as she swirled a milky cloud with her teaspoon. She needed her governess now more than anything. Most governesses where much older than their charges, but Amelia was close in age with Sookie. She was pretty, high spirited and always brightened Sookie when she needed it most. How Amelia ended up in her position, instead of married, has always been a mystery. Sookie wanted nothing more than to talk to one of the few female companions she had. She knew Amelia wouldn't smile and say everything would be alright; she would tell the truth.

"No, I'm afraid she won't be here until Monday. I received a letter from her this morning. Her father is much better. It's been a long time since they've seen each-"

"Good, good," her brother interrupted. "I want this ball to run smoothly. Eric Northman will keep you company. After all, we are making the announcement at the ball."

Sookie glared at him over her the china cup.

"We have not been announced as being betrothed; yet, it would be extremely improper for Mr. Northman and I to act in such a way. For someone who tries to avoid scandal at all costs, you are not making a very intelligent suggestion."

Her brother bristled at her less than pleasing observation. He set his cup down and raked his fingers through his tawny locks.

"Well, then, who do you suggest accompany you to the ball?" As they sat in silence for a moment, his eyes traveled to a deck of cards that sat on a table in the far corner of the parlor. "I've got it, Lady Du Rone. Convincing Lord Du Rone to invest in our steelworks may take all night. His Lady would be a most suitable chaperon."

Sookie was surprised her brother picked someone she did not object to. She smiled sweetly as she spoke.

"Please send a note to the Lord or Lady first. I would hate for her to feel obligated simply because you plan on occupying her husband's time."

Jason stood as his sister did and let out a please sigh. "Of course, I will send a message immediately. Now, it seems you have a ball to get ready for, and I have a meeting with some gentlemen before supper."

Sookie turned to Jason as she made her way to the door. Giving him a sardonic smile she said, "Never satisfied, are you? Try not to empty all of the men's pocket books, you greedy boy."

Jason chuckled at his teasing sister, "Oh, but I intend to."

The sky was painted with beautiful pastels of orange, pink and purple that shone through a series of windows in the upstairs hallway. Sookie paused at the last window on the way to her room. A maid would be there shortly to help her dress and arranger her hair. She let out a heavy sigh as she looked over the frozen garden below. Tonight her brother would announce her engagement. She had scolded herself in the past for ever thinking she would find love from a marriage, but her heart still sank at the thought of never feeling genuine affection. She still knew very little about Eric Northman. He had made his attraction to her known, but there was a wickedness about him that seemed to drown out any potential of him being sweet or kind.

When she brought her eyes back to the hallway, Eric was standing before her. Her chest strained against the tight binding of her corset as she took in a sudden breath of air. "Mr. Northman, I didn't hear your approach!" She put her hand on her chest in an effort to steady her heart. "You startled me." She must have been too lost in thought to hear him.

Eric was already dressed in his evening attire. He was striking in formal black and white. His lips curled into a subtle smirk, and he closed the gap between them, taking her hand in his. Sookie looked up at him as his strong, gloved hand gave hers a gentle squeeze. Suddenly he pulled her from where she stood and led her into an empty room across from them. Sookie gasped as he spun her and pressed her against the inside of the door. He leaned in and locked the door. With the click of the lock, he pulled back a few steps, still holding her hand. Sookie let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Dear god, what did he want from her?

As he ran his thumb over her small knuckles, it surprisingly calmed her. Perhaps he wasn't going to cause her harm, which had been her immediate thought.

"I am aware of what is proper and what is not. So please do not scold me on the possible downfall that could result in our being together, alone, in this room. I simply want to talk to you." He brought his other hand under her chin and brought her gaze from the floor up to his. His face was gentle as he spoke, "Do you understand?"

She nodded and swallowed in an attempt to aid her dry throat.

"You can read minds- don't look away from me. You are a telepath, and you cannot hide that from me. I know what you are."

Sookie could feel the sting of tears threatening to fall. This was it; he was going to tell her the marriage was off. She had wanted this, she told herself. She wanted to be free of this mysterious man, but did she really? She couldn't handle being rejected by another man. It had been humiliating enough that brother had selected a husband for her without giving her an option, but this was worse.

She blinked hard, doing her best to conceal her watery eyes, but her emotions betrayed her as a salty tear broke free and slid down her flushed cheek.

"I supposed you will want your departure to be arranged now."

She looked up at him, but his expression hinted to nothing. He released her chin and drew his thumb over her wet cheek.

"No," he whispered. "I won't be leaving."

Sookie's brow knit together. This was new to her. No man had ever wanted her after they realized she could read minds. He called it telepathy. Of course, she had heard of her condition being called that, but no one had used the term in reference to her. Before Eric, everyone simply assumed she was crazy.

She focused on his face, slightly bewildered. "Y-you still want me?"

Eric closed the small space between them. The movement caused her breath to hitch. She felt his cool cheek sweep softly over hers, his masculine scent was now blended with the starchy scent of his snowy white cravat. Suddenly his voice had a huskiness that had not been there before. The cool words danced deliciously across her ear.

"How could I not want you?"

As he pulled his face from hers, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Before she had time to react, the door was unlocked, and she was on the other side. Sookie gripped onto his massive forearm for support. As she steadied herself, she gifted him with a tiny smile.

"I must get ready now."

"Until tonight." He kissed her cheek once more and then he was gone.

***

"Sookie, you look absolutely stunning," Tara Du Rone said, smiling brightly as Sookie greeted her. Sookie was wearing a gown that had been made especially for tonight. At the time, she had thought her brother was being overly generous, but as it turned out he wanted her to sparkle when everyone congratulated her. The sparkling gown of burgundy velvet and taffeta was one of the most extravagant article of clothing she had ever worn, offering ample cleavage, a tightly cinched waist, and a full skirt. Her maid had arranged her hair up into stylish curls and coils, to aid in displaying her diamond necklace and earrings. The jewelry had been a gift from her grandmother. She hoped they would give her the extra strength she might need to get through the night.

"You are too kind, Lady du Rone."

Tara smiled, took Sookie's hand and led her to the quiet hallway between the dining room and foyer. Her dark brows lifted with obvious concern. Sookie knew that Tara was aware of her engagement.

"How are you?"

"It's sudden, but I am not the first woman to have her husband decided for her, and I am certain I will not be the last."

Sookie did not usually speak so freely but in the short time that she had known Lady du Rone, she had never been judged poorly by her. For the Lady, it was difficult for her to understand what Sookie was going through; her marriage had been a love match. As naïve as it seemed, Tara couldn't imagine how anyone could marry a man they did not love or hardly knew for that matter.

Sookie gave a Tara's gloved hand a gentle squeeze. "I will be fine," she smiled. "If I need to speak to anyone about a successful marriage, I know who to consult."

That won her a smile from Tara.

"I expect many letters and visits concerning the matter." Letting out a sigh, she gave Sookie's hand a gentle tug. "Come, Lord du Rone and your brother will be meeting us shortly. We shall be announced and enjoy the evening. Your future is in God's hands now."

Jason had invited more guests than Sookie had originally thought. Two large tables seated fifty people each. It was a modest gathering in the eyes of a Londoner, but it was enough to cause unwanted pressure on Sookie's poor head.

Since Sookie was not the mistress of the house, she sat to the right of Jason. Eric had been placed halfway down the left side. He was surrounded by female guests. She tried to ignore him and the captivated guests that sat near him. She felt a strange pang of jealousy when she looked over and saw him smiling and laughing with the other women. For the rest of the meal she focused herself on the du Rones and the other guests near her seat.

Sookie was very pleased at the efforts Jason had put into coordinating such a festive party. A special orchestra had been summoned from London to provide waltzes and holiday songs. Everywhere Sookie looked, she saw lavish decorations made of velvet ribbons, crystals and holly.

Lady du Rone and Sookie were speaking to a group of young matrons when Eric approached her.

"Mr. Northman, how lovely it is to see you again." Tara smiled ,and he smiled back giving her a little bow.

"It is always a pleasure seeing you, Lady du Rone. I was wondering it if would be at all possible for you to spare Ms. Stackhouse for a few minutes?" He turned to look at Sookie, and her heart began to pound. She really needed to get a hold of that. "I was told the next song is to be a waltz, and it would bring me much joy if Ms. Stackhouse could join me."

"I do not object, as long as Ms. Stackhouse wishes to dance." Tara looked over to Sookie, waiting for a response. She nodded, accepting Eric's arm and led her to the dance floor.

As a new song began, Eric led Sookie in to the group of spinning couples and began to dance. It surprised Sookie how graceful Eric was given his size. Sookie followed his lead effortlessly, and for the first time that night, she found herself as ease. But apparently relaxing in her future husband's arms was the worst thing she could have done. The wall she had placed in her mind had been straining since dinner, and with the tiniest bit of calm release, everything broke free. The sudden rush of thoughts clouded and disoriented her so much she missed a step and stumbled. Eric righted her and pulled her close.

"I need to get out of here, some fresh air, please."

Eric did not spare a second to question her and quickly removed them through the dancing crowd. There was a terrace on one side of the ball room. Sookie was more than grateful they were already close to the exit.

When the door close behind them, the storm of thoughts diminished. _Sanctuary_, she thought. Just as Sookie began to calm, she heard a pair of lustful thoughts coming from around the corner. As a couple came around a far corner of the terrace, Eric whispered.

"I can get rid of them if you like."

As the couple came into view, they noticed Sookie and Eric. Without offering any pleasantries, they quickly went inside. Sookie's head snapped to Eric.

"Did you just make them do that?"

"No, why would you ask such a thing?"

Sookie was shivering now. As cold as it was, she didn't care. She wanted a little more time to rest her mind.

"Well, you see…."

Sookie's train of thought was lost as she watched Eric remove his jacket and place it over her shoulders. "Thank you," she said in a tiny voice.

He smiled for moment and then asked, "Can you read my mind?" He stepped closer, and his smile faded. Her skirts rustled against his long legs. His eyes were intent as they bore down into hers. "It is crucial that I know."

"No," she interrupted breathlessly. She took a deep breath and smiled as his eyes softened. "To be completely honest, sir, you are the only one I cannot hear." He brushed a windswept tendril from her face before she continued, "You have no idea how silent- peaceful- it is to stand here with you, right now."

His hands slid around her back, pressing her close to him. "This makes me very happy to hear."

Sookie's eyes narrowed at his. "Really, why is that?"

"Because, dear Susanna, I hope that someday you will happy with me. I have much more to share with you than my silent mind." His hand slid upward from her waist and cradled the back of her head. "I am hoping you will allow me to share all I can with you."

Sookie's head was spinning, in a completely different way than it had in the ballroom. His mouth slowly began to descend onto hers.

Just then the door burst open, and their heads both snapped to the intruder.

"There you two are!" Jason said in a teasing boyish tone, smiling from ear to ear at his discovery. "I've been looking all over for you two. Come, I want to make the announcement soon!"

Eric glared at her brother. "We will be in momentarily. Leave us."

Jason was gone; he didn't need to hear the demand twice. As Eric looked back at Sookie, it was clear that the mood had changed. She was nervous now. Was she really going to do this? She had no other choice, and as she had just seen, Eric could be charming and attentive when he wanted to be. His prompt assistance tonight gave her a tiny sliver of hope. Still, she could not help but comment on her bitter defeat.

"I used to think that marriage was something that happened after two people fell in love." She let out a heavy sigh. "Apparently, that is something that only occurs in novels."

Eric took her in his arms again.

"I cannot promise you love, but I can promise security and happiness."

"How can a loveless marriage be happy?"

Eric did not answer. He just smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

After a minute of silence, Sookie put up a fresh mind block, and they walk back inside to meet an anticipating crowd. As her brother came into view, Sookie gripped Eric's hand tight. It was the only support she had in this moment.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight is a very special evening for me. I have the very proud privilege of announcing the engagement of my sister, Ms. Susanna Stackhouse, to Mr. Eric Northman."

Jason looked over at the couple; he was smiling and clapping along with the crowd. Sookie never let go of Eric's hand as she stood there, pretending to be overjoyed. Ironically, the only thing keeping her from falling apart was the strong cool hand she had bound herself to.

*****  
AN: He has more than his silent mind to offer her, Sookie doesn't have a clue. Mr. Northman shouldn't tease her. Hyperventilating and corsets don't mix but then, I doubt Eric wouldn't mind loosening a few of Sookie's laces. So, what do you think of Eric making his way into the Stackhouse family? What will be his next move? Reviews and Feedback are always loved and welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

Steam wafted in the air as Eric lounged in a large bathing tub early Tuesday evening. Though he could have soaked for much longer, he knew he would have to get dressed soon and meet everyone downstairs; it was Christmas. The holiday meant little to him, but for humans it was a very special holiday. What meant more to him was that this would be the last evening for him at the Stackhouse estate. Tomorrow evening he would leave for London. Jason and his sister would be returning the following day. His lips formed a smile at the thought of his betrothed. Everything had gone in the way he had wanted it. A date for the marriage had not been set, but if he had any say in it –and he did– it would not be a long engagement.

Over the past few evenings, Sookie had warmed to him a little. It was impossible to conceal her nerves, but she was smiling more and showed a more open interest in knowing who Eric was. Her interest both amused and concerned Eric. He found enjoyment in answering her tactful curiosity, sharing with her his favorite plays and music. Sookie never asked anything personal, he was sure Jason had expressed to her how private he was, but it was obvious she want to know more. Numerous times, he had caught himself under the gaze of her studying eyes. She would, one day, find out what he was, but not until after they were married. For now, he would focus more than ever to maintain as much of a human male persona as he could.

Eric dressed in a formal suit with a red waistcoat that gave a fashionable and festive touch to his attire. As he descended the stairs, Sookie came into view. She was a vision in emerald velvet. Her hair was coiled high on her head that exposed an adorned emerald ribbon has been tied to her neck. She looked absolutely delicious. Inwardly, he praised himself for taking a nip from the chamber maid the night before. There were two hungers that he did not care to suppress for longer than necessary. Yes, he thought to himself, a speed engagement would have to be in order.

Sookie's eyes found his as he moved across the vast foyer to her. She had been conversing with a few ladies he had recognized from the ball. A small smile curled on her lips as he took her silk covered hand in his.

"Ms. Stackhouse," he kissed the back of her hand, "I must say you look quite lovely this evening."

Sookie blushed as she wished him a Merry Christmas. One of the ladies muffled a girlish giggle as the two of them excused themselves to find their own men before the dinner procession. Sookie took Eric's arm as they headed into the dining room. He leaned his head down to her ear.

"Tell me, Susanna, what were they thinking?"

She snapped her head up in a disapproving frown. "Mr. Northman, how boorish a thing to ask." As he kept his eyes on hers, she began to smile. "They thought you were very handsome, but both disapproved of you wearing color for formal dining." She gave a soft squeeze to his solid forearm. "But who cares what they think? I think it's lovely."

***

Christmas dinner had been less than enjoyable for Eric. Jason had placed Eric and Sookie together since they were to be wed. Sookie's constant gazes forced him to eat much more human food than he cared to take in. Following dinner, Eric promptly excused himself but requested that Sookie meet him in a small sitting room upstairs.

Sookie's eyes shot to her brother as the three of them stood in the hallway. He knew she would think it was improper, which it was, to be with him alone. Even though they were to be married, if they were discovered by anyone, a scandal could ensue. A lady's virtue was everything.

Jason smiled approvingly and offered Sookie his arm. "Sookie, Susanna, there is no need to be concerned. Mr. Northman is to be your husband, and I have full confidence that his intentions are nothing but honorable." His eyes shot to Eric.

Eric smiled back to Jason and his sister. "A simple conversation is all I request. I can assure Ms. Stackhouse that no scandals will be born tonight."

Jason smiled next to his sister whose body had become visibly flushed at the idea of being alone with Eric. "She will join you as you requested." He took his sister and pulled her to join the others for a brief visit to the music room.

The cool air was refreshing Eric as he leaned against an outer wall of house. He hated human food. It was one of the most uncomfortable downfalls of blending with humans. Only aged vampires could gain the necessary control when nausea would strike. He needed to marry Sookie soon, hiding what he was from a person whose memory he could not erase was irritating. Soon enough, she would catch on that there was something different about his eating habits, and Eric knew it was extremely disrespectful for a man and his wife not to dine together. An odd thought passed through Eric's mind, causing a smile to curl on his pale lips. They would share meals together, but it would be nothing like what Sookie has in mind.

Just as the thought came, it was tossed aside when a familiar scent teased his senses. Sookie. Eric spun around to discover she was standing only a few feet from him. A footman stood at the bottom of the terrace stairs.

"Eric, what are you doing out here?" Her eyes were curious as she approached him. "Come inside, you'll catch your death out here." Her eyes widened as she discovered the reason why he was outside. "Oh my! You are not feeling well? Perhaps we should call a doctor? Do you have a fever?" Her face showed nothing but concern, and she quickly removed one of her gloves and stepped closer. Realizing what he was about to do, he caught her hand. "No," he spoke harshly. Her eyes were full of surprise. He could hear her heart pounding, music to his ears. Eric's face softened, and he kissed the back her bare hand. She was shivering now. "I feel better now. Something at dinner did not agree with me. Let's go inside, shall we?"

***

Sookie tended to her glove for a moment as Eric poured her a cup of tea. It was obvious to him that she was nervous being alone with him. As he set her cup on the saucer, he noticed she was having some difficulty fastening the button just above her elbow.

"Here, Sookie, allow me to help you." She flushed as he took her arm.

"My maid always helps me with this. I never expected a man to assist." Eric smiled and bit his tongue. He had more experience in removing female garments then fastening them, well, with the exception of one woman. "You just called me Sookie. How did you know that was my moniker?"

Eric fingers lingered on her slim forearm; he took private joy that she had not recoiled. "Your brother called you that when we were in the hallway. It is short for Susanna."

"Yes, my grandmother gave me the name when I was a child. Jason has affectionately held on using the name. He doesn't use it as much anymore," she smiled in an effort to conceal a tiny note of sadness. "It isn't a very proper name for lady."

"I don't think it is improper. I like it." His thumb ran over the inside of her wrist. Even under the emerald silk, he could enjoy the gentle pulse from within. "In fact, if I may, I would like to call you that. In private, of course."

Sookie blushed and then mulled over the request. She nodded and pulled her hand from him, busying them with a cup of tea. She took a swallow of tea and then focused back on Eric. He realized she was attempting to calm herself.

"Mr. Northman"-

"Eric."

"Eric, what did you want to talk about tonight? Forgive me if I sound unfriendly, but it is even more so that we have removed ourselves from the guests downstairs."

"We will join them in a moment, no need to concern yourself with our aloof behavior." He reached into his pocket, revealing a small satin box. "I've never been one to give Christmas presents, but I have been waiting to give this to you since the night of the ball. I hope it is to your liking."

Sookie eyes widened as he revealed a beautiful gold, diamond ring. It had a large stone in the center, and small diamonds surrounded it in a circle. The gold had been beautifully designed around the stones to resemble a flower. Without asking, he plucked the buttons on her left arm and slipped her glove off. He paused only for a moment before placing the adornment on her finger.

"It fits," he said sounding pleased, he was. The ring was more than just a generous token; it marked her as his. Realizing Sookie had been silent for some time, he looked at her. Her eyes were focused on the ring.

"Do you like it?"

"It's lovely," she said quietly.

Her words were not convincing to Eric. "You are not happy. I do not understand."

Sookie looked to Eric suddenly smiling brightly. "No, it is lovely; I'm just a little tired. You miss out on quite a day." She bit her lip, obviously unsure about what she wanted to say next. "Perhaps, when we are back in London, we can spend a day to two together?"

Eric smiled back, happy her mood had changed. "We shall see." Unfortunately for Sookie, Eric would never spend a day with her. He focused back on Sookie. She was studying her new ring, and her smile sent unwelcomed warmth through him. He quickly dismissed the sensation as his lips curled into a smirk. "I am glad you seem to like the ring, dear Sookie, but how am I to know it truly pleases you when you haven't even thanked me?"

Sookie blinked at his words. "Forgive me, Eric. Thank you very much for the beautiful ring. I did not mean to seem ungrateful."

Placing his arm on the top of the settee, he leaned in, stopping only inches from her mouth. He took a second before speaking again. The scent of her skin, sweet, delicate and slightly salted from the sun, caused the fabric of his trousers to strain. The need to consume her was almost unbearable.

"I don't believe you."

Sookie took in a breath of air and pulled slightly back, but there was nowhere for her to go. "I am sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know what else to say."

His fingers trailed over her shaky lower lip, whether they were trembling from desire or fear, he didn't care. "Who said that I wanted you to say anything?"

Before Sookie had a chance to speak again, he took her mouth with his. The taste of her mouth was amazing, though different from her blood, it was equally worth savoring. She let out a muffled sound of surprised, but as he slid his arm around her small frame, the tense muscles of her back relaxed. Tempted to deepen the kiss, he coaxed her lip to part, slipping his tongue into her searing mouth. After a moment, Sookie broke away taking in a sharp breath.

Her small hands were still gripping onto the fabric of his jacket. "Is that the way everyone kisses?"

Eric had not eased his hold on her. He loved the feel of her warm body pressed against his. He could hardly wait for the night he would be able to feel every inch of her warm, delicate skin. His voice was husky, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You," her pink cheeks darkened some more, "You put your tongue in my mouth."

He smiled against her soft golden waves, "Do you not like it?"

"Well."

Much to his pleasure, her voice was uncertain. Without another thought, he took her mouth once more.

***

The clock in the foyer read eight thirty when Eric was greeted by his loyal housekeeper, Ginger. He quickly dismissed her when she informed him a letter from his sister had arrived. He gripped the tiny square of folded parchment in his hand. The crimson wax seal brought a warm smile to his face. The initials PR that had been ornately pressed into the seal confirmed the letter's origin.

Pamela.

*****

**AN: Yay for Pam! And for those of you that are worried going to make her his real sister, you can relax, it's only a front. Links to see Sookie's ring and Eric Christmas suit in my profile. And remember I love feedback and reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

Sookie peered out the window of the brisk moving carriage. What a Christmas it had been. She expected a new pair of gloves and perhaps some French perfumes. She had not expected an engagement ring. It was not a Christmas gift, simply a token she had acquired over the holiday. Eric Northman was to be her future husband. He had left the night prior to their return to London. Sookie tried to banish any insecurity she had, scolding herself for thinking it was at all possible that she was the reason why he left early. Nevertheless, the night before his departure, Christmas, was scorched into her mind. Heat rose to her cheeks as she reflected back on that night.

Seeing Eric casually saunter downstairs had been a welcoming sight. Although she still felt discomfort around him, it was nothing compared to the painful scrutinizing thoughts of the women around her. His absences during the day had fallen on harsh judgment, especially from their female guests. According to her brother, Eric had been known to stay up to all hours, working steadily through the night. She had not realized how accustomed she had grown to the late hours Eric kept as she spent time with him those evenings. Her brother had remained the chaperon during the weekend, busying himself with books and papers as he sat in a corner. Receiving a letter Saturday, she had read that Amelia wished to spend the holiday with her father. Having lost her parents so young, Sookie could hardly deny Amelia her wish. She could hardly wait to see her companion again. She needed her now more than ever.

Dinner had come and gone quickly. She was happy to see Eric eating more. Everything was going well until Eric and her brother stopped in the hallway en route to the music room. Eric wanted to meet with her momentarily. He needed to tend to a matter he had neglected in Jason's study and then requested she speak with him in private. The meeting was to be upstairs in a small sitting room, far from guests and possible scandal. She was not pleased with the idea one bit. Not only did the thought of being alone with Eric make her hair stand on end, but it would be extremely harmful to her reputation if they were caught. She agreed, or rather, her brother assented for her after Eric assured both of them no harm would come to her.

After Eric exited down the hall, Sookie and Jason took in a few minutes of music being played by a popular London pianist who had been staying in Hampshire for the holiday. Feeling antsy, Sookie left her brother to meet Eric. It had been nearly ten minutes; he should be upstairs waiting. Her plan was to speak briefly with him and return to the group of guests. By order of her brother, a footman would escort her from the music room to the upstairs sitting room. As Sookie followed behind the man, her eyes gazed out the windows looking onto the white frosted greenery. A moving shadow caught her eye, and she slowed her steps. She stopped when a breeze whipped to reveal a golden lock of the being outside.

"Stop," she ordered the footman, as she walked to a set of French doors. They led out to one of the many terraces attached to the estate. "There is someone out there."

The footman stopped her. "Miss, you cannot go out there. Perhaps it is a couple wanting a bit of privacy?"

Sookie frowned and opened the door. They looked at each other when she heard the distinct sound of choking. The footman followed closely behind Sookie. She lifted her skirts and quickly hurried over the small patches of snow. As she descended the short staircase of the terrace, Eric came into full view.

He was leaning against the house. His whole body spun to face her as she spoke. Sookie noticed some matter behind him that could only be one thing. Eric had been sick. Stricken with worry, she quickly removed her glove and closed the gap between them. If he had a fever, she would call for a doctor immediately. The sudden concern for Eric's wellbeing bothered her to a degree. Why did she care for a man who would most likely be a selfish and unloving husband?

Sookie's thought was silenced when Eric snatched her naked wrist in his hand. She gasped at his abrupt movement. After convincing her that he had simply eaten something that had made him temporarily ill, they went back inside. Using discretion, Eric led her to the upstairs sitting room. A tea tray had been placed on a nearby settee that sat before a small fireplace. She assumed Eric had requested it, as well having a fire lit.

As Eric poured her a cup of tea, Sookie busied herself with replacing her glove. Sookie's brows came together as she realized that her gloves were one of the many items of clothing she owned that required an extra pair of hands. Eric set down his cup and saucer and aided her in fastening the tiny buttons above her right elbow. As he gingerly handled her slender limb, she focused her attention on his calm face. He had just called her Sookie. He must have overheard Jason call her that. It was odd to her that he would use such a private name when speaking to her. They had spent much of the weekend together, but she hardly thought he would be so comfortable to use a nickname. After he explained his discovery of her name, he asked if he could call her Sookie as well. For some unknown reason, Sookie felt her lips pull into a small smile. Much to her surprise, she wanted him to call her by her less formal name. Addressing her as Sookie seemed to ease some of the underlying tension surrounding the two of them.

Sookie's eyes had wandered a bit while she was lost in thought; the room had been silent for a moment. When her eyes focused back on Eric, he was staring at her intently. Any ease she had just felt was diminished. She cleared her throat and addressed him, inquiring of the purpose of his request to speak with her.

Without stopping, Eric retrieved a tiny satin box from his coat pocket. He quickly and gently removed the glove from her left hand. _'Oh, dear God!' _she thought as he plucked the sparkling gold band and slipped it on her finger. "It fits," he said, sounding pleased with himself.

Sookie's eyes remained focused on one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry she had ever received. She should have been overjoyed at Eric's thoughtfulness, but in that moment the ring only signified one thing, defeat. Before this moment, everything regarding her engagement to Eric had been words. As the diamonds sparkled on her finger, it made everything real. "Do you like it?" she heard.

"It's lovely," she muttered.

Her own self-pity shattered when her face drew up to Eric's emotionless face. She realized she had hurt him as he spoke to her in a slightly thwarted tone. Franticly, she thought of something to say to aid his mood. She smiled at him brightly, complimenting her ring and suggesting plans for after their return to London. She was pleased to see that her efforts had aided his mood. Almost as soon as his pleased grin transformed into a sweeter smile, it was gone. Anxiety began to course through Sookie's nerves, and he slid an arm behind her and leaned in closer to her. The way he was staring down at her gave him the resemblance of a hungry wolf. How angry was he that she had not thanked him, even when she tried to repair her negligence, he did not believe her? She did not understand.

"I am sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know what else to say." Her heart was hammering in her chest as she fought to keep her body from trembling. He slid even closer to her as his cool finger and breath danced over her mouth.

"Who said that I wanted you to say anything?"

Not a second later, his mouth was on hers, muffling her cry of surprise. As his strong cool mouth moved expertly over hers, everything registered. For the first time, a man was kissing her, not because of platonic or family affection, but because he wanted her. She felt tiny as she melted into his strong muscular embrace. An unfamiliar ache began to build from deep inside of her. Her fingers bit into his soft wool coat as Eric deepened the kiss. Her inner ache heated as she felt the cool intrusion of his skillful tongue. His tongue moved deliciously along hers, shamelessly she reciprocated his movement. Up to this point in her life, it was the single most erotic act she had ever taken part in. Needing air, she broke from his mouth, flushed and gasping for air. She rested her head against his solid chest and asked if the way she had just been kissed was normal. It could not have been, as far as her knowledge went. She knew kisses were not supposed to cause your insides to ache with need.

He slid one hand up from her back and angled her mouth back to his. She gazed into his hot blue eyes as he asked if she enjoyed being kissed in such a way. A new flush rose to her cheeks, and his mouth took over hers before she could form a response.

They never made it back to the other guests that night. After a countless number of kisses and pointless conversation, Eric delivered Sookie to her room. Her lips were swollen slightly as she wished him a good night and closed the door behind her. With the exception of ravaging her mouth, Eric had been a perfect gentleman. She had a feeling he wanted more. For heaven's sake, what would their wedding night be like? The very thought of it made her dizzy.

***

The carriage jostled over a rough patch of road, and Jason was roused. He raked his fingers through his heavy blond locks and settled his head in his hand with an irritable groan at the offensive light coming from Sookie's side of the cab.

"Good afternoon, Jason! Only a few more minutes, and we should be home."

He glowered at her bright smile. "For heaven's sake, woman, cover the blasted window!"

Sookie could not help but smile at his self induced pain, served him right for drinking so much the night before. Ignoring his demand, she looked back out the window. She would not be going back to school now that she was engaged to Eric. Her heart jumped at the thought of him. Jason had said he would be over tonight to review the new accounts they had taken on during holiday. Her nerves settled as she looked over to her pickled brother.

"I would not fall asleep again if I were you. Remember Eric is meeting with you in only a few short hours." She played casually with the ends of the ribbon from her bonnet. "I cannot have my future husband thinking my brother a drunkard."

Jason rolled away from his sister's smooth face, groaning as he begged her to shut out the light. Just as Sookie was about to show him pity, they turned down their street. Amelia was to be home now. She could hardly wait for the carriage to stop, and let her out. As Jason's London home came into view, she tapped her brother's knee. "Wake up, silly, we're home."

Jason lazily sat up as the carriage slowed to a stop. Quickly, familiar faces emerged from the home, one face in particular Sookie was elated to see. "Amelia!" After the footman assisted Sookie to the walkway, she hurried up the steps to meet the warm embrace of her friend and governess. Sookie's eyes misted a little, realizing how much she had missed her.

Amelia held her for a moment before righting her. Sookie was not offended. Although Amelia was her friend, she was also her governess, someone who instructed unruly –or in Sookie's case, American– girls to become ladies. "It is so good to see you again; you must tell me everything about your stay in Hampshire." Amelia escorted her inside and led her upstairs to her room. "And I do mean _everything_."

The emphasis on the last word piqued Sookie's curiosity. She took a glance into Amelia's mind. Apparently, everyone had caught wind of the engagement between the crazy American girl and the devilish rake who was her brother's business partner.

"Amelia, Mr. Northman is a respectable man." She felt Amelia's hand take hers and bring it to her face. Her eyes widened at the sparkling bauble on her left hand. "Devilish, he most definitely is, but I would rather be aware of who he is now than find out after we marry."

Amelia paused at the doorway of Sookie's room. Her eyes narrowed, "You seem a little too calm about all of this. Americans, pardon me for saying this, think of arranged marriages as to being a bit passé. I have a difficult time accepting that you are content with this agreement."

Sookie's cool front melted slightly as she removed her coat and gloves. She slumped on the edge of her bed, not able to look at Amelia as she toyed with a wrinkle of her travel-rumpled gown. "It is not like I have another option. I have considered life as a spinster or governess, but I have come to the conclusion that even if Eric was a scoundrel, it would be better than being alone forever."

Amelia took a seat next to Sookie. Silently, she loosened the ribbon of her bonnet and slipped it off her sandy crown. As a fresh tear rolled down Sookie's cheek, Amelia scooted closer and used the edge of her sleeve the blot her tear. "My friend, you will never be alone, arranged or not. If this man doesn't fall in love with you, he is a fool." Sookie could not help but smile at her friend.

Amelia smiled back, appearing slightly girlish. "Now, you must tell me, is he as handsome as they all say?"

Sookie giggled, happy Amelia could find light in the subject. "Wickedly so, as if the devil himself had blond locks and blue eyes."

"Oh my," Amelia bit her lip smiling. "Perhaps we should increase our church attendance? For your sake, of course."

"You shall meet him tonight if you wish."

"He calls tonight?"

"Yes, to meet with my brother."

"Did he not just see…Oh, never mind."

Sookie watched as Amelia hopped off the bed and rang for a maid.

"What are you doing, Amelia?"

"Ringing for tea and a bath. You cannot possibly be seen by him in your current condition, poor man might ask for his ring back."

"Amelia!"

********AN: EPOV Snippet

_Dearest Lord,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. My stay in Scotland has come to an end. Jeremiah is aging, and I no longer wish for his company. With your permission, I wish to return to London for a fortnight and then continue on to France. The years we have been apart have been adventurous, but if you will have me, I would very much wish to see you again._

_Fondly Yours,_

_Pamela Ravencroft._

_My Pamela,_

_Your consideration is greatly appreciated. My child, you are always welcome to rejoin me, wherever I may be. You will leave Scotland and join me in London without delay. I look forward to seeing how my child has managed her first hundred years. Now that you have made your desire known, do not keep me waiting. There is someone I wish for you to meet._

_Din fader,_

_E_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

Eric woke as the sun fell. He dressed quickly in clean black trousers, modestly designed waistcoat, shirt and wool coat. He combed his hair in the mirror and fastened his golden mane with a delicate leather tie. For his kind's sake, many of the myths about vampires were false and had been created by his own kind to conceal their true being. Thankfully, lacking a refection had been one of them. Before leaving his town house, he went to the study to retrieve a letter he had written the night before and an account book he had not trusted his partner to remember from Hampshire. His ears perked at the soft footsteps of his housemaid, Ginger. He called to her, and she scuttled into the room and gave a little curtsy.

"Yes, Sir?"

Handing her the letter, he walked out to the foyer. There waiting patiently was a footman who had called for his carriage. The footman held out Eric's top hat, winter coat, and gloves. Ginger followed Eric, waiting for further instructions.

"Ginger, it is of the utmost importance that this letter is sent on its way to Glasgow, Scotland. I wish for it to arrive no later than Saturday." He pulled a few bank notes from his pocket book and handed her the money. "If the courier gives you any trouble, give this to them. I do not care if they say it will not make it in two days, it has been done before."

She nodded and then disappeared down a hallway as he took his things from the footman and set out.

***

As Eric was led down the long hallway to Jason's study, he could not stop himself from looking for signs of Sookie. It had irritated him how often his mind had fallen to the subject of her. He needed to take her soon. Eric was confident that once he satisfied his lustful hunger and curiosity, he would easily focus on to the real reason for their union− her telepathy. Tonight he would set a wedding date. When Jason and Eric were done overlooking their new accounts, Eric would have Jason call his sister in to set a date. The sooner the better, he thought.

Eric and Jason spent the next two hours reviewing every man they talked to during the holidays that committed or showed a business interest in steelworks. As Eric made some final notes, Jason went to the sideboard and poured himself a generous glass of brandy. Offering Eric some, he poured him a more modest portion.

"By god, Andrew Bellfleur can talk! That man had me up until I could smell the sausage being boiled for breakfast." He rubbed his temples. "And did I mention how much he drinks? I could barely keep up. I have been a wreck all day."

Eric grinned, thankful he would never have to deal with hangovers or enduring long-winded humans. The last time Eric was drunk had been the last night he had been alive.

"Now that our business is taken care of for the evening, I would like to discuss Ms. Stackhouse."

Jason perked at the mention of his sister. "Yes," he smiled and took a heavy sip of brandy, "It seems she's warmed to you a bit. I could not be more pleased."

Eric set the account book on the desk. He took his small glass of brandy and went to lean against the mantel of the fireplace. "She is a splendid girl. I could not be happier with the match, and that is why I would like to take her as my wife as soon as possible."

Jason blinked, "Well I don't see any trouble with that happening." He sat back at his desk and pulled out a calendar. "It won't be a large wedding; we have little family. A weeknight, perhaps?"

It did not surprise Eric to see that Jason had no concern in his sister's wishes. Eric had no intention of giving Sookie what she wanted in regards to a ceremony, but having her present during this discussion would give the illusion that he cared. "Perhaps, you should call Sookie in, and we can all discuss it together." Eric walked over to Jason, looking him square in the eye. He was in no mood to hear the young boy in front of him talk back, like the spoiled child he had been all this life. Pulling Jason under his influence was too easy− pathetic really. His dead eyes looked blankly into Jason's eyes. "You are going to ring your footman to fetch your sister for me. Do you understand? Good."

Jason mechanically went to the bell pull and waited for a servant to appear at the door. He stated his order and returned to his desk. As Jason's eyes met Eric's, Eric released him from his influence. Jason shook his head. "Forgive me, what were you just saying about Sook-Susanna?"

"You just said we were going to wait for her."

Jason rubbed his head again and took a swallow of brandy. "I say, I must be more fatigued than I thought."

A few minutes later, Sookie arrived at the door. Both men stood. "Good evening, Mr. Northman. Jason? You wanted to see me?"

"I wanted to see you." Eric took her bare hand and brought it to his lips. "Good evening, Ms. Stackhouse. Your brother and I want to talk to you about the wedding."

Her smile faded at the word. "Wedding?" Her face shot from Eric's to her brother's. "So soon?"

"It is what people do after they get engaged. Is it not?" There was a slight sharpness to Jason's tone that caused the muscles in Eric's back to tense.

"But I've only known him for a week. Surely, you cannot be serious?"

Jason's voice hardened. "I do not bloody give a damn! If Mr. Northman wishes to marry you tonight, he will do as he wishes."

Sookie's face shot to Eric. An unexpected pang of remorse shot through his chest as her pleading eyes focused only on him. She tried to hide the desperation in her voice but failed. "Please, a little more time is all I ask. This is all happening too soon. I will marry you, you have my word." She took a step closer. He could smell the scent of lavender water on her freshly bathed skin. God help him. "Please Mr. Northman, would it be too horrible to wait just a little longer?" _She doesn't have a clue. _He could see the glassy rim of her eyes threatening to spill. Suddenly Eric found himself inwardly pleading. _Min söta flicka do not weep, I beg you._

"Listen here, woman. You will quarrel with us no more! I am the man of this house, and you will marry who I say, when I say!"

Eric glared at Jason with a hatred he had never felt for any human. He wanted to tear him apart. Regardless of the nature of his union with Sookie, she was his. No one would address his lady in such a manner, ever. The only thing preventing him from launching his body at Jason was the fluttering heart next to him. He reached down for her hand. She flinched at his touch but quickly laced her small fingers with his. Her face was as pale as his; she had not taken her eyes off her brother. Eric wanted to kill him.

Jason was sweating. Clearing his throat, he stood and left the room without another word. It was made obvious to Eric that the young man was overcome with guilt from his outburst. Sookie's rigid body also made it apparent that Jason rarely, if ever, spoke to her in such a manner.

Releasing her hand, Eric went to the door, closed it, and turned the lock. In a flash, he was back with Sookie. A salty stream of tears had finally taken over her shocked, white cheeks. Another unwelcomed pang shot through him. He cursed the foreign sensation. In that moment, all he wanted to do was hold Sookie and stop her tears. He gathered her in his arms and brought them to a large reading chair in front of the fire. Without protest, she curled into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. At any other time, he would have taken great pleasure with her sitting on his lap, but there was nothing sexual about their embrace, her delicate body gripping to his as if it were a lifeline. In that moment he vowed to himself that even if he could not promise her love, he would never cause her pain.

Eric tilted her head to view her face, relieved to see some of her color had returned. He blotted away the drying trails of moisture with his glove.

"I will never speak to you like that. I want you to know this."

She nodded and looked away, now toying with a ribbon on her gown.

"Sookie, look at me. I don't want you to be afraid of me."

She looked up at him, "I am not afraid of you." _Lie_.

He lifted a brow, "You are not?"

The corners of her mouth turned up, and strange relief swept over him. "Well, not exactly, you are very different from anyone else I know. Sometimes you do things I do not understand, and there is no way of me knowing why."

"Because you cannot see in my mind?"

"Yes." Sookie took a big breath as she composed her response. "Ironically, the parts of you that frighten me are the parts that draw me to you. I am telling you this because it is why I want more time. I don't need to love you, but I would like to at least know you."

"How much time do you need?"

"I am not sure."

"I am not going to lie. I want to marry you soon." He tilted her head to face him again, "I would like to propose something to you. I understand why you want to wait, but I do not wish to do so. Marry me the earliest possible evening, and I vow to be truthful to you always. Whatever you wish to know, I will not keep it from you."

He was not ready to tell her what he was, but there was no way around it if he were to fully enjoy her as he intended.

Sookie mulled over his proposition for a moment and then muttered her consent. Eric's brows lifted in mild surprise.

"Might I ask why you agreed without even taking a second to question me?"

Her eyes shot up to his. They were full of unreadable emotion. "I believe you."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Jason's voice called to them from the other side. Eric placed a gentle kiss on Sookie's cheek and set her down in a nearby chair. He went to the door and let Jason in.

Jason walked over to Sookie, taking his hand in hers, "I should have never spoken to you like that. It was cruel and unacceptable. I don't know what came over me."

"I forgive you, Jason."

Eric came to stand by Sookie, "Please make arrangements for your sister and I." Eric smiled inwardly. Unfortunately for Sookie, she would not have a wedding with sunshine and flowers, but it was out of his control. Daytime weddings were scheduled months in advance, and it would be selfish of them to worm their way into a coveted spot when there would be only a few people in their party. He doubted she would put up much of a fuss.

***

The next evening Jason sent a calling card to Eric, requesting he join Sookie for evening tea. He had also sent notification that the wedding ceremony was to take place on Sunday evening, tomorrow evening. A complicated wave of feelings overcame him. He had made the decision not to tell Sookie who he was until after the wedding. He would make the sacrifice of not taking her virgin blood. By his own doing, everything had happened quickly. But Sookie was fragile, untouched, and he was certain she had been informed of the horrors that could play out on her wedding night. If he frightened her, there would be no way of getting her into bed. It would not be long, but he would show will power for one night. He knew was strong enough to bed her without feeding from her, but why restrict himself from fully enjoying what was his? Telling her he was a vampire had to be handled with extreme delicacy. If he failed, she might very well never go near him again. Even if he was a monster, he would never take such a beautiful creature by force.

Eric made the short trip to the Stackhouse residence and waited for Sookie in the foyer. A young brunette woman descended the staircase and greeted Eric.

"You must be Mr. Northman. I am Ms. Amelia Broadway, Susanna's governess…"

As the girl had come closer, Eric noticed a pendant he had not seen in years hanging from Amelia's dainty neck. The pendant was a pagan symbol. With Christianity wide spread throughout Europe, the only people who wore such jewelry were witches. _Häxa!_

It was obvious to Eric that Amelia had realized what he was. Witches had known of vampire existence for quite some time, and if a person was well informed, it was easy to spot one. Handsome as he was, he did not bear the skin tone of a living, breathing man.

The air was pregnant with unspoken thoughts. They failed to make any greeting gestures, like a bow or handshake. They just stood there, staring at each other. Finally Amelia parted her lips to speak.

"Does she know?"

**AN: Yes, yes I know, terrible place to leave the story right? To clarify anyone's questions, yes, Amelia is a witch. Next chapter will continue Eric's pov. Links for Amelia's pendant and Sookie's gown will be found in my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

Sookie sat in the carriage, red eyed and more fatigued than she had ever been in her entire life. She hadn't slept a wink the night before. After Eric had left her home last night, she confronted Amelia about a number of strange and hateful thoughts. The disturbing thoughts had all been directed toward Eric. When Sookie made her way back to her room, she confronted her governess. Sookie had no idea what was in store for her when she demanded to know why Amelia held such unjustified distaste for a person. Amelia accused Eric of being a monster, a creature that could literally suck the life from Sookie. At the time, Amelia's bizarre and fanciful accusations had only angered Sookie.

"You are making this all up! I will not have you talk about the person I am going to marry like this! Could it be that you are simply angry that now you will have to find work elsewhere? Or is it that you never thought anyone would be willing to marry me? Crazy, invalid, Sookie."

Later that night as Sookie stared blankly toward the ceiling, she began to feel a chill come over her. Amelia had mentioned some interesting things about Eric that happened to be true. There were things that only a person who had been close to him would know. As far as she knew, Amelia had not met Eric until that night.

"Please, Sookie, do you not think that it is strange for him to be up only at night? His touch, has it ever been warm? He is so pale, as if he had not seen the sun for ages. Please, Sookie, I cannot tell you how I know these things, but I do. You must believe me."

"Stop speaking of him this way! Please leave now, I need to rest. If you cannot control your thoughts, perhaps you should stay in London. I am marrying Eric tomorrow evening, and if you want to keep me as a friend, I advise you not to interfere. My brother would probably fall deathly ill for the stress of it all and see that no one in London ever hires you again. I don't want to see that."

"Sookie, please, he could kill you!"

"Leave!"

Amelia had been right. Eric was always cool to the touch, even his mouth. She had never seen him in the daytime, even though he had agreed to spend a day with her when they returned to London. He hardly ever ate anything. Curiosity was beginning to turn into fear. Who was she marrying?

A hole in the road jostled Sookie back into the present moment. Her brother sat across from her smiling from ear to ear. They were en route back to Hampshire where Sookie and Eric would wed in a small chapel. Jason and Eric had no patience for the long and tedious task of following the wishes of most London churches. Hurried unions often took place in Scotland or rural country villages. Jason had offered the small and remote church in Hampshire a handsome donation to comply.

"Cheer up, darling. Tonight you will finally be Mrs. Eric Northman."

Sookie swallowed what felt like a rock in her throat. She did not know whether to cry, yell or scream, she settled for saying nothing at all. Once again, she felt trapped.

Though it went against custom, Sookie would have to see Eric before the wedding. Tradition and all etiquette had been long thrown out the window, so why not one last thing? She needed to speak to him. He promised her he would tell her the truth. He had to tell her this was all foolish folklore.

"I had a dress made for you. I had it made just in case such a situation like this occurred. It has been in storage for a year. I really thought you were going to marry Herveaux. Thankfully, you have stayed the same size. I hope you like it."

Sookie's eyes seared into Jason's clueless face. "Sometimes, dear brother, you make it very difficult not to hate you."

***

Her pillows were still damp from spilled tears when two handmaids woke her from her brief nap. They moved quickly, helping Sookie bathe, dress and arrange her hair. Much to her surprise, she was not completely repulsed by the ivory gown her brother had made for her. Why did it seem that every kind gesture brother offered had to be tainted by his own selfishness?

It was dark now and in an hour, Eric, Jason and the Du Rones would be making their way to the small chapel. Sookie sat in the small sitting room that was joined to her bedroom. Sookie had asked one of the maids to have a footman deliver Mr. Northman to her the moment he arrived at the estate. When the steady greeting voices filtered in through a cracked open window, her heart began to pound. He was here! She clenched and unclenched her fists, telling herself over and over again that she needed be brave.

Sookie's inward chanting halted when the footman stepped into the room with Eric behind him. Her raging anxiety seemed to diminish significantly as she focused on him. Yes, he was uncommonly pale, but his smile was warm. It was hardly the face of a blood thirsty monster. As the footman took leave, Eric went to her. He was still in his rumpled travel clothes. Tiny bits of dirt had sprayed across his outer coat, and his usual tidy hair seemed to be a bit windswept. Perhaps he did not look like a monster, but Eric's roughed state seemed to spark even more questions in Sookie.

"Sookie, my exquisite bride, is it not bad luck for me to see you prior to the ceremony?"

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. His lips were cool on her hot flushed cheek. She could not help but flinch and take a step back. Eric pulled back calmly and waited for her to speak, but Sookie did not know what to say. What she was about to ask him was insane. If he did not think she was crazy before, he most certainly would after this. Perhaps it would be for the best. She had grown fond of him, but there was so much she did not know. If his strange behavior continued through their marriage, she didn't know how long she would be able to hide her persistent curiosity.

As her eyes focused on Eric's face, she took notice of a small twig caught in his hair. Sookie took a deep breath to help her reign in her growing anxiety and stepped forward. She reached up and removed the tiny stick from his hair.

"How did you get here tonight?" Her voice was small, still unsure whether she was ready to ask what she needed to ask.

A sardonic smile pulled across his mouth. "I took a coach. Why do you ask? Is something the matter?"

Sookie's eyes fell to the twig she had pressed between her gloved fingers.

"You're going to think I've gone mad for what I am about to say, but please, you told me that if I had questions to ask, you would answer them."

"Yes, I am aware." He took her hand in his. He was too calm. It could not be true. She didn't know where to start. It seemed like a thousand questions were swimming in her head. As his gloved fingers rubbed over hers, it dawned on her. She knew what she needed to do, as bold and invading as it was, it would confirm everything.

Sookie pulled her hand from his. Her hand was trembling slightly as it moved to his broad, linen covered chest. Eric stood completely still, not once did he protest when her clumsy finger undid the top three buttons. His calm demeanor did nothing but cause Sookie's nervousness to heighten; however, she continued. Silently she removed the long white silk glove from her right arm. In this moment, every rule and manner she had been taught was throw out the window. She willed her anxious body to take in air as her shaking hand went back to his shirt. Eric's body stiffened slightly under her bare touch. Sookie closed her eyes; she could not dare look at him. She held her breath and slid her trembling hand into his shirt.

It was the first time Sookie had ever touched a man's bare skin in such a personal place. A light fleece brushed between her fingers as she felt the smooth skin underneath. All composure seemed to escape her as she gasped in shock. His skin was cold and pale, but more importantly, his chest did not move to take in air. Worst of all, under her hand where his heart should be, there was nothing. Her own heart seemed to be pounding hard enough for the both of them. She was not crazy; Amelia was right! The man in front of her, the man she was about to marry, was no man at all!

"What are you?" she asked quiet and shaky.

The room fell silent. Her mind was spinning. She did not know whether to run, scream or cry. She felt lightheaded and thought she might faint. Sookie took in another sharp breath and then she felt a large cool hand on her back. She knew she needed to look at him. She could not fully believe it was all true. Slowly, she willed her eyes back to his. Every screaming nerve in her body began to calm as she gazed into the softest blue eyes she had ever seen. There was so much to read on his face− none of which seemed hurtful or monstrous. Everything in Sookie was telling her she was a fool for not running in terror, but there was something in this creature that made it impossible.

"She was right, wasn't she?"

"Yes," Eric said softly as he gingerly stroked her back.

"But you don't seem like a monster to me. You are not a man?"

"I am a man, only different."

Her brows knitted together. Her mind seemed to form new questions with every second that passed. She looked up to his face again; his gaze was still gentle and calm.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Yes, but I had hoped we could have waited a bit longer. It was inevitable. I wanted you to be more at ease around me." His hands slid up to her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze; his face was more sincere than it had ever been before. "I do not want you to fear me. You must know whatever beastly things I may do, I will never cause you harm."

There was a light knock on the door. Quickly, Jason let himself in.

"Ah, there you are. I had heard you arrived." Jason shot a mocking glance at Sookie. "Susanna, he will be your husband soon enough! Let the man dress! We need to be at the church soon."

Eric glared at Jason, and he shrank back into the hallway. Once her brother was gone, Eric brought his attention back to Sookie.

"We are still getting married. My only hope is that you are not opposing this union now. It would be most unpleasant for you if that were the case."

How sweet of him to remind her that she had no choice in the matter. A wry smile played across her lips. "I think we both know that no one else would have me."

He pulled her close to him, wrapping two strong arms around her tightly. The scents of fresh soil, leather and spiced soap filled her head. Smiling, he brushed his lips against hers and whispered, "My dear, you have no idea how wrong you are."

**AN: I know I said in chapter 7 that this chapter would be EVOP sorry ladies but we'll have to wait a little longer to join Eric again. If you would like to see what Sookie's dress looks like, I have posted a link on my profile. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

Sookie sat at the edge of her bed. Her heart, pounding in her throat, was the only sound as she sat alone in wait. The wedding had gone off without a hitch. After the ceremony, everyone returned to the estate for a celebratory supper. Thankfully, for Sookie the supper had not been too elaborate. Any food she had eaten had been forced. Now she was to wait for her husband. Tara, Lady Du Rone, had been kind enough to join Sookie for a moment after dinner. The Lady had quickly shooed a maid away to speak to Sookie in private.

Tara's careful fingers softly removed Sookie's hairpins as she spoke. "It is unnatural for me to tend to another lady's hair, but a maid does not need to hear our conversation." A pin fell to the mahogany dressing table with a plinking sound. "I understand your mother and grandmother are gone. I am sorry. My mother did not accompany me on my wedding night either."

Sookie looked at the reflection of the young woman behind her, half-embarrassed and half-begging for her next word.

"It can be pleasant, if you are in love."

"What if you are not?"

Tara dropped another pin on the table. The rest of the conversation did nothing to calm Sookie's nerves. Eric, her husband, had confirmed all the fears Amelia had bestowed on her, and yet she could not bring herself to cower from him. Eric was different; he had told her that. They were both different. The corners of her mouth pulled into a slight smile when she realized she found comfort in that. She hardly thought of him as a monster. There was still much about him that she did not know. Since the moment she had met Eric, there had been a constant inner battle between logic and emotion. Her curiosity and sense of adventure seemed to completely contradict her desperate need for self-preservation. Amelia said he could be dangerous, and the thought of what Eric could be capable of made her heart race. She was Mrs. Eric Northman now. It both excited and terrified her to not know what that meant.

There was a light knock at the door and then Eric entered. The sight of him made her palms sweat. Nothing Tara had told her had eased the fear of what a wedding night could be. Still, a part of her hoped that Eric would do as he promised and not harm her. Bravely, she stood from the bed.

"Hello."

Eric did not say anything. He smiled as he moved toward her with the smooth movement of a large cat. Sookie noticed that he was still wearing his suit from the wedding, the fine tailoring fit well over his large toned body. Sookie swallowed to aid her dry throat, the very size of him made her stomach jump with nerves. He paused for a moment to remove his jacket, setting it on a chair. When he finally reached her, Eric leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

"Good evening, wife."

His whisper seemed to cause the hairs at the nape of her neck to stand. How was it possible to for this man to excite so many different nerves at once? Eric noticed her stiffen as his large hands slid up her arms. Eric took a step back and examined Sookie's face. She had been trying her best not to look nervous, but her body betrayed her. He gave her shoulders a little squeeze.

"You are nervous; I hear most women are on their wedding night. It may ease you a little to know that I have every intention to make this night a pleasant one. For both of us."

His hands nimbly made work of her dressing gown. In no time, the gown was a pool of blue velvet at Sookie's feet. She could not fight the flushing of her skin, her chemise and drawers were only lightweight linen and hardly left anything to the imagination. Cool air had quickly washed away all warmth from her gown. Almost immediately, she brought her arms to her chest to cover her state of undress. The moment her arms closed around herself, she felt two large hands on her shoulder. To her surprise, in the few seconds of silence, Eric had removed his waistcoat and cravat. His shirt was open, revealing his pale, muscular torso. Sookie took a moment to take in the newly exposed skin. His bare chest brought temporary ease to her own nakedness. Eric's chest was almost white with a light sprinkling of golden hair. It accented the hard motionless muscles beneath.

As she brought her eyes back to Eric's face, he drew her close. The backs of her hands pressed against the tight, cool muscles on his midsection. Indescribable heat began to travel through her body.

"Do not be ashamed of your body. It is beautiful."

Her breath hitched as she felt his cool finger play with the hem of her chemise. His eyes were burning with a need she had not seen before. Unable to protest, Sookie lifted her arms as he tugged the light garment over her head.

Instantly, she was enveloped in his arms. Sookie gasped at the sudden movement. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing and placed her in the middle of the large bed. The cool linen on her back did nothing to soothe her flushed skin. Eric quickly removed his shirt and boots. He joined her on the bed, sliding uncomfortably close to her. Gently, he pulled her hands away from her chest, revealing her bare breasts. Sookie gripped the bed linens as she watched Eric's eyes rake over her body. She followed his hungry eyes until they met her eyes and softened slightly. The ever subtle change seemed to settle her nerves a little.

Eric's fingertips traced lightly over her jaw, neck and settled on the soft curve of her breast. He touched her with the lightness one would use in handling a butterfly. His mouth covered hers softly, she responded, his cool tongue quickly gaining access into her mouth. What a skilled kisser he was! His cool mouth seemed to melt away the anxiety in her stomach and light a spark farther down. Eric's hand ran smoothly up and down her body and almost seemed to warm from the heat of her skin.

Sookie took in a deep breath of air when Eric's skillful mouth left hers. He made a trail of soft kisses down to her breast. She tried to hold back a tiny moan when she felt his cool tongue again. This time it was swirling around one of her sensitive nipples. As Eric continued to taste and caress her soft flesh, the tiny spark of heat below began to grow in to a warm, needing ache.

Sookie was panting when he finally lifted his head from her bosom. In a husky voice he spoke again.

"You have the most magnificent breasts I have ever seen." He brushed a few wisps of hair from her face and smiled. "Shall we see the rest of you now?" Without waiting for an answer, Eric gingerly removed her drawers and rid himself of his remaining clothes.

Sookie's pleasure-filled haze was quickly replaced with wild nerves again. She had never seen a naked man before, nor had she ever been naked in front of one. Her heart pounded uncontrollably as Eric moved back to her. Eric's cool, hard body pressed gently against hers as he took her mouth. As their tongues danced together again, her body seemed to relax once more. Her hands finally let go of the linen, and one hand boldly went to his neck. Her touch seemed to cause something to stir in him. Eric deepened the kiss. This time Sookie did not hold back her moan. She was starting to realize tonight might not end in a painful or humiliating act of consummation. She hoped fervently it would not.

As Eric began to slide his hand down over her stomach, she felt a tiny pinch of pain in her lip. She broke away from Eric. When she saw his face, more importantly his mouth, she could not help but shrink away slightly. Eric had fangs!

"Eric, you have fangs! You _are_ a vampire!"

He had loosened his hold on her to allow her space, but it was not nearly enough. Even if he wasn't human, why did his teeth look like that now? Was he going to hurt her? She tried to pull back a little more, her back muscles strained against cool steel bands.

His fangs slid away. "Yes, but I thought you knew that earlier."

"I- why were your teeth like that? Were you going to attack me?"

Eric smiled at her in a way that made her heart pound even faster. He lowered his mouth to her neck. She stiffened on contact. He kissed softly up to her ear.

"My darling, you have much to learn about my kind." He nibbled gently on her ear, reigniting the ache from before. "Those come out for reasons other than feeding."

"What do you mean-Oh!"

Sookie gasped at the feel of the cool hard shaft pressing against her inner thigh.

"Someday, I hope you will let me taste you. I do not think tonight would be wise for that. Of course, I would only do so if you allowed me to?"

His cool fingers trailed over her throat, tracing fragile lines over veins with a sensitivity that made her breath catch. New heat built between her legs. Sookie should have been panicking. Her husband was telling her that he wanted to bite her; that was not normal! It certainly was not normal for her to be excited about that. Perhaps it was because her life had been nothing but predictable before Eric, and now with him, life could not be farther from it.

"It can be very pleasurable. Of course, I would only take a little. I would not allow your life to be in danger," Eric stroked the side of her neck. "You must believe me when I tell you I would never cause you harm. You must trust me."

She did trust him to a degree. Even though she had doubts, she would never tell him. Everything she knew was telling her to be cautious, but there was something about Eric. It seemed everything he did was with purpose and sincerity. Gradually, her muscles began to relax back against him.

Eric's hand resumed the path down to the blonde curls and tender flesh between her thighs. He kept his cool mouth on her, silently coaxing her body to relax even more. Sookie could not help but allow him to do as he wished, every skillful caress of his tongue and hands seemed to fan the flames of ache heating inside her. A soft gasp escaped her lips when Eric's exploring fingers found a particularly sensitive spot within her tender folds. Moisture began gathering and heat collected between her legs as Eric continued to stroke her sensitive flesh. Her body stiffened slightly as he pushed a finger into the warmth of her core. Noticing the change, he brought his face back to hers and whispered a few calming words of encouragement. He pumped his finger in and out, curling inside against her aching flesh. She could feel herself grow wetter. It was something that had never happened before, but in the heat moment, she could not spare the energy to be embarrassed. Waves of heat coursed through her body as he as added another finger, pumping and stroking in delicious patterns. Sookie suddenly found the pleasure to be too much. It engulfed her, causing her body to spasm against his hand.

Sookie quickly felt something else take the place of Eric's hand. He had lowered himself over her, his cool skin pressed deliciously against hers. Using the bed to support most of his weight, he looked down at her with blazing blue eyes. His intensity made her breathe falter. Gaining what little composure she could, Sookie nodded for him to continue.

Despite the slowness and care of his motion, Sookie gasped at the pain of his entrance. Her hands gripped onto Eric's smooth, muscular shoulders digging her nails in slightly. He waited for a moment until she granted him permission to continue. She bit her lip, her eyes glued shut. Every large, cool, invading inch burned around her tight untouched flesh. A low moan vibrated from Eric's throat when he paused for a moment, waiting for her body to grow accustomed to his size. As her body adjusted to him, the pain seemed to diminish greatly.

Eric cradled her in his strong hands as he slowly began to pump inside her. Being surrounded by his muscular frame, she finally felt safe. Her hold on him relaxed. Once again, the familiar ache returned, the foreign flesh seemed to tease and ignite every nerve it touched. Waves of pleasure lapped over her as he quickened their pace slightly. A moan escaped her as she found herself lifting her hips slightly to meet his thrusts.

Sookie moaned softly into Eric's mouth. She could feel her body begin to tense as it had before. Eric's fangs were exposed again. She looked at him; his face was pleasure filled as she was sure was being reflected in her face. She was teetering on the edge of orgasm when a touch of curiosity struck her.

His head lowered to the nook of her shoulder. While keeping his steady rhythm, he mumbled something foreign in her ear. Heat and pleasure coursed through her body. It begged for release. A keening noise broke from her lips as one of his fangs scraped against her flushed skin. The sensation had awakened something new in her, sending a delicious current directly to aching flesh. Dizzy and over stimulated, an inaudible plea escaped her lips.

It was the only permission he required. White light erupted behind the backs of her eyes, every fiber of her being seemed to combust with the most intense, magnificent sensations she had ever experienced. She cried out as her body spasmed against the cool body pressed between hers. A moment later, Eric lifted his mouth from her and shuddered against her, letting out a low guttural moan.

Eric rolled off her and drew her close against his chest.

"Exquisite…" his thick voice spoke softly into her hair as he stroked her back. Sookie took in heavy breaths, as she lay against him. She had many questions for him but knew this was not the time. Sookie took in his heavy masculine scent, nuzzling him before resting her head on his silent chest.

The heavy welcoming darkness began to sink in. Sookie heard him begin to murmur something but found that slumber was her only option.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

Two bodies lay motionless in the large bed. Eric's young spent wife lay anchored to him. It was not in his nature to hold or linger with a woman in bed, but the creature cocooned gently in his arms was so much more than anyone else. With mild frustration, he found himself yearning to hold her and be close to her much more than he had expected. Her soft, sweet, innocent nature was something he had not been near in over a thousand years. The intense need to keep her his and safe suddenly made his chest feel tight.

Eric's eyes went to the delicate face resting on his chest. She looked so peaceful pressed against his cool undead flesh, and it brought a sense of intimacy far more sacred than what they had shared only a short time earlier. His cock stirred as he savored the memory from earlier tonight. She had been magnificent, far more than anything he had imagined.

When he walked into her room, she was dressed in a blue velvet dressing gown, her hair falling down her back in golden silk waves. Eric removed his coat as he went to her. He had waited too long for this. Of course it had all been worth it, Sookie was his now.

She had put on a brave face, he had to admire that. Still polite, still a lady, Sookie greeted him. He greeted her as well, and the room was silent again. A tiny moment of resentment to an unknown maid flashed within him. Eric had always enjoyed undressing women, removing the layers or skirts and unlacing corsets to reveal delicious hidden flesh. Brushing his disappointment aside, he made quick work of her robe. She shivered in the coolness of the room, wearing only a chemise and drawers. With hasty modesty, Sookie drew her arms over her chest in order to conceal her chilled nipples. He smiled inwardly as he removed his waistcoat and undid the buttons on his shirt. Needing her skin on his, he pulled her close. How warm she was, the sensation of her pulse vibrating against his skin was enough to make his cock stir.

Eric held back a growl. It was easy for him to see that Sookie wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Whispering a few words of encouragement, he removed her chemise. He was happy she did not protest; he did not want to force anything on her tonight. The future held plenty of time for sexual exploration, tender and rough, but tonight had to be handled with the utmost care. Without warning, he quickly lifted and deposited her on the bed. Sookie lay still against the white linens, her beautiful bare breasts rising and falling. He could have devoured her right there.

He removed everything but his pants and joined her on the bed. He wanted to be naked. He wanted to press her soft untouched body against his and savor her warmth. Eric focused on the nervous, blushing girl before him. Whether he wanted to or not, he would have to be slow and gentle tonight. He drew closer to her with the slow pace one would use in approaching a wild animal, fearful it may run at any moment. A small smile played across his lips as he pulled her arms away from her breasts. Instantly, her hand gripped at the linen beneath them.

Sookie was gorgeous; she was endowed with the most amazing breasts he had ever seen. He studied every inch of her bare skin. He wanted to lick, caress and taste every bit of her. Sookie's unsteady breath and pounding heart drew his eyes back to hers. How scared she seemed. She lay there stiff, her face battling to keep an image of calm. _She thinks I am a monster. _Eric's chest suddenly felt tight. He did not like that what she was feeling suddenly meant something to him. He _was_ a monster, and he should not give a damn what a human thought of him. Still, he found himself bringing his fingertips gently to her skin. Looking down into Sookie's eyes, he disengaged from his inner frustration and covered her mouth with his. When she responded to the advances of his tongue, his cock strained even tighter against his trousers. Any sign of willingness excited him; he wanted her to feel pleasure, to enjoy sex. More importantly, he suddenly realized, as her inexperienced mouth played with his, he wanted her to want him.

The regret of leaving her sweet mouth was quickly absolved when his mouth found the soft, warm flesh of her breasts. His cool mouth took in the sweet skin of her breast, swirling and toying with her small, erect nipple. A quiet moan vibrated from her throat, her legs moved slightly, releasing the sweet heady scent of her arousal. Her eyes were drowsy when he looked back up to her, sliding a hand down to the ties of her muslin drawers.

After a few words of praise, he removed her undergarment. He did away with his trousers as well. Eric did not wear any undergarments, and the new sensation of his cool hard skin pressed against hers seemed to shock Sookie a little. He understood, smiling at her briefly. She had never seen a naked man before, much less be naked in front of one. Eric enjoyed knowing that he would be the only man she would ever see like this, and he would be the only one ever to know every perfect inch of Sookie's body. Taking her mouth again, he pressed softly against her skin, savoring the warmth and smoothness of her form.

Sookie felt too good. He wanted to make love to her over and over again. He wanted to hear her moan and scream his name. He wanted to take her blood in his mouth and… His train of thought ceased when Sookie suddenly pulled back. He knew why immediately as he felt his drawn fangs press against the inside of his lower lip. Apparently the witch had not been specific on exactly what type of monster he was, simply that he was one. Eric found slight amusement in her reaction; she seemed surprised but not frightened. How odd for a human to not cower in fear from such a sight. Feeling a sense of refreshed confidence, he informed Sookie that having fangs did not always result in death; in fact, it could even bring pleasure. He enjoyed the new flush that danced over her skin when she realized that fangs are also drawn during sexual excitement.

He shuddered at the sheer need to take from her. Sookie's blood was something Eric had yearned for since the moment he took in her scent. His body yearned for her blood now more than ever, but he would have to show restraint tonight. As open minded as the girl seemed, he doubted she would be ready for something like that. Eric's fingers trailed fiery traces over that delicate veins of her neck. His light touch caused her to take in air. The scent of her arousal was heavier now than before. Perhaps he was wrong; maybe he could take in her virgin blood tonight. His cock twitched against her hot thigh at the very thought of it.

Sookie's eyes told Eric that she did trust him. He thought her foolish for trusting him after knowing what she did but could not bring himself to think less of her for doing so. He meant every word he said. He would never harm her in anyway. As his hand slid down to her soft blond curls, there was a new note of tenderness expressing through him. He had never cared so much to make another feel comfortable. The last human girl he had ever cared about, who had also been a virgin the first time he had taken her, had been his wife.

Her mouth moved with his as his fingers trailed down her smooth, warm thighs. As his fingers explored and toyed with her tender flesh, he found it difficult to hold his composure. The very thought that he was the only one to ever touch her and that no other man ever would brought on a sudden urge to possess her. The soft moans vibrating from Sookie's chest brought his attention back to her. Her scent was driving him mad. He wanted to taste her, lap and tease her with his tongue until she was writhing and begging for release. Again he cursed himself for being so patient. It was all for the best in the end. In the future, he would add different and exciting twists to their lovemaking. Before long, Sookie would be able to fulfill every need he had in the bedroom. Tonight would be pleasurable indeed, but the future also seemed quite promising. He whispered a gentle note of encouragement in her ear as he slid a finger deep inside her core. Slowly pumping his finger, he could feel her body growing warmer; her sex was throbbing against his hand. He curled his finger deep against the tight walls of her core. She felt exquisite; he needed to be in her now. Her hot palms seared into his muscles, and she held on tightly as she came hard against his hand.

With vampire speed, he cleaned his fingers with his tongue, taking a second to savor her juices. He lowered himself onto her. The head of his cock begged for entrance as it paused at the opening of her delicious core. Eric looked down at his gorgeous bride. She took a breath in, realizing what was about to happen. She granted him a tiny smile and nodded for him to continue. Eric knew what was to happen next would cause her pain. As he pushed forward entering her, she stiffened. Her soft hands gripped onto him as if he were a lifeline. He cradled her in his arms, the need to comfort her from the pain he had caused was overwhelming. It did not matter. Eric realized that in that moment all that mattered was the women in his arms. _Min älskare._

_A small trace of blood tickled his sense____,__ and he could feel the tips of his fangs _extend from_ his gums. Sookie adjusted to his size____,__ and he forged deeper into the searing hot channel. He almost lost it for a moment− she felt magnificent. Eric pumped at a languid pace, savoring every inch of her tight walls. She was perfect. As her body relaxed in his arms____,__ he quicken the pace, letting her take him in deeper. He could feel his own release nearing as her inner wall____s__ tightened around his cock. His head lowered to the area of sweet flesh that connected her shoulder to her neck. Kissing the delicate skin, her pulse beat through his lips____,__ and his fangs extended once more. In his own sexual daze____,__ his fangs scraped her skin eliciting the most beautiful sound from her lips. Did she truly want this? Hearing her plea for release, all restraints broke. She cried out, climaxing as her sweet hot blood flowed down his throat. Her inner walls clamped down on his cock, milking him through her orgasm. He took one last pull, then broke away from her neck, shuddering as he came hard inside her._

_After a moment, he lapped at the wound so that it would heal and rolled onto his back._

_"Exquisite____,__" he said____,__ still savoring the traces of her intoxicating blood. A spark of curiosity struck him as he drew his sated bride to his chest. She tasted different− unlike any other human. Could it be because of her telepathy? He doubted it. But if it wasn't that, what was it? Sookie nuzzled his chest before letting all her muscles fall lax against him. He began to speak again but fell silent as he realized she had quickly fallen asleep._

_Nearly an hour had passed before Sookie stirred against Eric's cool chest. He had lay there, gently securing the delicate warm body against his. He pulled himself out of his down time, a restful state vampires fell into during the evenings when not much was happening. Eric thought it to be refreshing. Drowsy blue eyes slowly focused on his._

_"Good evening, lover."_

_Realizing she had been asleep, a beautiful blush filled her cheeks. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to− "_

_"There is nothing to forgive." Eric brushed his thumb over her cheek and then trailed his fingers down to her throat. "I may have taken too much from you. Your blood is magnificent, unlike anyone I have ever tasted before."_

_Sookie brought her finger to her neck feeling for any sign of broken skin._

_"I healed you," he said as he pulled her closer. "Such beautiful skin should hardly be left in such a state. There might be a scar for a bit longer. It will be completely gone by morning."_

_Eric brought his head down to the soft, warm skin and kissed over the two spots of shiny skin._

_"Is it always like this?"_

_"What?"_

_"Lovemaking."_

_"No." He smiled as her brows knit together. His hand slid over her smooth thigh. "It can be very different." She fought to conceal a moan as he kissed his way to her ear, nipping at it softly. "Shall I show you?"_

_***_

_The next evening Eric flew back to his London home. The ability to fly was one of the many powers that came with age for a vampire. Unfortunately in London, he was unable to utilize many of the powers he had gathers over the years. Remaining undetected meant everything. Sookie had left earlier that morning, and he presumed that she would be waiting for him in his home. Eric landed just on the outskirts of the city, taking a carriage in the rest of the way. He could hardly wait to be inside her again, taking her blood and feeling her warm body pressed against his. It was hard for him to maintain human speed as he stepped out for the vehicle and up the front steps of his home._

_Ginger was in the foyer wearing a half-wary smile. "Good evening, Master Northman."_

_"Is my wife here?"_

_"Yes, I was just about to mention, your sister is here as well and..."_

_Eric left the housekeeper in the foyer, not letting her finish. He stormed down the hall, as two soft feminine voices grew louder in his ears. Even though Sookie knew he was a vampire, he had not told Pamela about Sookie. A strange wave of concerning anxiety touched him. He had no idea what state his wife would be in when he walked into the parlor._

_Entering the vast sitting room, he paused to take in the two beautiful faces smiling at him. His eyes focused on the first woman who had ever held anything close to his heart− Pamela, his child. She looked well, dressed in a soft pink gown, her hair coiled high and adorned with a modest decoration. Pamela was still as gorgeous as the night he had turned her. He had chosen wisely turning her. Not only was she a great beauty, but she also was cunning, intelligent and extremely loyal. Eric smiled back._

_"Pamela, I did not expect you so soon. It is good to see you."_

_Pamela did not stand, nor did she curtsy or bow as she often did when greeting Eric. He did not mind. Eric had instructed her not to do such things in front of others not of their kind. Humans merely saw them as siblings, not as child and maker._

_"It is nice to see you again, Eric. I must thank you for allowing me to stay with you for a while. I have a feeling your Susanna and I will have much to talk about. A sister will be the perfect companion for her, don't you agree? Marrying a girl so quickly and I wasn't even invited to the wedding!"_

_He smiled at her teasing, as a warning growl, too quiet for human ears, vibrated from Eric's chest. Pam smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with the same mischief they have always held._

_Welcome home, mitt barn._

**AN: Yay for Pam! FYI, Mitt Barn translates into my child. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!

This is what I would like to call 50/50

**Sookie**

Sookie took in her new surroundings. She found herself with a second wind as she stepped out of the carriage and made her way up to the entrance of her new home. Eric, her husband, would be arriving later that night. A servant, a fiery haired woman, greeted Sookie as she entered the home.

"Welcome Mrs. Northman. It is so nice to see the master has taken a bride. My name is Ginger. I am the house keeper. If there is anything you need, anything at all, do not hesitate to ask. Master Northman has instructed that I see that all your needs are met. Allow me to show you to your room."

"Thank you, Ginger. It is nice to meet you as well. Are you Mr. Northman's only servant?"

"Oh, no, Miss. This house is staffed adequately with two footmen and two other maids. We will be taking on a cook soon, too."

It was apparent to Sookie that Ginger was completely ignorant to her master's true nature. She followed Ginger down the grand staircase. Eric's home was beautiful. Intricate molding adorned the pale walls with crème and gold designs. A large chandelier hung from the high ceiling of the foyer. Sookie imagined it must have taken at least a million skillfully cut crystals to create the impressive glittering fixture. As her curious eye took in tasteful art and the fashionable, deep red carpet, she smiled. How nervous she had been en route to Eric's home. She was silly for imagining that he lived in some dark mansion one would associate with a ghost story. How could she think that? Eric was unlike anyone she had ever met, but he was not a monster. Even after last night, she could not bring herself to think such things.

Eric had been a lot kinder to her on their wedding night than she had expected. In the end, he had bitten her, but she could not ignore the new and sudden flashes of heat she felt at the very thought of his teeth, hand and tongue toying with her again.

"Here we are, Mrs. Northman, your room."

Ginger stepped aside as Sookie took in her new bed chamber. It was gorgeous. Beautiful painted scenes hung from delicate silk covered walls. A massive bed was the centerpiece, but it in no way over shadowed the intricately carved wood and plush velvet furniture. There was a tightness in her chest as she wondered if Eric had anything to do with designing her room. Certainly, he could not have. Their engagement was too short, and she could hardly see her husband choosing vanity mirrors and gold framed meadows on canvas. Still, there was a definite soft feminine feel to the room. It was not a guest room. This room had been made specifically for a woman.

Breaking the silence, Ginger uneasily spoke, "I'll let you be now, Mrs. Northman. I believe Mr. Northman will be arriving this evening."

"So this is Eric's new treat."

"I'm sorry?"

Sookie looked back at the doorway just as another woman appeared. Ginger scuttled away. The woman was slightly younger than she was, perhaps by a year or two. She had beautiful blond hair that sat atop her pretty head; her frame was smaller than Sookie's but just as lovely, if not lovelier. The smile that was placed upon the young woman's angelic face betrayed any thought of sweetness. A small flame of jealousy sparked as she size the lady up.

_She must be his mistress._

The woman stepped toward Sookie, still smiling.

"I am Mrs. Northman, his wife. May I know who you are?"

The strange woman blinked for a moment. Sookie wasn't sure if she was shocked about the information she just shared or the harsh tone Sookie used.

"I am Pamela Ravencroft, his sister." She took another step closer to Sookie, her eyes wide in what seemed like disbelief. "He must have not have mentioned me, as he had neglected to mention you. I arrived last night from Scotland."

Sookie studied the woman closer, noting her porcelain skin, and her arrival at night. Perhaps Pamela was also a vampire. She took a step back. "What were you doing in Scotland, if I may ask?"

"My husband and I lived there for a while. He died recently."

Sookie tried to read her mind and met nothing but a brick wall. Suddenly the same pulling sensation she felt when she had first met Eric surrounded her. Pamela was a vampire; she was trying to influence Sookie just as Eric had tried. Now she was certain Pamela was also a vampire. As the pulling sensation began to fade away, Pamela's brow knit together for a moment and then she smiled.

Pamela took Sookie's warm hand in her cool one.

"Come, we'll have tea in the parlor downstairs. I must hear about the wedding and how you and my…brother met."

***

Eric

"If I can speak freely, my lord, I wish to express my utmost surprise in your decision to wed a human girl. The very idea of you marrying anyone is beyond my comprehension."

Eric joined Pam at the fireplace in his office. It was very late; the only sound in the room besides Pamela's soft footsteps was a large clock that stood near the door. Everyone, except for Eric and Pamela, was asleep.

"If that fact surprises you, then what I am about to say surely will."

"Oh?" Pamela's soft blond brow lifted with intrigue.

"Susanna, or Sookie as I prefer to call her, is a telepath."

"Are you certain?"

"Very much."

"Well, that may explain why I could not glamour her." Pamela smiled at him. "It seems my lord has found quite the treasure."

Eric's mouth mirrored Pamela's, curling into a smile that one would have been more likely to find on a cat that had finally caught and devoured its prey.

Pamela turned to sit in a comfortable seat by the fire. She gazed lazily at Eric as he made his way back to his desk.

"Tell me, Eric, does she know."

"Of course she knows. I had no intention of hiding what I am from her. I cannot glamour her. I assume it has something to do with her telepathy. Nevertheless, I doubt I would have the patience to hide everything from her. She seems to have taken to the discovery with more grace and understanding than I had expected."

Pamela perked up to meet Eric's eyes. There was a touch of fondness in his voice. It was now obvious to her that his wife was more than just a potential tool to him.

"Yes, she's lovely, much more than you expected I'm sure." Pamela took no effort in hiding her amusement. Her ruthless maker had become completely infatuated with his young wife. She would never allow herself to be so foolish, especially for a human. Her smile fell when Eric met her gaze with a hard glare.

"Her ability to have an open mind will benefit me greatly with my plans. As you know, I have no patience for hysterics."

A smile began to curl onto her mouth again. "Surely you can't tell me that there are no other benefits to having her as your wife."

Eric ignored her last comment. After enjoying his wife earlier, he knew there would never be a need for a mistress. She was, by far, the most exquisite creature he ever had, and he would enjoy her whenever he wished.

Later that night, after bringing Pamela up to date with his life, he made his way up the large staircase. It had been a need as a young vampire to sleep below ground, but as the years passed, Eric was able to rest in more human accommodations. As he passed Sookie's room, he listened in to hear her soft, steady heart beat. It was too late to have her tonight. It was nearly dawn, and he was beginning to feel the pull of needed rest. The nearly aching need he felt for her as he stood there caused a sudden flash of hatred in him. He could not and would not lose control over a human girl. With vampire speed, he made his way to his room and locked the door behind him.

_She is just a human, a tool, a beautiful, delicious tool, but still a tool._

Eric righted himself and disrobed. He ignored his throbbing member and the tightness in his chest begging him to go to her as he climbed in bed. He pulled the linens over his naked body and waited for the heavy wave of slumber to engulf him.

***

Eric focused on his young wife's form as he moved into the sitting room. Pamela would not be sitting with them tonight. When hearing there had been an arrival of a few American vampires in town, Eric had requested she sniff out where they were staying. Though there was no formal government for their kind, there were rules in which all were to abide by.

Sookie was sitting close to the fire working on her needle and thread project. He glowered at her, the very sight of her caused a tightness in his chest. Every nerve in his body seemed to come alive. He wanted to feel her warmth surround him, breathe her air, and taste her all over. At the same time, this uncontrollable need made him want to devour her, end the persistent and distracting need. As he stood there undetected by his busy wife, he realized that if he allowed it, this woman could level him. Sookie lifted her head and smiled warmly. Eric walked over to the fire, knowing now that he would never let this human overpower him.

Sookie stood and went to her husband. Smiling at Eric, she presented her finished work.

"Do you like it? It is for a cushion. I started it, thinking I could put it in my room at my brother's, but now that I live here, perhaps we can find a place for it in this room or the parlor?"

Eric stiffened as he examined the delicate floral pattern made from blue, pink and green stitching.

"Yes, we shall find a place for it."

She smiled up at him. He realized then that he could not push her away even if he wanted to. She needed to be at ease near him if he were to ever use her for her true nature.

"Do you like your room? I neglected to ask at supper last night. Pamela's arrival was a bit earlier than I had anticipated."

Her head tilted slightly to a quizzical expression before allowing a pleased smiled to curl upon her pink lips.

"Yes, it is lovely, but how were you able to have it decorated so quickly? You've been so busy, and our engagement was hardly long enough for you to know what I like."

Eric took a step closer to her, setting the embroidered cloth on the mantel and softly taking her into his arms. He smiled as her breath hitched at the unexpected movement. The flames of the fire danced in her blue eyes as he pressed her against his chest, savoring her warmth.

"I have wanted to marry you for quite a while now. This home has been empty for too long. Your brother had mentioned you often in passing." A sheepish smile played on his strong mouth. "As a vampire, it is easy to remember even the slightest detail. I have many servants and a select number of humans I can commission to work during the day. Having the knowledge of your likes and dislikes already, it was easy to set up a room for you. It pleases me greatly that it is to your standard."

The fact that he had been lonely was meant to be a minor falsehood to cover inquiry of his true agenda. But, as the words slipped over his cool tongue, he realized it was truth. Suddenly she was too close to him. He felt like he was caught between drowning and dying of thirst.

The gentle placement of Sookie's hand on chest brought him back into reality.

"Pamela is out tonight."

"Yes, it has been quite some time since she has been in London. She has some catching up to do, I'm sure."

"She isn't really your sister, is she?"

It caught Eric slightly by surprise that Sookie had figured out that Pamela was a vampire as well. Of course it was easy to spot a vampire when you knew what to look for– pale skin, cool to the touch, a lack of breathing or presence during the day. Then Eric remembered where Sookie's power faltered.

"You couldn't hear her, that's how you knew."

She nodded, "She also has a slightly different accent."

Eric smiled; it was one less thing he would have to surprise her with.

"My sweet, you continue to surprise me. That is rare in a human."

Sookie stiffened and pulled away slightly. He let her.

"Does that upset you?"

Eric let out a light chuckle, "Not at all. Quite the opposite in fact. I find it refreshing."

"Oh, well, thank you." Sookie pulled herself away from his arms and walked to the sideboard. "May I?" she gestured to the crystal decanter. Eric thought it bold of her, but he could sense she had more to say and was anxious to speak. She let out a nervous giggle.

"How silly. You can't drink spirit, and yet you have some in every communal room." She flushed as her awkward words spilled out. "I- That's not to say that you are odd…That is…It is quite hospitable for you to have human things in your home that pose no use for you." She brought the small glass up to her lips and took in a small sip of the spirit.

"Everyone aside from you believes I am human."

"I do it to blend in."

"Correct."

Sookie took another drink of brandy, this time much more than before and let out a little cough.

"Easy." Eric came up from behind just as she spun around and he caught her. Her whole body tense at his touch, she tried to wrench herself free from his tight hold. Eric could feel her pulse pounding against his cool hands as he loosened his grip. Sookie's face shot up to him. He couldn't help the mild amusement he felt inside. She was jealous.

"If Pamela is not your sister, then what is she to you? Is she your mistress?"

Sookie was about as threatening to Eric as an angry kitten. He could not help but smile as he looked down at his perturbed wife.

"She is my child," Eric spoke calmly.

Sookie blinked. "Your w-what?"

"I made her a vampire– about a hundred years ago."

His eyes stayed on Sookie. To his surprise, she did not seem all that shocked. Perhaps she already had the notion that something was off about their guest. Slowly a pink/rose color danced across her cheeks. She set the glass down and looked away.

"I must apologize for my outburst. It was very much uncouth of me to do such a thing." Her eyes fell from his. "If you were to have a mistress-"

"I do not." He could feel her shiver slightly as he held her from behind. Had she already forgotten what he had said to her in Hampshire? How could he not want her? He would always want her.

The fabric that had wrapped around her corseted waist had been warmed by the soft flesh underneath the many layers of silk and stays. For a second Eric had to suppress a shiver of his own. He wanted to take her right there in the sitting room, see the glow of the fire dance across her naked body as he took her over and over.

"I have no desire to take a mistress," he whispered coolly into to her warm exposed neck as he took in his intoxicating scent. Eric pressed her back into his chest, only to arouse himself even more. Her breathing was heavier now. He could not help but feel joy at how easily Sookie came undone

"Shall I tell you what I desire, my dear? Better yet, why don't I show you?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

Sookie flushed under her gold gown as she rode to her brother's home in her carriage the next day. It was late afternoon. She was to have an early supper with Jason, and then Eric would meet them later in the evening. Her pulse quickened at the very thought of seeing her husband again.

Eric had spent the better part of last evening proving to her that he had no need for a mistress. Heat spilled between her thighs as she brought to mind the previous night spent with her husband. Within a flash, Eric had carried her upstairs and had closed to door to Sookie's bedroom. He set her on the bed and sat behind her. Each button of her gown was undone slowly, while Eric placed cool kisses on her neck and down the newly exposed skin of her back. He was going painfully slow, with every tiny every tiny movement more heat rushed to her core. She wanted him to go faster, but when she tried to turn to him, he stopped her gently letting out a little laugh.

"Be patient."

She moaned as she felt this cool lips return to her shoulder, pressing through the thin material of her chemise. As the last button was freed, his hands slid up her arms to peel away the gown. Using his teeth, he broke the ties of her corset and made quick work of the binding material. Thankfully, a servant had lit a fire in Sookie's room earlier, saving her from experiencing gooseflesh and shivers as her gown fell to the floor. Eric lifted her and placed her in the middle of the bed. He slipped off his jacket and waistcoat before returning to her. She took in a breath when his cool hands lowered to take hold of one of her feet, slipping off her shoe, and tossing it to the floor. Still holding her by the ankle, his other hand trailed up to the garter to unfasten her silk stocking. He left delicious cool paths on her skin wherever he touched. She wanted him. For the first time, she allowed herself to genuinely want a man in that way. There was something about Eric, the way he moved and looked at her, that made her realize any shameful thoughts she might have about him could become a reality with him. Sookie was jolted back into the moment when she felt her husband's teeth, lips, and tongue on her inner thigh as he pulled the stocking down her leg. By the time Eric was done ridding Sookie of her shoes and stockings, her whole body was hot and flushed. He pulled away only for a moment, but the absence of his touch elicited a tiny moan of protest.

"What did I say before, my sweet? Patience."

Eric removed his shoes and loosened his tie before he got joined her on the bed. It was not enough. She wanted to feel more of him, more of his exposed skin. At the rate Eric was going, Sookie would soon set the bed on fire with her own heat and need. His fingers ascended to the hem of her chemise and pulled the light linen up her torso. Sookie aided him by lifting slightly on the bed. Laying in nothing but her drawers, Eric took a moment as he lay there, to gaze at her. She gripped the sheets underneath her, not wanting to initiate anything and be scolded again. Finally, his fingertips made contact with her warm body. He made cool paths from her neck down to her collarbone and to the valley between her breasts. His mouth latched on to one of her breasts, while he massaged the other with his hand. Currents of pleasure shot through her as his cool tongue swirled around her tender nipple. Her hips bucked under him as she gripped the sheets even tighter, fearful that even the slightest caress would make him stop.

Leaving one hand at her breast, massaging it lightly, his other hand trailed farther south. She let out a little cry when she felt him press against the damp linen. Eric broke away from her breast and smiled while he cupped her sex.

"What is it that you want, my darling?"

Sookie flushed even more at his husky words. What did he mean? Surely, he knew. Testing herself, she let go of the bedding and slid her hands slowly up the sides of his taut midsection. She was surprised how much she enjoyed the feeling of his muscular physique hidden beneath white linen. When her hands made their way over his chest, he gently took them him his and placed them back to her sides.

"Answer me," his voice caressed over her skin as he positioned himself over her. Another moan escaped Sookie as he ground himself into her damp drawers.

"I know you want me, just as much as I want you. That delicious scent of yours does not lie. Tell me where you want me, Sookie." His hand went back to her sex. This time he slid his hand past the linen barrier. The light pressure of his toying fingertips was driving her mad. "Is this where you want me, pet, buried deep inside?"

Sookie was shaking; she could not speak even if she wanted to.

"Speak to me Sookie." His voice was still soft but was obviously more commanding. "Say it." A low growl rumbled from his chest. The sound both frightened and excited her.

Still shaking under him, she finally cried, "I…I want y-you!"

In a flash, her drawers were ripped from her, and he was naked, buried within her core, causing her whole world to go white for a second. Her legs drew up instinctively as he took her with long, deep, impaling thrusts. She cried out at the sudden movement in relief. Sookie let go of the sheets. This time Eric allowed her to touch him. She slid one hand into his long hair, and the other gripped onto his shoulder.

When she pulled him down for a kiss, his eyes softened. Molding her lips to his, she noticed his whole body began to relax. His hard passionate thrusts became deep, gentle strokes. Moving over her, he shuddered as she bent her head down to take his cool nipple in her mouth. She hoped it would make him feel as she did when he had done the same to her, and it did. Kissing her way back up to Eric's neck, Eric cupped the back of her head and captures her lips in another kiss. As their tongues danced together, Sookie thought to herself how interesting it were that Eric could be possessing and dominant one moment then sweet and gentle the next. Just as she had thought the word "gentle," his stokes became thrusts.

Sookie was gripping on to Eric for dear life. It would not be long. The heat in her core built with every cool, hard thrust. Eric broke from her mouth and pulled out. She cried out at the loss, but before she could form another thought, his tongue was at her core lapping away at her tender flesh. As two fingers curled inside her aching channel, his mouth made its way to her inner thigh. She was so close. Suddenly she felt two distinct sharp points against her flesh. From a silent command, she answered him with a cry. Everything went white as most earth shattering orgasm shook through her body. As her vision returned, she saw Eric hover over her again. As she was still riding out her orgasm, he impaled her once more. His fangs were still drawn, and when he took her mouth, she could taste her juices and the salt of her own blood. It was a strange sensation to taste such things and yet not be repulsed by them.

Eric's body began to tense. She could only assume he was close to his own release. He never let go of her mouth. As her fluids washed away, a new, sweet and salty taste emerged. Sookie savored the curious taste to return Eric's passion, even sucking slightly. That act alone set something off in Eric. She pulled more of the flavor into her mouth, which sent him over the edge. He broke away from her mouth, howling something in a foreign language as his cool seed released inside her. Eric fell beside her as she panted, feeling a bit of aftershock from her orgasm. After a minute, she looked over at Eric. His mouth had traces of blood at the corners. She sat up to examine where he had bitten her.

"It will be gone in the morning. I sealed the wound."

"You can do that?"

"Yes." He ran his finger down the side of her arm. "Some vampires like to mark the humans they feed and sleep with, but I would never mark you. Such perfect skin should never be blemished."

Sookie looked away, suddenly feeling a bit shy. It was silly to feel that way, considering what she had just done.

"There's blood on your mouth. Let me get you a wet cloth to clean up."

Eric sat up as he watched her rise from the bed and dress in her light pink robe. He smiled at her face when she picked up and showed him the scrap of linen that had been her drawers.

"You have ruined it!"

"I shall have to buy you more then, though I can't say much for your corset. I like your figure as it is."

"It isn't proper," she said, trying to look stern but failing as she gave him a smile back.

Her legs felt like they were on wrong as she walked over to the pitcher and water basin. Even though her legs felt like jelly, she was happy to know that being intimate with her husband was not at all what she thought it would be. As she rung out the wet cloth in the basin, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She took in a sharp breath. There was blood on her mouth, too.

Eric rose from the bed and went to her. Taking the rag from her hand, he set it back in the basin. He looked down at her for a moment. It was odd to her how uninhibited he seemed to be, standing there completely nude.

"There's blood on my mouth, as well."

"So, I see."

"I tasted my own blood…"

The statement was not really meant for Eric to know, but more of a realization of what she had done.

"Yes, you did," he said as he pulled her to him. "And it could be yours, or it could be mine." He tilted her head upward and licked away the red stains at the corners of her mouth. Eric pulled away, closing his eyes as if he were savoring a fine cognac. "Mmm, it is both."

"Both?" Sookie's brows knit together. "But I did not bite you."

"I bit myself."

"Why would you do that?"

Eric smiled as he picked up the cloth and cleaned his mouth.

"Does it not feel pleasurable when I take blood from you?"

Sookie blushed, looking away. "I'm not sure."

He lifted a brow in disbelief. "You are not sure? I think you are."

"Alright, yes, it- it is wonderful."

Eric lifted her head and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, my sweet, and to answer your question, it feels pleasurable to vampires as well."

For the rest of the night, Eric continued to show Sookie many other ways both vampires and humans felt pleasure.

Back in her carriage, Sookie took few deep breaths in an effort to calm herself, praying she would be less rosy before she arrived at her brother's in a few minutes, though the very thought of visiting her brother would sober anyone.

***

"Sookie, you look wonderful!" Jason exclaimed as he met his sister in the foyer. "I say this marriage has done wonders for you. You are positively glowing!"

"Thank you Jason. But you must cease with the flattery."

Sookie took his arm as they were led by a footman into the dining room. It would just be the two of them for dinner tonight.

"You must tell me of the people you met from America, the man you wrote about meeting, more business I presume."

Jason nodded as they took their seats. "Yes, the man from Louisiana. It is interesting what a small world it can be sometimes. His plantation was not far from ours. William Compton, he sold it to a family friend after he wife and child died, poor man. Anyway, he has decided to visit Europe, seeking out possible business ventures."

Sookie lifted a brow as she gathered soup in her spoon. "I can't imagine who he would think of talking to about that."

"Eric and I, of course," her brother said, too proud to pick up on his sister's sardonic tone. "I think Eric will like him. They seem to have the same schedule."

Keeping her mocking tone, she commented, "Well, if he is anything like the Southern gentleman you are, I am sure his schedule takes more after yours."

Over the rest of dinner, Sookie and Jason talked about the weather, horses and anything else that did not concern Eric. Even though her brother was oblivious to her husband's true nature, she did not feel comfortable sharing what was now her private life. After dinner, Jason and Sookie went to the parlor for a bit of sherry.

Sookie was reading aloud from a book of poetry when a footman came to the door to announce their new guest. Jason and Sookie stood as a man emerged from the doorway.

"Susanna, allow me to introduce to you to Mr. William Compton."

"Mr. Compton, this is my sister, Mrs. Susanna Northman."

Sookie felt a chill that went straight to her bones. It was easy for her to see that Eric and this man had one thing in common. However, unlike with Eric and Pamela, Mr. Compton had an air about him that made her want to run. Forcing a nervous smile, she allowed him to take her hand.

"It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Compton."

He smiled back at her, but she pulled her hand from his before he had a chance to kiss it. Sookie looked at her brother.

"I should leave you two to discuss business. I am sure Eric will be here any moment."

"No, it is quite alright. The fireplace in my study needs to be swept. The parlor will do just fine."

Jason pulled his watch from his waistcoat and smiled.

"Mr. Northman will be here soon. If you two will excuse me, I need to fetch a few articles from my study before we talk."

Mr. Compton smiled at Jason and then at Sookie. "No problem at all. I would be happy to keep your sister company."

For the first time in her life, Sookie wished her brother could read minds.

_Please! Do not leave me with him!_

As Jason left the room, Sookie took her seat again and picked up her book.

"Mrs. Northman, I must congratulate you on your marriage. Your brother spoke fondly of you last night. He is happy to see you finally catch a husband."

Sookie was shocked at what he said. How crude to speak to a lady in such a way! He took a seat next to her. She inched away subtly.

"You are quite pretty. Shame you did not marry an American. Do you miss it? America?"

Sookie could feel the hypnotic pull from him. It was weaker than Eric's or Pamela's, but it was still there. She closed her book and glared at the man beside her.

"I am very happy with my husband, sir."

"That is pleasing to hear," said a low voice from the doorway. The moment Eric spoke the pulling energy was gone.

Sookie did not have to turn around to know that her husband was less than pleased that another man was sitting so close to her. William Compton's face said it all. After a moment, Mr. Compton stood and extended his hand. Sookie turned to face both men. William Compton, though frightening, had a handsome quality to him. His hair was dark and cut in a stylish fashion with modest sideburns. He was smaller than Eric in both height and mass, but there was a calmness about him that made him seem confident regardless of the differences.

"You must be Mr. Northman. I am…"

"I know who you are."

Sookie tensed. Eric had never been rude to anyone so openly before.

"Alright, Mr. Stackhouse has spoken to you about my arrival, I assume?"

"Among others." Eric walked over to Sookie and took her hand and gently pulled her off the settee. Sookie was relieved at his gentle handling of her when he appeared livid. Pulling her close to him, he told her to go to the carriage and return home. Without looking back, Sookie left the room and closed the doors behind her.

Much later that night, Sookie sat in bed unable to sleep. She had left her brother's home alone. Eric had been furious at Mr. Compton. Eric was possessive; however, she was surprised to see him act out so openly. Back home, confrontations between men often resulted in duels. Being from Louisiana, Sookie was sure that Mr. William Compton must know a thing or two about crossing foils. Everything was so confusing! Did vampires even fight like gentlemen or was if more barbaric? The image of her husband tearing apart another man made her chest tighten with every minute that passed.

_Eric, where are you?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

******AN: Two chapters in one day? What is going on? I posted both 12 and 13 today for two reasons. One being that I almost always have a cliffhanger and didn't want to this time and the other being that I typed both chapters together so it's more of a 2 part installment. Hope that makes some sense. Enjoy =^.^= **  


Eric opened the door to Sookie's room. She was sitting up, asleep. The lamp next to her was still lit, and a book lay on her lap. As he came closer, he could see dried salty trails on her cheeks. She had been crying. A pain in his chest burned at the thought of her weeping and feared that what he was about to tell her would cause even more tears to fall.

He had to tell her why he acted the way he did, why she needed to stay away from William Compton, and what it was that the American vampire wanted from her. They wanted her for the same reason he did, but he would not allow it. She was his. He would also never treat such a delicate creature in the manner that they would. She was to be treasured, and not used like a workhorse.

Damn the Americans and their agenda to create vampire governments! It would never work. For William Compton to think that he could waltz into Jason's house and take what was not his was beyond him. It set off a fire inside him unlike anything he had ever felt. If William Compton ever came close to Sookie again, he would kill him.

Eric sat on the edge of Sookie's bed. The movement of the mattress caused Sookie to stir. Opening her eyes slowly, she blinked as if she was seeing things.

"You are home."

"Yes."

She moved the book out of the way and brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and burying her face into his chest. Eric did not say anything; there was no need to. For the moment, he wanted to forget what he was about to say. He pulled her into his lap, savoring her soft, warm, body, her intoxicating scent, and soft moans of contentment. After his confession, it could all be taken away. His body tensed and ached as if it were already gone.

Eric kissed her hair, her forehead, her salty cheeks, and then her lips. With every night that passed, his young wife grew more at ease with him. Again, it pained him to think of having to start from the beginning. There was a fondness he held for her that would not go away, a feeling that made him realize he would wait a thousand years for her if it meant one day he could have her again.

"There is something I need to tell you. I am sorry I have caused you distress, but I fear that what I am about to share with you…well…you may never forgive me." She tensed a little at his words, but he took her hand anyway and kissed the inside of her palm, stealing and savoring any bit of her he could manage. "First, you must know that you are the only human I have ever felt anything for. I care for you, and as your husband, want…need to protect you."

"Are you speaking of William Compton?"

"Yes, among others."

She brought her head up to face him. "What do you mean by others? Other vampires?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean."

"But why, why would anyone want me?" She fell silent.

Perhaps this was best. Yes, it would cause her pain, but feeling too strongly for one another would also put them in danger. He was not in love with his human wife. What would bring him to love Sookie? If he did, he could lose everything.

"It is because I am a telepath, isn't it?"

"Yes."

The effects of the blood they had shared during sex had begun to set in. After she had swallowed his blood, Eric could sense things about his wife now that before he could not. Sookie gripped onto him. His body was tense as she pressed herself against him. It took him a second to realize what she was doing. She was begging for it to not be true.

"And you?"

_Goodbye_

"Yes."

Sharp pain reeled through his chest. Sookie freed herself from his hold.

"That is why you wanted me as your wife?! To use me as some tool?"

Eric remained composed. Feeling her pain was worse than he had expected, perhaps because he was the one who had caused it. She stood before him shaking, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I will not lie to you. When your brother told me of your 'odd nature,' it made me want you. But not in the way I want you now." He stood, taking a step toward her. "I have wanted you from the moment I set eyes on you. Sookie, you are so much more to me than just a telepath." He reached out to her, but she recoiled from him, taking a number of steps back.

"Stay away from me! I hate you!" She was taking in air too fast. Sookie held onto a chair nearby for support.

"Can you not see I did this to protect you!? It was only a matter of time before your useless brother told the wrong person about you. He told William Compton and look what happened. If you were not my wife, you would be on a ship back to America right now. You would be isolated, away from everyone you know, possibly raped and used until you were no longer of any worth to them."

He sighed raking his fingers through his hair. "Vampires are cruel and greedy. Out of anyone, I should know the most. I like things done a certain way, and I will look out for myself before others. It is about survival– something I do not expect you to understand."

Sookie was breathing too fast. She slumped down onto the wool carpet. Eric went to her this time, ignoring her protest.

"Is, that…" Sookie choked a sob gasping for more air. "Are you going to kill me, too?"

Eric gathered her in his arms and carried her back to the bed. Her body tensed at his touch, her heart was pounding. She needed to calm her breathing or she would faint soon. He cradled her in his lap, hushing her and wiping away her tears.

"I could never do such a thing. Did you not hear me the first time? You mean more to me than just a telepath. I have not had you read the thoughts of anyone yet, and we have been married for a while now. I want you– all of you."

As Sookie relaxed into him, he tensed. What he had just said was true, every word of it. What more did she mean to him? He pushed the thought aside. All that mattered now was that his angry, hurt wife was beginning to forgive him. He was impressed. She seemed to take in everything he had said.

"You are one of the kindest people I know, completely unselfish." His thumb swept away a tear from her hot cheek.

"Please do not cry, dear one. Such a pretty face should never look so sad."

She looked up at him, "Tell me more." She was not asking. "Tell me more of why you want me."

"You are smarter than your brother."

She let herself smile a little. "That does not count."

"You always have my attention. Sometimes I stand in a doorway watching you sew or read for minutes before I make my presence known. I could watch you do mundane tasks for hours."

"More."

He smiled into her hair. Did she really know what she was asking for? If he was not forgiven completely now, he surely would before morning. Reaching down, he caught the hem of her cotton nightgown.

"You have the most divine scent of any human I have ever been near."

He lifted the hem up to her knee, and she swatted at his hand.

"Even though you are always a lady, you can be playful. You are not afraid to smile or laugh."

He lifted the hem higher, exposing her smooth thigh.

"You have beautiful legs, soft, smooth. I love them most wrapped around me."

That elicited a gasp from her.

"Shall I continue or have you heard enough?"

He did not wait for her to reply. He simply lifted the hem of the nightgown the rest of the way and pulled it off over her head.

"You have the most magnificent body I have ever seen. I wish you never wore clothing."

His hands trailed over her body, savoring the warmth that had almost been taken away.

"You have a sense of adventure."

"'Wh- what do you mean?"

He was smiling in her hair as his hand cupped one of her breasts.

"Well, to begin with, you married me."

As fangs extended, he brushed her hair from her neck placing adoring kisses on her soft skin. She shuddered when his fangs scraped against her neck.

"Not to mention, you know what I am, and you are still here."

He could smell her arousal now. Eric slid his hand down to the blonde triangle between her thighs. Her arm snaked around his neck in an effort to stay upright. A soft moan emerged from her throat as he gingerly stroked her sensitive flesh.

"You forgive me, don't you?"

She did not say anything. Sookie let out another soft moan as he slipped a finger inside her searing core.

"I will keep you safe, happy, satisfied. No one will ever harm you."

He added another finger, causing her breath to hitch. Her nails dug into the nape of his neck as he curled his fingers and stroked her most intimate area. She bucked against his hand as he circled her swollen nub with his thumb.

"Forgive me?"

Again, she was silent. The fact that he had her on the brink of an orgasm may have had something to do with it. He knew he was asking a lot of her. He had not lied to her, but simply withheld information from her. How could he have told her any earlier than now? It was not as if he could have casually told her in passing that even though her body was heaven and if he could, he would willingly drown in her blood but that he needed to protect her from things far more sinister than himself. That if it were not for him his taking her, she would be sucked into a world far more corrupt and ugly than he would ever wish for someone as pure as her to see. Only a week ago she discovered that vampires existed. Anything more elaborate would seem fanciful.

"Forgive me."

Much later, Sookie lay sated, one her back. They had finished making love for the second time that night. Eric did not want to move, he knew dawn was coming. In a few minutes, he would have to leave her. He wished for her to speak. Finally, she turned to him.

"If I choose not to help you," she looked away, thumbing the decorative edge of the sheet, "are you going to…"

Before she could finish, Eric pulled her close. He knew what she was about to ask. Hushing her, he placed his fingertips over her lips.

"No. As much as I wish for you to help, and I think you would find some enjoyment in it, knowing you can use your gift for something instead of thinking of it as a disability, I would not make you. Nor would I rid myself of you if you chose not to."

He let his hands trail down from her mouth to her neck and farther south. No, he could never let her go. Maybe he could turn her. He had also heard of vampires keeping their humans young with their blood, but he was unsure of the long-term effects. Most vampires lost interest after a few years. With Sookie, he could not imagine that happening. Not in a thousand years had someone captivated him so much.

The feeling of her soft palm on his cheek brought him back to the moment. Her eyes held his attention; the beautiful sapphire orbs were full of sincerity.

"You have to promise me something. No matter what it is, how terrible, you must tell me. Never lie to me or keep things from me. If you want me to forgive you, I need to know that your intentions are true. I need to know that I can trust you. If what you say is true, about others wanting me, then trust is everything. Without it, we have nothing."

"You, have my word." Taking her hand from his cheek and kissing the tender pulse point of her wrist. "Do you forgive me now?"

"Yes."

Eric was shocked at how pleased a single word could make him feel. Perhaps he did feel more for her than he had allowed. Right now, he did not care. He simply wanted to savor the last moments of the early morning with his wife.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

The next few weeks were a bit rough for Sookie. Eric vowed never to withhold from her again. It spoke volumes for him to do such a thing, and she believed him. She still could not help but feel a little trapped, knowing that according to him she had nowhere else to go. That thought was always followed with one that told her she did not want to go anywhere else. It was true.

It was late March now; Pamela had been an interesting houseguest to say the least. Sookie enjoyed her company as Pamela shared little snippets of Eric's life before Sookie had met him. She found herself fascinated about anything having to do with his past. Sookie should have been jealous when she learned that Pamela and Eric had been lovers, but it had only been temporary and "nearly a hundred years ago" as Pamela had said. It was clear to Sookie that his child had no interest in him, now looking at him as more of an older brother or father figure and not anything more. She was smart, cunning and very funny.

Pamela also shed light on William Compton. Sookie was sipping tea as Pamela flipped through a book of dress designs a local dressmaker had delivered.

"Please continue."

"Continue about what? The puffed sleeves or Mr. Compton?"

Sookie poured herself another cup of tea. "William Compton, of course."

"Oh yes, a snake that man is. I know Eric has told you about the American and the schemes to divide territories between vampires. I know I am allowed to speak freely about it. He shares too much with you if you ask me, but nevertheless, I will continue." Pamela took a piece of colored paper, marking a page of interest. "William Compton seems to think that finding valuable people for his area will win him some sort of position in this so-called government the American vampires plan on forming."

"When you say find, you mean steal-kidnap?"

"Vampires do not really kidnap. We do not need to. Glamouring helps humans to come willingly, for a while. But that is not the case with you, my dear. In your case, I would say that kidnapping is a more appropriate term."

"That is why Eric was so angry that night. He thought Mr. Compton was going to take me."

"He did not think, he knew. I had told him about William Compton earlier that night. The man has had a reputation for being slapdash with his endeavors. He is young. No one is surprised. You must admire his ambition, even if it is completely unrealistic. He has not even been a vampire for a decade, and he thinks he can move into a position of power. How naïve." She flipped through fabric samples. "Mustard! What is fashion coming to?"

Sookie set her cup down, knowing there was more to the story.

"Pamela, please tell me the rest, and I agree mustard is a horrid color."

"William Compton was a fool for going after you. Of all gifted humans, he had to choose one married to a vampire nearly eight centuries older than he is. The older you are, the more powerful you become. It was hardly a challenge for Eric to warn off the fool. I doubt we will be seeing him again."

"William Compton was a fool for going after you. Of all gifted humans, he had to choose one married to a vampire centuries older than him. The older the vampire, the more powerful the vampire. And not just in terms of physical strength. Vampires are generally very sneaky, manipulative and can be ruthless in order to get what they want or need. It is what we have to do in order to survive undetected. Older vampires have had many years to hone their skills. It was hardly a challenge for Eric to warn off the fool. I doubt we will be seeing him again."

***

The mattress moved causing Sookie to stir. Her lamp was still lit, and she could clearly see Eric at the end of the bed. He was wearing a half unbuttoned shirt, suspenders and trousers. His remaining clothing lay strewn on the floor, leaving a trail of tailored finery to her bed. His second boot dropped to the floor as he moved his way over to his wife.

For almost a month it had become a routine for Eric to visit her at night. It was not every night. He would visit her two nights in a row and then leave her be for a few nights. Sometimes he would act strangely before the breaks, seeming more impersonal at times. Sookie tried not to let it bother her. She did not want to be needy and was grateful for the nights they shared. She knew Eric gave her far more attention than most husbands allowed their wives. As cold as he may have been when he left her, he always came back.

On the nights he visited, Eric would wake her with kisses or by placing a small gift in her hand or with a sweet whisper in her ear. Sometimes he would slip into bed, slowly pulling her from slumber, his cool touch awakening her before they made love. Regardless of the sex, Eric would always ask her how she was, and what she did that day. She thought it was sweet that he took an interest in what she did during the time he was unable to spend with her.

"Good evening, Eric. I hope your night went well."

Eric smiled as he slid next to Sookie and placed a kiss on her cheek. He lay on his side next to her and tapped on the open book faced down on her lap.

"What are we reading tonight?"

One of Eric's favorite things to do in bed besides engaging in sex was being read to. Sookie was amazed to find that such a complex man as he would enjoy such a simple pleasure. "I like your voice, it is soothing," he had once said. He always started on his side, watching her read expressively, and then slowly he would move to his back, nuzzling his face in the indentation of her waist. Holding the book in one hand Sookie would loosen his long hair from the leather tie and smooth his hair. After a while his eyes would close, and she could swear he'd elicit a purr from time to time. She loved him this way. His feet hanging halfway off the bed but completely content. He never fell asleep. If she paused in her reading, he would murmur for her to continue.

"The Last of the Mohicans."

"Read to me," he asked, kissing her and then settling back on his side.

About thirty minutes later, Eric was positioned comfortably on his back. His feet were dangling off the edge of the bed, and the right side of his face was buried into Sookie's side. She lifted her hand from his head to turn the page.

"You can stop now." His visible blue eye shot up to hers. "There is something I wish to speak to you about."

"Alright." Sookie set to book on the night stand and brought her hand back to his hair.

"In two weeks your brother is hosting a soiree for his birthday. Among the guest list, there will be three men I will have you read. I need to know if they are answering my questions truthfully since I may be using them for a project I have in mind. They will be my contacts during the day and I need to know if I can trust them."

Sookie stiffened slightly. It was not a request. Eric was not one to remember manners when he wanted something. He had a sense of entitlement that he never apologized for. It was one of the few flaws he had, but it perturbed Sookie when he told her to do something instead of asking her. She knew the day would come when he would have her use her telepathy. Sookie had told herself that she should try to read people for Eric at least once. If she did not like it, for any reason, she would tell him she would not help again.

"You will be in the room with me?"

"Of course."

"Alright..." Her voice was small but she could feel Eric smiling into her side indicating that he heard her answer and was pleased.

"I have a gown for you. Pamela wrote down your measurements for me."

"Eric, you did not have to do that. I have already ordered five new gowns for the Spring season."

Eric moved to his side and looked up at her. He took her hand from her lap and kissed the back of it.

"I know I did not have to. I wanted to." His eyes drew up to hers, and he smiled, kissing the inside of her wrist. "I am not sure if you will like it. Perhaps you should take a look."

Sookie blinked in surprise. "It is already here?"

"Yes. It should be under your bed as we speak."

Sookie pulled the bedding away and lifted herself out of bed. Once on the floor, she reached underneath her bed until her hand found the sharp corner of a box. Pulling it from under her bed, she discovered that Eric had commissioned a gown made by one of the more exclusive dressmakers in all of London. Women often waited months to be scheduled a fitting. Eric had a dress made for her in less than two weeks! She managed to carry the large box over to the fireplace. Sitting on the wool rug, Eric joined her, quietly grinning at his wife. The small fire flickered over the finely drawn label. What lay in this box was certain to be magnificent. As modest as Sookie was when it came to receiving gifts, she could not help but be a little excited to see what beauty lay within. As Sookie unfastened the ribbon and lifted the lid, she gasped softly. The gown was gorgeous! She lifted the gown from the box and walked to the mirror, holding the beautiful gift to her body. The gown, made of pink taffeta and black lace, was cut in a in a stylish off-the-shoulder design. The bodice was tailored to fit snuggly around her waist and provide an acceptable amount of cleavage, and the two overlaying fabrics flowed out into a fashionably full skirt.

Sookie could not help but fantasize about what gloves and other decorative accessories she would wear along with the gown. It was one of the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen, let alone owned. As she held the dress to her body, envisioning dancing and laughing, a familiar smile appeared behind her. Resting his chin on her shoulder, Eric pulled the sides of the bodice to her waist.

"I take it by your excitement, you are happy with my gift?"

"It is lovely! Thank you so very much! You did not need to do this!"

Her eyes fell as it suddenly dawned on her that he may have bought her the gown as a way to sweeten his requirement of her. Noticing his wife's sudden change of mood, Eric turned her to face him.

"Eric, you did not give me this because you wanted me to be cooperative, did you?"

"No."

"I would have done it anyway. I would have helped you." Letting one of the sleeves fall, she placed her hand on Eric's chest. "You are my husband."

Something about Sookie's statement caused him to stiffen. Eric dropped his hands to his side and took a few steps back. His voice was hard and cold as he spoke.

"I purchased the gown for you because I enjoy seeing you in nice things. If it does not please you, then do not wear it. I do not care either way."

Eric left the room before Sookie had a chance to say anything back.

Much later that night, Sookie woke to the sudden difference in weight on the bed. As she sat up, she saw that Eric was sitting as the end of the bed. He was staring at her. She had a feeling that he had been sitting there much longer, but only now did he allow his presence to be known. The expression on his face made her stomach sink. The last time she had seen that look on face, it had not been for something good. Eric did not take his eyes off of her as he tugged one, then both of his boots free. Quietly, Sookie took a match and lit the lamp at her bedside. Bringing light to the room helped Sookie see her husband's face better. Eric looked as though he had not slept in days. His face was drawn tight and his eyes were fill with an emotion she could not pin point, was it pain? She ached for him to say something. There was also a sudden and unfamiliar need to comfort and soothe away whatever had caused such grief.

Eric moved and pulled the bed linens away from Sookie. She was dressed in a modest white gown with ruffles that went all the way to her neck. Eric's eyes never left hers as he caught the hem at her ankles and began to bring it up past her knees. Sookie did not dare speak. There was a kind of intensity in his eyes now. It was barely hidden behind his somber demeanor. He was like a large cat, taking one last look at his prey before devouring it. They were both still silent when the gown bunched up around her waist. She had been around Eric enough not to blush at the fact that his nether region was now exposed. She half expected Eric to bury his face in her curls or plant teasing kisses across the flat of her stomach as he so often did before lovemaking, but instead, he did nothing. As his cool fingers slid the fabric past her breasts, she tried to speak but was quickly silenced by a large white hand. When he removed his hand, she kept silent as Eric freed a few buttons and raised her arms to pull the garment over her head. Feeling the chill of the night air, Sookie reached to Eric in an effort to bring him closer, but what he did next elicited a muffled shriek.

Sookie panted with a mixture of excitement and fear. Her hands were bound with the fabric of her nightgown and her arms stretched taut over her head. Eric looked down at her, his fangs were drawn. Sookie could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She had never seen Eric like this. He was always gentle with her. Perhaps he was still upset from earlier. Sookie swallowed in an attempt to aid her dry throat. Closing her eyes for a moment, she reminded herself that even if Eric was a monster in his eyes, he had never harmed her. Just as the thought passed through her mind, she was flipped onto her stomach. The nightgown strained against the headboard as her bound hands twisted with them.

The sound of her nervous pants was soon accompanied with the sound of rustling clothes. The fine hair of Eric's forearm tickled against the inside of her thigh as his fingers found her delicate folds. She gasped into the pillow as his cool digits began to play with her. Moist heat spilled between her legs. As frightened as she should have been, not being able to see Eric made the sensation more intense. But the moment her whimpers and gasps turned into keening moans, he stopped. The bed moved underneath her. It was obvious to her what was going to happen next. Soon enough she felt Eric's powerful legs between hers, pushing them far apart, and his large hands went to her hips, gripping them tightly and bringing her to her knees.

"Är du min," he growled, and without any further warning, he entered her. Perhaps this was the kind of sex all the other women she knew were afraid of. Sookie bit her lip as her husband pounded himself into her. Sookie should have been scared, and a small part of her still was, but the desperation she sensed from Eric was almost soothing. She could sense that for some reason he needed to do this. It was better this way; they had been too comfortable with one another. She never promised love and neither did he. One of his hands went to her breast. Sookie moaned at rough friction between their thighs. Tension was beginning to build. His grip on her hips tightened as he pulled out and slammed back into her again and again.

"Min endast min."

She was so close, dare she even speak a word?

"E-Eric, please…"

Without care, he sank his fangs into her neck. Sheer pain and pleasure mixed into an intense release. As her walls tightened around Eric, he shuddered as he, too, found release. Eric collapsed onto her body below. For a long time they lay there, and her heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Slowly Eric began to move; he pulled the bindings loose and brought the covers over them. There was a throbbing pain in Sookie's neck, and the pleasure-filled haze from her orgasm was soon gone. Somehow Eric must have felt her pain as well because he pulled her to him and brushed her hair from her wounded neck. She felt his body stiffen as his calm face focused on what he had done. Cradling her head, he lapped gingerly at the wound, and the pain began to fade. When he pulled back, his face contained the same discomfort as it had when he first appeared. Sookie wanted to say something. She rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. What had just happened? What could she say? She did not know. All she could say was that it was okay, even if she was not sure it was, but when she opened her eyes again, there was no strained white face. Eric was gone. Sookie blinked. Had it all been a dream? No, the healing wound on her neck and the clothing on the floor brought her back to reality.

Eric.

[A/N] _Swedish translation _

_Phrase one: You are mine_

_Phrase two: Mine only mine._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

Sookie never brought up what had happened that night. Time had passed quite smoothly after that. Of course, the first few days had been a little trying. Her mind worked desperately to put together the pieces of who Eric was. His strange behavior puzzled her. He could be sweet and welcoming one moment and then turn hard and cold then next. It was also difficult not to turn crimson when he walked into the room, but everything seemed to fade as the subject was never brought up.

Sookie tugged at the edge of her glove as she took one last look at herself before making her way downstairs to meet her husband. Tonight was the night of the ball. It was the night that she would read the thoughts of Eric's "business associates" for the first time. Making her way down the long staircase, she was greeted with a kiss from Eric who was dressed dashingly in formal white and black.

"You look absolutely divine," Eric purred. "Perhaps we should stay in instead?"

Sookie swatted at his chest. "It is my brother's birthday, and did you not need me for something?"

Eric caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Ah yes, we will speak more of that matter during the ride over. I wish to be rid of the task as soon as we arrive; then I can enjoy the rest of my evening with my wife."

Sookie let out a breath she did not know she had been holding. The subject of her reading the thoughts of others for Eric had been looming over her for the past few days. She was happy it would all be over soon. She did not want her brother's birthday to be tainted with the dread of what was to come. The sooner this could be handled, the better.

After Sookie and Eric had settled into the carriage, he pulled a small box from his coat pocket and set it on his lap. Sookie did not bother to inquire. Her mind was too busy worrying about what was to come.

"There are three men that I would like you to read. I will ask them questions, and all you have to do is indicate to me whether they are telling the truth or not."

"What will happen if they are not telling the truth?"

"You need not worry yourself over that, darling. Here, I want you to have these."

Eric handed the small velvet box to Sookie. She took a breath in as the contents were revealed. Two perfectly cut rubies wrapped ornately in gold sat in the box. They dazzled as if they belonged to some queen from a fairytale.

"They are lovely! They look so different, so…"

"Old?" Eric asked in a pleasant tone.

"Yes."

"That is because they are. Thirteenth century, I believe. That is when I acquired them."

Sookie let out a tiny giggle as she rested the box in her lap.

"What is it?" Eric asked moving to her side of the carriage.

"It's nothing. It's just, sometimes, I forget you aren't human."

Eric's body stiffened next to her. When she looked up at him, she could tell he was about to say something. His eyes flashed to the window, and his mouth snapped shut. They had arrived.

It took Eric little effort to arrange for a room and elude her brother. When Sookie entered the small room near the kitchen, she noticed that Pam was there was well. Her calm, smooth face did nothing to ease the tension Sookie felt.

Eric whispered something to her, and she disappeared down the hall to the service entrance. The room was small, had no windows or fixtures of any kind, just a small table with two chairs and a bed. As Sookie sank into one edge of the worn out mattress, there was a knock at the door. Pamela had returned with who, Sookie could only guess, was day man number one.

Over the next ten minutes, Eric questioned two of the three men. Both were very nervous but seemed to be honest and trustworthy. As each man left, Pamela would lead them out the way they came, and Sookie was certain some glamouring had also been employed. Sookie began to relax a little as the last man took his seat. She almost felt pleased that she was able to help Eric in such a way. It would all be over in a matter of minutes, and then she would be able to enjoy a drink and dance and listen to music. Everything was going well until the subject of stealing came up. This man had done work for Eric a few months back and had stolen from him. Sookie tried to hide her alarm as she discovered that he had short changed Eric in a desperate act to save his sick child. A fever left his only son bedridden, weakly fighting for his life. He had used the money to pay for the services a doctor. If he had not cheated Eric, his son would have died.

Before she could protest, Eric had signaled to Pam who in a flash had the man against the wall.

"Get him out of here!"

The man pleaded with Eric, but he would have nothing to do with it. Eric issued Pam an order in a different language, and in vampire speed, she and the man were gone.

Sookie, in shock and anger, shot up from the bed. She tried to keep her voice steady but the sudden series of event left her trembeling.

"You did not even listen to him! His son was dying! He had no choice! What are you going to do to him?"

"I do not give a damn about his son, and neither should you. What happens to him now is none of your concern," Eric yelled back.

"You are going to kill him aren't you? For no more than a few pounds?"

"If he stole once, he will do it again. Don't you understand anything?!"

An angry tear threatened to fall as she stood. "I understand more than you think! All you care about is money and power. Nothing else, no one else!"

She would not cry in front of him, not after this. Without a second thought, she darted from the room. Taking the set of service stairs, she snuck upstairs to seek refuge in her old room. If Eric knew what was best, he would leave her be. Thankfully, he did not seem to follow. Sookie stopped when she reached the second floor to catch her breath, but just as she took in a more steady breath, a cold hard hand pressed bruising hard over her mouth. The hand muffled a shriek, and she tried to wrench away, thinking it was Eric. However, a familiar southern accent drifted into her ear causing her to panic even more.

"If you do not settle down, sweetheart, I am going to do something that you will not like."

Sookie was too scared to listen. She continued to kick and squirm until, suddenly, everything went black.

*****

Eric sat in the empty room mulling over how to handle his wife. He understood why she was upset, but she needed to understand that the man could not be trusted. Pamela had taken the man to be held at a nearby warehouse. He would not kill the man. He would be punished, but the punishment would be less than planned. Just as he stood from the table, he felt a heightened jolt of fear through Sookie's bond.

Eric tracked her scent to the second floor, but she was nowhere to be seen. As another scent tickled his nostrils, he knew exactly what had happened to her. He was going to literally rip William Compton limb from limb.

***

A soft rocking roused Sookie out of her unconsciousness. As she opened her eyes, wooden walls and boxes with heavy rope surrounded her.

"Finally."

She heard a voice as the shadow of a man came towards her.

"I was worried I struck you too hard."

The closer he got the more detail she was able to discern in the dark. It was William Compton. He had conveniently placed her in a corner with no chance to escape. Sadly she only realized this when she attempted to shrink away from his touch.

"Susanna, you must forgive me, but you gave me little choice."

"What do you want with me?"

William blinked and smiled, surprised that Eric had not told her. Sookie knew; she just wanted to hear it from him. It made the situation so much more real knowing why she was being kidnapped.

"Mr. Compton, you have to take me back. My husband, well, I am not sure what happened last time between you two, but I cannot imagine it was pleasant for you an…"

"Eric means nothing to me. He is nothing!"

His hands went to her shoulders in a forceful grip.

"Do you know what a fool he is, not taking advantage of what U.S. has to offer - territories? If he used his brain more, he would have had his own kingdom by now. Let him stay in Europe, but I am going back, and I want things, power. And if he is not going to use what is right in front of him, then, god damn it, I will!"

William never let go of her. Sookie was shaking under his tight grip. His eyes softened and fell to her mouth.

"I will not be cruel to you, Susanna. You will find that I am most attentive in the bedroom. In fact, I doubt it will be long before you welcome the idea. However, it is a shame you have been taken already. The thought of his hands on you makes me ill. In fact…" He pulled her closer to him, "Perhaps we should rid you of him as soon as possible, starting with that blood."

It took a moment for Sookie to register what he meant. Then he bit his wrist. Eric had told her over the past month that his blood was not only pleasurable, but that it had healing properties and connected the two of them. He could find her and feel her with his blood in her. She did not want this! Not with William Compton! As angry as she had been at Eric, she did not want to be with William. She did not want to leave him. What an awful time for Sookie to realize what her feelings for Eric were only after being kidnapped by another vampire and the potential of being taken away from the only person she had ever felt close to. The past few months flashed by her eyes. As ugly as Eric had been at times, she wanted him all of him. Now a true monster wanted to steal her away.

She felt her chest being to tighten, her heart hammering in her chest. Angry, fearful tears streamed down her face as she screamed, "No!" trying with all her might to wrench herself away from William. The wound on his wrist was starting to heal and with every effort, his grip pressed in harder. William growled and threw her back down to the floor, knocking the wind out of her with force.

With a chilling calm, William Compton looked at her and said, "If you will not take it willingly, I will just have to force you. Silly bitch, loving Eric, the beastly bastard. Perhaps you are as crazy as they say."

William brought his fangs down to his wrist again. She could not watch. She wanted Eric - selfish, wild, beastly Eric. She loved him. Even if William took her back to America and took everything he thought she had, he would never have her love.

Sookie opened her eyes again when she felt the entire ship rock. William was on the ground and bleeding profusely. Eric gathered Sookie in his arms for a moment. There was blood on his mouth. "I want you to close your eyes. And so help me do not open them until I say so."

Sookie nodded and closed her eyes tightly as she felt her husband leave her side. Any curiosity was quickly drowned out by fear as the sounds of breaking bones and tearing flesh filled the air. The air itself was heavy with a sweet metallic scent. It went on for minutes that seemed like hours. Sookie sat curled up in the corner, her eyes shut tight and her hands over her ears. She just wanted it to be over. She did not know how long she had been like that when everything finally fell silent.

**[A/N] Yes, yes I know. First I make Eric conflicted, kinky and mean and now I leave you all with a cliffy. Please don't hate me. I promise I'll kiss it make it better. But honestly, did any of you really think it was going to be rainbows and unicorns? This is Eric Northman we're talking about. Is Bill dead? Not sure, haven't decided yet. I dislike him, I don't hate him. **

**I would also like to thank each and every one of my readers for taking time to read my story and review it. I read every review and they really mean a lot to me. Thanks for all the love and constructive criticism. You're wonderful :) I would also like to let you know that I have posted the gown the most recent events on my profile. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

Sookie could not help but stifle a shriek when two large cool hands lifted her from the floor. She did not dare open her eyes. After a minute or two, she felt the fresh chilly evening air on her face. She finally decided to risk a peek. Much to her surprise, they were in the air. She grasped tightly to Eric only to hear him scold her for opening her eyes.

"I have got you Sookie." A stifled growl of frustration rumbled through his chest. "I did not want your first time in the air to be like this."

Despite Eric's warning, Sookie chanced another look. She was both amazed and frightened by the experience. She closed her eyes again and marveled at how exhilarating it actually was to travel in this impossible manner. As she clutched onto him tighter, she realized he was covered in blood and prayed it was not his own.

***

Landing on the balcony of his bedroom, it appeared to Sookie that perhaps Pamela had known about the rescue. The doors to his room were open, and a bath had been poured. Sookie did not think much more about her current surroundings. She was too busy burying herself into Eric's blood-sodden body. After a moment, she felt the comforting softness of Eric's bed. She looked up to see Eric standing before her covered from head to toe in blood splatters. She wanted to go to him, feel him against her. He had only set her down a second ago, but it felt like ages. She sat up and reached out for him.

"No," he said softly. "I will soil your gown even more."

"Take it off then," Sookie spoke boldly before turning so her back faced him. With a quickness only capable by Eric, the dress fell from her body in no time.

"Go to the bath, dear one. I will only be a moment."

Sookie did as she was told. A few feet from the large tub, she let the remaining items of clothing fall to the floor. The water was warm, not as hot as she would have expected. Perhaps the ordeal had taken longer than planned. A chill ran down her spine when she realized the confidence and violence Eric possessed. He knew the evening would end in bloodshed. He also knew it would not have been his own.

Lifting her slightly, Eric stepped into the tub and pulled Sookie close to him. She relished in the feel of his strong body around her for a moment before busying herself with a sponge and a piece of soap. Lathering up the sponge, she turned to face Eric. There was blood in his hair and on his face. Cautiously, she brought the sponge to his cheek and began the clean away the crimson streaks. Eric sat quietly, stroking her back as she worked on his hair. Looking into his now relaxed face, she could not fight the hot tears from spilling down her cheeks. Eric extended his hand to cup her face. He pulled her face close to his and kissed away the hot salty streams.

"Hush, dear one. Everything is all right now."

She shook her head. "He was going to take me away from you! I almost lost you!"

That statement stirred something in Eric. He lifted himself and Sookie from the tub, dried her quickly with a large bath sheet and carried her to bed. Eric held on to her tightly, kissing every patch of skin his mouth could find. Sookie moaned out his name, and he broke away.

"I can not do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Stay away from you. I didn't want this to happen and yet, it has and I can no longer deny my feelings. I want to be with you always and that scares the hell out of me."

Sookie brought her soft palm to the side of his strained face. "Why does it frighten you so?"

"Because now I have everything to lose. I love you."

Sookie took a breath in.

"I love you, not because of your beauty, kindness, or even your gift. I love you because when I am with you I do not feel alone anymore."

He leaned down and kissed her with more passion than he ever had. Sookie wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly everything made sense. All those nights he was away, when he had been cold and distant to her, he was protecting himself. As they lay entwined, their mouths fused together, Sookie vowed that even though she might not possess the power to protect him physically, she would protect his heart.

Eric broke from her mouth once more.

"I am not going to fight it any longer. I need you Sookie. I have never felt this way about anyone. It does not matter to me if you do not feel the same…"

"But I do. Eric, I do."

That was all Sookie could get out before her mouth was once again taken. Eric's hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Caressing and teasing while managing to untangle the two of them from a damp and unwanted bath sheet. Sookie's hands did their own exploring. They grasped his large fame as if she feared he might disappear.

Eric's mouth left hers, kissing tender paths over her neck and chest. Slowly he clasped on to one of her breasts, lapping and teasing in a leisurely pace. Tonight would not be rushed. They would immerse themselves in each other. Sookie's fingers laced though Eric's damp hair. His fingers slid over her stomach and down to the blond curls below. His lips moved back to hers. Sookie moaned into Eric's mouth as a nimble finger brushed past her sensitive nub and into her warm channel. As his finger moved deliciously inside, a tight coil of heat began to grow within her core. She broke from his mouth, kissing and nipping at his neck, paying close attention to all the places she knew would elicit a purr or growl. Her kisses triggered his fingers to play her even more, causing her all her muscles to tighten as she spasmed around his fingers.

Eric moved off Sookie as she took a moment to catch her breath and recover from her orgasm. Noticing the absence of his skin on hers, she moved back to him. Sookie kissed him slowly, tasting herself on his lips; apparently he had cleaned his fingers while she caught her breath. Taking her time, she moved slowly down his chest much as he had on her, placing tender moist kisses in a warm trail to his nipple. Her tongue swirled around the tender flesh before she latched on with her teeth, adding gentle pressure. A low growl vibrated from Eric's chest, and a large hand came to the back of her head.

Sookie let out a satisfied moan, pleased that she was bringing her husband pleasure. Feeling a little bolder, she let her hand trail down, leaving butterfly light trails of warmth over his taut stomach. The new caresses caused Eric to shudder as she realized where her hand was headed. Not sure if he would object to her new touches, her mouth broke from the cool flesh of his chest.

"Let me love you, Eric. Let me touch you like you have touched me."

Her warm fingers daintily wrapped around his erect shaft.

"Is this okay?"

Eric did not answer but instead captured her mouth with his and wrapped his hand over hers, having her hand stroke him slowly. As she quickly learned the pressure and rhythm in which he enjoyed, she brought her other hand down to free his hand from guiding her further. Sookie had a feeling that kissing him in such an intimate area would surely bring him as much pleasure as it had when he had done so to her. Slowly, she broke her mouth from his and cautiously kissed a warm adoring path over his chest and stomach to his nether region.

A low growl rumbled from Eric's chest as Sookie's mouth descended on to the head of his rigid shaft. Her mouth gingerly explored his member, kissing and licking up and down the cool length, exploring and noting the different textures and ridges, relishing the taste. Eric let out another sound of satisfaction as Sookie's lips wrapped around him, and she began to stroke up and down with her lips and tongue.

"Stroke the rest with your hand. Yes, just like that, love," Eric instructed as he let loose a deep groan.

Sookie heeded Eric's instructions, and he moaned out a few foreign words of praise. He gently slipped his fingers into her soft blond hair. A few minutes later, he moaned again.

"Oh sweet love, do not stop! I beg you!"

Sookie had no intention of stopping. She was surprised at how pleasurable this exploration was for her as well. She knew he was close to orgasm; she could feel his muscles beginning to tense. Adding a little suction, Sookie took him in her mouth a little deeper, at the same time exercising caution to prevent herself from gagging on his considerable length. This new motion set him off. He gripped the back of her head softly as he jerked with abandon and released in her mouth. She moaned a sharply sound of surprise as he came in her mouth. Tasting him in this was completely new to Sookie. Eric tasted different than she did, less salty and tart but nonetheless, enjoyable. Sookie lapped away the excess fluid as Eric seemed to slowly fall back to earth. After a minute, Eric pulled Sookie to him and kissed her softly.

"Magnificent," he whispered in her ear as she rested her head on his chest. She loved the feel of his cool skin against hers. Silent moments like these were just as enjoyable to Sookie as the passion-filled moments. The act of holding each other, being together in silence, naked, and vulnerable were shared intimacies that Sookie relished. She realized in that moment, she was not afraid to be completely bare and open around Eric. If he did not have any walls or concerns about it, why should she?

****EPOV

The moment could not have been more perfect. Eric did not want it to end and had no intention of doing so. He wanted to enjoy Sookie, lay with her until the sun crept past the horizon and he was forced to leave her. There were still a few hours before he had place her back in her room and leave her, he planned on savoring every moment with his wife. Perhaps, someday soon he would allow her to rest next to him in the day but for now he felt Sookie had reached her fill on vampire discoveries for week. Eric stroked Sookie's hair, finding one or two pins still hidden from the style she had worn earlier in the evening. It had been a most eventful night for the both of them. He set the pins on the bedside table and brought his hand back to her as he went over the events that had landed them in bed.

It was hard not to feel frustrated with his wife for judging him harshly on his action with the thief. Eric was not the kind of man who analyzed why humans did what they did, but with Sookie it was different. Everything about her intrigued him, and her reaction was no different. Sookie may have been able to read into the minds of ugly people, but Eric was confident she had never seen true ugliness in front of her. She had been sheltered, like many women, from the harsh realities of the world. If the man in question had simply asked for a small loan, Eric would have gladly granted it to him, and this whole situation would have been avoided. He preferred his humans to be in some debt to him. It was as simple as that.

The subject of simple things lingered in Eric's brain as the name William Compton floated through his head. He did his best to stifle a growl, not wanting to stir his resting lover. William was a simple-minded fool. His lack of age and irrational behavior got the better of him tonight. Kidnapping his wife in an attempt to take her to America for himself was a foolish thing to do. However, Eric could see the allure; Sookie was very valuable to the vampire world. William was still a fool. No one stole from Eric, especially not some young kid. It took no time to find Sookie and William, and by the time he was on the ship, the beast inside him wanted out. He told his frightened wife to close her eyes. When he was assured she would not open them, he went to William Compton. From the look on William's face, Eric could see that the young vampire had realized his mistake. It was too late for words. Eric had already issued one warning to the little bastard. Eric left William for dead. As much as he wanted to kill him out right, he knew that there would be repercussions if anyone of his kind discovered what he had done. Regardless of the offense, bringing a vampire to their final death was the worst offense of all. Eric was not willing to risk his life for a fool like William. He took one last look at William's broken, mangled body, kicking away one of the hands Eric had ripped from the young vampire. It would take months for the extremity to grow back. Eric smiled for a moment. Perhaps it was best he did not kill William, and instead have him learn how painful regenerating a limb could be. It would be months before William could hunt again. Eric doubted he would wake before his returned to America. With that final thought, Eric gathered his trembling wife in his arms and carried her to the deck. He was too bloody to be seen in public. He would have to fly home.

Eric did his best to shield Sookie's face from the whipping air. He did not want her to realize they were soaring above the buildings. It would only take a minute or two to get home. As their home came into view, Sookie shrieked. He did his best to calm her but considering the situation, it seemed useless. He was happy to see that Pamela had at least been expeditious with his orders. His room was lit, and a bath had been drawn inside.

As Sookie bathed him, the tightness in his chest returned. The emotions he had been fighting for weeks had come to a head. He had to tell her. It was miserable staying away from her when he wanted to be near her the most. Angry as he had been, even hurtful to Sookie for weakening him in such a way, there was no fighting it anymore. He refused to push it away. He refused to welcome the agony of being alone forever when something so precious already belonged to him. He would love her as best he could, and he hoped she could love him one day.

The scent of Sookie's silent tears broke him from his thoughts. He kissed the salty streams as he pulled her tightly against him. She expressed how frightened she was, not of being abducted by William but at the thought of losing Eric. He kissed her wherever his mouth could manage. She had given him all the push he needed to profess how he felt.

Stroking her back, Eric could not help but smile. Sookie had not recoiled from him. In fact, it seemed as though she felt the same. Sookie was full of surprises, first accepting his love and then treating him to a pleasure he had yet to teach her. The thought of his wife's sweet mouth on him made his cock stir. Sookie lazily looked up at him, smiling playfully.

"Already? I was just getting comfortable."

Eric smiled as he sat up, pulling her into his lap as he did so.

"Oh sweet love, perhaps we shall find a new comfortable position for you?"

Sookie let out a gasp as his fangs scraped over the warm flesh of her neck.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

It was nearly three in the afternoon when Sookie awoke in the embrace of her husband. She had stayed up until the early hours of the morning making love with Eric. Throughout the love sessions came sweet conversation. Eric also filled her in on what happened to William. There was indifference about William remaining alive but an ease about him never returning to England. Eric shared how he was turned and then why he turned Pam.

"I had been watching her for weeks at various evening events. Although she was reserved and proper, I could see the spark of something begging to be released. I knew she had potential in my world, and I was right. She has served me well. Many children leave their makers, and she has, but Pamela always comes back. Such loyalty is something never to be taken for granted."

"You love her," Sookie said with a smile. She could tell emotions were not something vampires often shared with each other.

After a moment he replied, "Yes, I do, but not in the same way as I love you."

Now, lying in bed for the first time with Eric during the day was completely different. Eric was completely different. His large heavy limbs that had gently cocooned her at night were now lying on her like dead weight. With great effort she was able to escape her lead-limbed lover. Sitting up in bed and catching her breath, she looked down at Eric; he had not stirred once. It was a little hard to tell in the darkness. The bed hanging had been let down and drawn closed as dawn had arrived. They were made of beautiful heavy blue fabric. The heavy drapes had also been drawn over the windows. Eric's chamber was virtually a modern day tomb.

"It is as if he is dead," she whispered to herself.

Feeling a sudden jolt of panic, she tried to rouse him.

"Eric, Eric darling, please wake up!"

His brow creased as he mumbled, "Sookie, it is daytime."

She sighed in relief as he proved to show signs of life. She also remembered Eric mentioning that he might appear very still during his rest but not to be alarmed. Perhaps she had not known how still he would be. He had also told her that just outside the tented bed, which now seemed more like a fort for lovers, there was a lamp and box of matches. If she chose to leave during the day, she could do so without bumping into anything.

Sookie was starving, and she also needed to use the bathroom. She found the opening in the heavy fabric and slipped out. As she lit the lamp, she saw that a nightgown and robe had been set out for her. Pamela must have had them set out when the room was prepared the night before. No one would dare come in while Eric was sleeping as he had a strict rule about not being disturbed when he was in his bedroom.

After dressing in the dim light, Sookie went back to Eric and placed a soft kiss on his peaceful face.

When Sookie returned to her room, she rang for a lunch plate to be delivered. After eating her lunch of chicken in wine sauce and a cup of strong black tea, she requested a bath be brought up. She wanted to feel refreshed when Eric woke. The night before held many terrifying moments, but it also was very liberating for both Eric and her. She felt like a weight had been lifted. She knew how he felt and that meant the world to her. She could no longer hide how she felt about him. However, there were parts of her that she still held back. It was too good to be true— his love for her. The walls she had built so long ago could not be torn down so easily; she would continue to protect herself.

Although Sookie promised herself she would take things slowly for the mean time, there was giddiness and a sense of true joy when she thought of Eric. She wished she still had Amelia to talk to. Thinking of Amelia and the way she had left things with her once friend gave Sookie a pain in her chest. She wished she could take everything back. Amelia had been right the entire time. Eric was not going to kill her like Amelia had warned, but he was what she said he was, and knowing now what Eric was capable of, she could see why anyone with Amelia's knowledge would show concern.

Sookie would have to find Amelia. She should have done so a month ago, but facing someone she had hurt was not always easy to do. She had said hurtful things to Amelia and had her dismissed, something Sookie knew Amelia was less than happy about. Tomorrow she would see her brother, first to apologize about the lack of attendance at his party and also to see if he had any information on the status of his former employee.

After Sookie dressed into her dark blue gown, she had her maid start a fire in her sitting room. Sookie grabbed a book of short stories and curled up in front of the hearth. The warmth from the fire and the comfort of the settee easily lulled Sookie into a late afternoon nap.

When Sookie awoke, she knew instantly she had been asleep for far too long. Strong legs pressed against the back of hers, and the cool tip of Eric's nose was nuzzling the tender skin beneath her jaw.

"Oh dear, what time is it?"

"Only a little past seven, hardly a sin if you ask me."

Sookie twisted to face him. She smiled at the sight of his long limbs hanging off the end of the settee. The piece of furniture was hardly enough to share with a man of his size.

"I suppose in your world it would not be a sin. The sun has only just set."

"It has not 'just set.' I have been up for nearly an hour. Many tasks have already been completed— one of which you will be happy to know. If your brother was at all perturbed about the lack of our presence last night, he won't be in about an hour."

"Oh?"

"I have a case of his favorite vintage being sent over to his home."

"That is very kind of you Eric. I am sure he will be very pleased. I am too. I plan on seeing him tomorrow."

"Whatever for? Last I was informed, Jason Stackhouse was not one of your favorite people."

Sookie bit her lip not knowing how to respond. Eric was indifferent to Amelia, but there was something that made her uneasy telling him. Her eyes cast away from his face.

"I want to know if he has any knowledge of Amelia. I would like to mend things with her. I was cruel to her the last time we spoke."

"And you had her dismissed."

Sookie shot a glare at Eric, "Yes, but it was a mistake."

"I disagree, love. You are married now, and there is no need for a chaperone anymore." His cool lips caught her earlobe for a moment before descending to the vulnerable skin of her neck. "Besides, I enjoy having you all to myself."

Sookie's temperature began to rise, but she let out a huff and tried to sit up. Avoiding the seduction of her husband was quite a feat, but this subject was important to her, and she'd be damned if Eric did not allow her to find Amelia.

Noticing his wife's mood, Eric's blue eyes flashed up to hers. "This is important to you?"

"Yes, I have little company during the day, and Amelia is one of the kindest people in my life. If she forgives my cruelty, may she stay with us? You do not have to pay her. I can ask my brother to hire her on."

"No."

"No, she cannot stay?"

"No, your brother will not pay her. I will. This is good. I do not want you to feel alone during the day."

"Thank you, Eric."

"I will meet with her before she lives here."

"Why?"

"Nothing to worry about my darling. I just want to make sure all the arrangements are in order."

Sookie did not say anything else. She could tell Eric was not telling her everything, but there was no need to pry at the moment, not when she had a beautiful man nuzzling his head into her breasts. She let out a moan. Even fully clothed, he managed to excite her. She disregarded the sound of her book hitting the floor as she pressed her body into Eric's. Just as she laced her fingers through his hair, Sookie's stomach decided to interrupt. She blushed as Eric raised his head from her velvet-covered bosom. Heat filled her cheeks. The fact that Eric had very little human bodily reactions made Sookie self conscious of hers.

"Your stomach, it speaks to me."

Sookie could not help but laugh. "I am sorry; I have not had anything to eat for a while."

"Do not be sorry, love. It is your suppertime after all."

Sookie held in a whimper of protest as Eric lifted himself off her. He then took her hand and brought her to her feet.

"Please, go down and have supper. I will see you later this evening. Right now I have to speak to Pamela about last night."

"Will I read to you tonight?"

"Yes," Eric smiled and brought his lips to her forehead. "But if you were not startled by my condition during the day time, I would very much like you to join me in my room."

Heat rushed between Sookie's thighs, and her skin tingled with excited nerves. He had invited her to his room. She had stayed there last night, but in no way did she expect it to be a repeated gesture. Eric was very secretive about many things in his life. It was one of the reasons Sookie hesitated to submit every part of herself.

Sookie smiled into his chest and nodded. "What shall I bring to read?"

Then she felt Eric's breath on her ear as he whispered, "Surprise me."

Sookie ate alone. It was not an uncommon situation. Sookie understood that Eric was busy and that he had limited hours in which he could conduct business. When he had time, he conversed with her as she ate, but most of the time she took her meals in her room. There was something about sitting at the dinner table alone that made it a bit more pathetic than it really was. After her dinner of beef and potato stew, she went to her desk and made her first attempt at writing Amelia. She did not have an address, but she wanted to practice. She had no idea how to start, so a few drafts were in order.

As she tossed the third piece of parchment into the fire, she addressed a question that had been looming over her for quite some time. How had Amelia known that Eric was a vampire? As Sookie searched her mind for possibilities, the clock that stood against the wall chimed. She put away her stationary for the time being and went the bookcase to make a selection Eric would enjoy. She smiled as she pulled out a book her brother had bought her. Setting Mary Shelly's _Frankenstein_ on her bed, she went to her wardrobe to select a nightgown and robe.

As she went through the garments, she suddenly began to feel nervous. There was no reason for it. She had been with Eric many times, but before last night, she had never even gone down the hallway in the direction of his room. She smiled as she dressed in a light pink gown, leaving many of her undergarments on underneath. She knew Eric took pleasure in freeing her from her corset and sliding her stockings down her legs. She would be lying to herself if she did not admit she thought it felt exquisite. After she fastened the tie on her robe, she fetched the book from her bed and went to the door.

Not wishing to meet anyone in the hall, she checked to see if the hallway was clear before carrying her book and a lamp out of her room. Sookie slowly walked down the hall to Eric's room. Her nerves were still very much alive. She silently scolded herself for being so nervous to see her husband.

Eric came to the door before Sookie had a chance to knock. He was a vision in burgundy sleep pants and a matching robe that he had neglected to tie shut. The dark golden fleece that lightly covered his chest and trailed down to the waistband of his pants gleamed softly in the candle light. He was so effortlessly beautiful she wanted to cry.

"You are nervous."

"I am not!" Sookie protested as her heated cheeks told another story.

"Please, there is no need to be." Eric took her the lamp from her and led her into the room.

As Eric set the lamp and the book to the side and took her in his arms, she resigned, "Perhaps I was a bit anxious visiting you tonight; it is not a common thing for you to invite me here. Last night was…"

"Yes. Yes, I know. Susanna." He brought two fingers under her chin, drawing her eyes up to his. "I meant every word I said last night. I feel a strong love for you. I hope in time you will want to stay in my room as if it were yours."

Sookie's eyes looked away from Eric's as she mulled over everything he had said. She knew what he was asking for. He wanted them to truly live together as man and wife.

"Is that not what you want?"

"I did not say that. I just need some time to think about it, that's all. A lot has happened within the past twenty-four hours. Can you give me that?"

"Some time? Yes." Eric kissed the tip of her nose. "But it would please me very much if you would consider my wishes."

Sookie bit back any remark she may have verbalized regarding his 'wishes.' Eric was a sensible man the majority of the time, but every now and then Sookie would catch a hint of superiority as if she was to bend to his every whim without even blinking.

She plastered a smile on her face and slipped out of his arms. "Shall I read to you now?"

When she looked back at Eric, his eyes were burning with a familiar fire the sent heat straight to her core.

"You are still wearing your corset; I could feel the bones as I held you. Why is that?" Eric came to her, taking the book out of her hand and leading her to the bed. Before Sookie could think of anything to say, Eric continued.

"Pamela tells me they are most uncomfortable. I can only imagine a fool would wear them to bed."

Sookie could not do a thing about the heat that filled her face. She knew she must have been pink all over. Surely she could not say why she had. Had she been mistaken? Did he not enjoy that part of making love? Perhaps he did not want to make love to her tonight. Sookie was too busy berating herself and trying to think of something to say, so she took no notice of Eric's hands until her robe fell into a pool at her feet.

Eric's hands then went to the buttons of her gown. His skilled fingers made easy work of the tiny buttons. Sookie sighed as his cool whispers danced across her heated skin.

"Sweet wife, you continue to find ways to surprise me."

Pulling her gown over her head, Eric smiled. "What a treat you are. I will never grow tired of seeing you like this. No, love, I want you right there."

Sookie stood in front of him at the foot of the bed. His eyes took in every inch of her as if he needed to memorize her body.

"Turn around."

Sookie followed his gentle command. She braced herself by holding on to one of the large posts of the bed, waiting for Eric's next move. She shivered as he slowly began to unlace her restraints, pulling away the fabric. With every new inch of skin, Eric placed more teasing kisses and nips. Sookie gripped the post tighter and let out a tiny whimper. Eric smiled against her freed back.

"My dear, I feel you are enjoying yourself just as much as I am."

Eric pulled away the remaining linen undergarments, leaving her only in her stockings and garters.

"Turn around for me, love. Let me see you."

When Sookie did, she saw that Eric was on his knees, his robe was removed, leaving him only in his pants. His pants did little to hide his own excitement. Sookie did her best to keep her attention focused on his face. She gripped the post once more as Eric leaned in and loosened one of her garters. Agonizingly slow, Eric rolled one stocking off and then the other, leaving cool trails of kisses on her soft skin. Sookie's knees were weak; she was doing everything in her power to keep herself from melting onto the floor. She shivered with delight as she felt his cool nose glide against her inner thigh.

"My sweet wife, you smell divine. Shall I taste you now?"

Before Sookie could clear her head enough to form words, his cool tongue darted into her. She gasped and threw her head back. She felt like she was going to faint and scream and melt all at once. Her limbs were trembling, as she stood there spread. Eric let out a low chuckle and lifted her onto the bed. When he joined her on the bed, she could see he was missing his pants. They both moaned as he slid into her, filling Sookie to the hilt.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

**[A/N] It's been a while but my writers block has passed and I am ready to move forward with my story. Thank you to all my readers who have left awesome comments and have stuck with me, even over long breaks. Y'all are awesome 3**

Dear Amelia,

I hope this letter finds you well. I am doing well. Eric and I have a wonderful home in London, and our marriage has turned out far more pleasant than I could have imagined. I must apologize for my behavior the last time I saw you. I was very cruel, and you were only trying to warn and had my best interest at heart. Knowing what I now know, I can see why you were frightened for me. Eric is not a monster. My husband's behavior can be questionable, but I love him. I also love you. You are one of my dearest friends. It would mean very much to me if you came to visit.

Best regards,

Susanna Northman

It had been three days since Sookie had handed the small, sealed note off to Eric. Her brother had no qualm about finding Amelia but was unsuccessful locating her. Observing how important the witch was to Sookie, Eric took it upon himself to find her. He sent Pam to sniff out where the young woman might be hiding. Sure enough, Pam located her. Considering her occupation with the Stackhouses, it was especially interesting that Amelia was with her ailing father at their estate just outside London.

Amelia now sat in Eric's home office. She stared at him with a look of disgust and fear. The lack of trust was also evident, but Eric could not have cared less. He did not need her trust. He needed her to keep Sookie happy.

"Mr. Northman, please explain to me why I am here?"

"Of course, Ms. Broadway. I take it that you have received my wife's message?"

"Yes."

"And?"

Amelia stiffened in her seat. "I think it is something best discussed with Susanna."

Eric smirked. "I am in no mood to play games, witch. Now, I am asking you, do you think there is any chance of you and her reconciling whatever kinship you had?"

Amelia's eyes narrowed at the word 'witch.' Eric had said the word as if it were a description for something that smelled bad. Eric did not care. After Sookie's original falling out, it was easy to see that both parties had similar opinions of each other. Witches could not be trusted, especially by the rest of the supernatural world. It seemed the only creatures they were loyal to, were the ones closest to them. Animosity or not, Eric could see the affection that the two women had for each other, and in his eyes, that made Amelia a very useful companion for Sookie. The witch could protect his wife while he slept.

"I believe that if Susanna is as happy and well as she says she is, then reconciliation may be possible. I only wanted what is best for her. Unfortunately, Mrs. Northman and I had a difference in opinion."

Ignoring the jab, Eric stood from his desk holding a piece of paper. Amelia stiffened as he reached her in a few strides and handed the sheet to her.

"I am not here to dance around the subject that we do not like each other. To be honest, I have not put enough thought into you to decide whether I like you or not. My concern is with my wife. She wishes for you to live here as her companion. Sookie has a few friends, but they have taken permanent residence in the country. With my schedule, you can imagine where that places her. On that piece of paper, I have written out what I am willing to offer you for your troubles. Any questions?"

Amelia did not look down at the paper. Her eyes stayed fixed on Eric's.

"I will give you an answer after I have spoken with your wife. If I move here, it will be for Sookie's sake and no one else's."

SPOV

Sookie set down her cup and folded her hand neatly in her lap. All the greetings were done, and tea had been served. It was now time to face her friend.

"I am so happy to have found you again, Amelia. I wanted to talk you for a while but…"

"But what?" Amelia looked over her teacup. "I thought you would find me less than pleased."

"Yes." Sookie picked up her cup and saucer again, anything to deter from the awkwardness she felt in this conversation.

"I am sorry for being so harsh when all you were trying to do was protect me. It was wrong of me. Who knew such things existed?" She took a moment to smile, thinking of Eric, and she brought her eyes back to Amelia's. "He is not what you say. He has not hurt me. I know there are others out there that might be more suiting to your description, but Eric is not like that."

Amelia let out an exasperated hush before she regained her composure and pasted a strained smile on her face. "I find it hard to believe that someone of Eric's kind can be good. If you say you are happy, then I believe you."

Sookie's eyes narrowed. Perhaps she was feeling a bit defensive in regards to her husband. Amelia hardly knew him. However, if that was so, how did she know something so secretive about him?

"Tell me, dear friend, how is it that you have knowledge of my husband's _differences_."

Amelia's jaw set. Sookie knew she could easily look into her friends head, but she chose not to. Whatever she was hiding, Sookie wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"Never mind the question for now." Smiling again, Sookie place her teacup down and moved closer to Amelia on the settee, taking her hand. "I have something more important to ask you. Amelia, would you like to stay with Eric and me for a while? As my companion? I have missed you so very much."

Amelia was silent. It was obvious to Sookie that she was weighing out the pros and cons before deciding. As the moment of silence lengthened, Sookie could not help fighting the feeling of anxiety rising in the pit of her stomach.

"This is silly, silly of me to ask. A grown woman needing paid companionship. I'm sorry to have wasted your time-"

"I'll do it."Amelia interrupted. "I will stay with you."

"Are you certain?" Sookie asked, still nervous.

"Yes," Amelia smiled. "I have missed you too, and I am not happy with my new position. It would be lovely to stay with you and.." she hesitated, looking as it there was a bad odor in the air, "Mr. Northman."

Sookie did her best not to not to feel offended over the obvious unpleasant feelings Amelia had of her husband. She was not sure how long she would be able to stay out of her friend's mind. After enjoying some refreshments and catching up, Sookie and Amelia settled on a date she could move in. Sookie gave her a tour of the house and showed her where her room would be. Amelia would be moving in a few days. Sookie could hardly contain her excitement. After Amelia was safely stored away in her carriage, Sookie went to Eric's office.

Eric was seated at his desk writing on a piece of parchment when she entered his office. He looked up from his work as Sookie came closer.

"I take by your smile that Ms. Broadway has accepted your offer." Once in arms reach, Eric caught her skirts in his hands and pulled her toward him. He spread his legs, and she obligingly took a seat in his lap. Sookie tucked a few strands that had fallen from his ponytail behind his ear.

"Yes, she will be moving in later this week." She placed a sweet kiss on his cool cheek. "Thank you."

He pulled her closer. "Anything to make my wife happy." His hand still had a grip on her skirts but began to gather more material as he searched silently for the hem.

"Eric!" she scolded. Even with the door closed, the idea of doing anything meant for the bedroom outside of the bedroom was completely new ground for her. Eric ignored her warning, and when he found the velvet edge of her hem, he slid his hand over her stocking covered knee and up her thigh. Heat rose to her cheeks as Eric's fingertips brushed along the naked flesh between her stocking and chemise.

"I hope you selected a room for her far enough away from yours and mine. I would hate to keep her up at night."

Sookie gasped as his fingers slid past the thin undergarment and met her delicate slit.

"Yes," Sookie said as her breath caught. Her hand gripped onto the lapel of his waistcoat. Eric drew her lips up to his, and she felt the sharp tip of a fang as whispered against her lips.

"I want you now."

Two large strong hands lifted her off one knee and place her over his groin. Straddling Eric, her skirts bunched up on each side of them. It was very easy to feel how much he wanted her.

"We cannot," she said gripping onto his linen covered shoulders. She cursed herself as she relaxed into him a little, feeling his cool steel muscles move under the fabric.

Fastening her securely against his aroused flesh and speaking softly as he ground against her, "Why not?"

"Your office."

"Yes, darling. I fail to see your point."

She took in another sharp breath as his hand went to her sex again. During the time she had been protesting, he had freed himself from his wool trousers.

"Someone may come in-Oh!"

As his swollen head rubbed against her aching nub, she found herself bearing down. With little effort, he gave her what she wanted, sliding into her with ease.

"I have wanted you all night."

Sookie writhed against him as he slid slowly and deliciously in and out of her. She didn't know how long she could hold on to sanity. She had been wanting him too. In recent days, Sookie had found herself counting the hours before sunset. Even if Eric was busy attending to business, it gave her comfort knowing he was awake, that if she needed him, he was there.

She clutched on to him tighter and brought her mouth down to his. "And I have wanted you as well, dear husband," Sookie whispered against his lips before kissing him.

A growl vibrated into her mouth. Eric lifted both of them and laid her on the desk. Still connected, Sookie felt him pump in to her once more. Tight coils of heat began to build deep within her. Every nerve in her begged for release.

"Eric, please finish it."

"Not yet." His hands cradled her, refusing to let her delicate form press into the hard wood. "So beautiful, my wife. I could make love to you forever."

"Eric-"

"No."

"I'll make you."

There was a dangerous glint of challenge in his pale blue eyes. No one _made_ him do anything. But before Eric to speak another word, Sookie craned her mouth to the smooth pale flesh of his neck and bit.

Eric came, thrusting deep into Sookie, setting off paralyzing waves of pleasure.

Recovering quickly, Eric lifted from his wife and set all his clothes back. In a flash, Sookie was back in his lap. She felt limp in his strong hold, but she managed to sling an arm around his neck and nuzzle the healed patch of skin she had broken through. She did not take much blood from him, but the euphoric properties of it were hard to overlook.

"Have you eaten tonight?"

"Not yet. Amelia came first. I told the cook I would be asking for something to eat shortly."

Eric placed a soft kiss on her cheek and lifted her off his lap as he stood.

"Come, I will keep you company while you have supper." His fingers trailed down her throat. "Then later, perhaps I shall have a bite to eat."

His touch sent a shiver down her back. Sookie smiled as he offered her his arm. It had been a while since Eric had last sat with her. She enjoyed hearing about his nights. She was grateful that he shared other parts of his life with her. He saw her as more than a bedmate.

As Sookie ate, Eric told her about Jason's new venture and the benefits of taking their company to other countries.

"If we visit other parts of Europe, I would like you to join me. You have only seen England, and this continent holds far greater beauty than what England has to offer."

"That sounds lovely. Would you bring Pamela with you?"

"I had not thought of that. I would not refuse her. She can be very helpful to me as very few of our kind trust each other."

The subject of Pamela suddenly made Sookie nervous. Setting her glass down, she looked at Eric.

"Is Pamela going to be alright with Amelia staying here? I know she has taken a nip or two out of the servants. She would not try that with Amelia or would she? She is my friend."

"I do not think Pamela will have much of a chance with your friend even if she tried."

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you know something about Amelia that I do not?"

"It is not my secret to share, love, but I can say this. I am confident that she will do her best to care for you and keep you safe when I cannot."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story. I am simply playing. Blue Eyed Beast is set in Victorian England. I will do my best keep the personalities as close to original as possible, this is only an AU. Eric is very much a vampire and Sookie still has her gifts. Also, special thanks my awesome Beta HopeStreet! Thank You!**

Sookie looked over at her friend skeptically as she took a sip of tea. It had been four days since Eric had hinted to knowing something more about Amelia. She knew she was not a vampire, but there was something extra. She knew things that the rest of the world should not know. Vampires were extremely secretive. How had she, a governess, her companion, come to know about vampires? Sookie was about to do the unthinkable. She was going to lower her shield and look into her friend's mind. Amelia was sitting across from her, casually reading out of a poem book. Sookie set her cup down, and Amelia stopped reading, sensing the tension in the air.

"Is something the matter?" Amelia looked at Sookie with earnest concern.

"That all depends, you see. I am not exactly sure." Sookie folded her hands neatly in her lap. She stared down at her hands. "I am going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer truthfully."

"Go on." Amelia's voice was as dry as paper.

Sookie looked up to her, "How did you know my husband was a vampire? You knew before I did, and very few humans are aware of what they are."

Amelia sat stiff in her chair. "Perhaps I am just one of those people who is aware."

Sookie's brows knit together. Amelia was avoiding the question. "You know what I am asking, Amelia. Eric trusts me with only a few day people. Why you? Why did he allow you to stay with us when he is fully aware that you despise him?"

And then it came. Sookie's eyes widened, betraying her calm exterior. Word of spells, Christianity, witchcraft, and things she could not comprehend filled her head.

"Amelia, are you a witch?"

As Sookie whispered this question, Amelia shot up from her seat; the book in her lap hit the hardwood floor with a bang.

"I have to go. This conversation is all nonsense." She began to walk to the door, but Sookie stood up and hurried over to Amelia, grabbing her arm. "Let me go! I will see you at dinner. You must calm yourself. This vampire husband has made you fanciful."

Sookie tried not to look hurt. "I am not being fanciful." She let Amelia's arm go and brought her finger to her temple. Amelia looked away knowing what Sookie was hinting.

"I did not want you to know," Amelia spoke in a tiny voice.

Sookie's face softened, "I am not angry, Amelia. I am confused why you hid this from me when you knew I was different. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Telepaths do not have their lives threatened by the church."

"No we end up in asylums instead." Sookie bit her tongue at the immediate regret of her bitter tone. "I am sorry."

Amelia's stance relaxed a little. "Keep this to yourself, please. I would hate to be troubled again."

"Again?"

Amelia took a step closer to the door. "I will explain, soon, but now I must go."

"Amelia, talk to me, please."

"I am sorry."

The words slipped through the open door way as Amelia left the room.

Alone, Sookie walked mechanically back to her seat on the settee. Orange rays of dusk filtered in through the multi cut glass windows of the upstairs drawing room. So much for a pleasant, late afternoon tea. Thoughts of her discovery swarmed in her head like a mass of wild bees. It made her head ache. There were so many questions, so many emotions. Her only friend had hidden a secret from her. Had she not trusted her? Sookie was confused and hurt, and all she wanted to do was run down the hall to Amelia and tell her that she did not care what she was. She would always be her friend.

"You are frowning."

Sookie blinked, feeling cool fingers draw across her forehead.

"And you are upset. I do not like that."

Sookie focused on the face in front of hers. She had been so lost in her thoughts she had not even noticed Eric walk in. The room was much darker now and a bit colder.

"Lover." He took a seat next to her on the settee and gathered her onto his lap. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Amelia is a witch."

"I see."

"You knew, didn't you? Why did you keep this from me?"

"I did know, but it was not my secret to tell."

"But I am your wife, and she is my closest friend. Why would you hide this from me?"

Eric tensed slightly. He drew a loose piece of hair up and away from Sookie's face. "If she is your closest friend, shouldn't you be asking her this?"

Sookie sat chagrined for a few minutes. Her brows knit tightly together and muscles tense. A few minutes later, her shoulders began to relax.

"You are right Eric. I want to be angry with you because you knew and you kept that from me. But I have known Amelia for years, much longer than you." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I suppose I am simply upset that, for such a long time, before I met you, I thought I was the only different human in the world. Now I find that the person I used to cry to, the one who always was the voice of reason and comfort, never shared her own secrets." She relaxed deeper into Eric as his cool hand rubbed softly at the lingering tension in her back. "It would have been most comforting if I knew I was not alone. But she did not trust me with her secrets. Even if I spilled everything to her, she still hid. I think that is what upsets me the most. It is not that she is a witch. It is that she hid it."

"Give her time. If she is as close to you as you claim, she will come to you."

"Eric, how do you know what she is?"

"That is a story for another time." He lifted her cup off the table. "Your tea is cold. Come. Let's go back to our room. I will call a dinner tray for you and then warm you up properly."

Sookie tried to keep a sullen face, but the heat had had begun to spark between her legs.

"You cannot warm me up. You are a vampire. You have no body heat."

"My temperature has nothing to do with making you hot, my dear."

Sookie let out a squeak as Eric lifted her off the settee and carried her out the room and down the hall.

There was calmness about Eric's face right after they had made love. He had always been a calm and collected man, but there was always something else. A level of alertness, tense muscles under beautifully tailored clothing. He was ready to fight at any moment. But there were moments that he seemed completely at ease. He was most relaxed when Sookie read to him or when they had just done something like they had done tonight. She loved him when he was sweet—a side she was convinced even Pamela rarely saw. The candle light flickering across his strong features and the low light made his grey blue eyes stand out more.

"Susanna," he spoke softly, playing with a piece of her loose blonde hair. "I want to tell you about Amelia and how I know that she is a witch."

Sookie sat up slightly and focused on Eric's face. She watched him as he got up and poured her a glass of wine from the fireside table where she had dined an hour earlier. It seemed like minutes had passed as he walked back to the bed with the glass in tow. It seemed like her whole body was anxious to hear anything new about her best friend's secret life. Eric joined her on the bed and handed her the glass of red vintage.

"You may want this. The story is long and unpleasant, but for your sake I will try to spare you the ugliest."

"Don't," she said as she placed her free hand in his, her eyes focused on his with intent. "I want to know everything." Sookie gave his hand a little squeeze. Reluctantly he smiled at her eagerness.

Eric quickly fetched a few pillows from the disheveled bed and floor and propped them up behind himself and Sookie. They both sat back into the fresh cotton and down. Sookie held her wine with both hands, careful not to spill any on their linens. Her eyes watched him in waiting, begging him to speak.

Finally he did.

"I am going to start from the beginning. It would make the most sense. It all started about twenty years ago. Amelia was just a child then, as I am sure you were too." Eric blinked and paused. He seemed to be thinking to himself for a moment. "First let me start off by saying that there is a reason Pamela and I are on our own. Often vampires stay in groups. The groups are referred to as nests because they will feed and share within the same dwelling. I was part of a nest for a while. After I left my maker, I felt more comfortable being around others like myself, but a nest can have a negative effect on a vampire. All of the ugly aspects of our being are brought forward. The more time a vampire lives in a nest, the crueler, greedier and violent a vampire can become." He paused again, swallowing. Sookie could feel through him that this was not an easy subject for Eric. "I can be all those things, but I know when enough is enough. I left the nest and headed to England. It was there, much later, I found and made Pamela."

"But I thought you turned her much earlier than twenty years ago."

"I did. I was only informing you so that the rest of what I am about to say makes sense."

Sookie took a sip of red wine and waited for Eric to continue.

"Pamela and I had just returned to England from our last travel excursion before she set off on her own. I was pleased with how I had taught her the ways of our life, and I was confident she would be discreet when she forged out into the world. I also knew that if I ever had to call on her, she would return to me at once." Eric smiled.

"When Pamela left, I sought retreat in the country. I stayed in a village not far from where Amelia lived. Vampires and other supernatural beings can spot each other. The energy around us is different from humans. It is also easy to identify the differences between one type and another. Witches are humans, but their power makes it easy for us to spot them. But at the time, I did not know about Amelia and her family—not until they showed up." There was a bitter tone to Eric's voice.

"They?"

"Vampires are often nomadic. We do not like the staying in one place for any extended period of time, and the same goes for vampire nests. Unfortunately, an extremely rough and barbaric group moved to the village where the Broadways lived. They were not quiet about their stay. People went missing. Humans were found dead. Few villagers were convinced what was happening was due to any illness. I was on my way to confront the leader of the nest, but the witches got there first. I watched from a distance as the vampires writhed in pain from the spells that had been placed. Amelia's father warned the nest to leave by the next nightfall or he would expose them to the humans. It was a foolish mistake made by a man whose rash choice he would soon regret. The next night I found the village had formed a mob headed to the Broadway's home. The vampires had glamoured many of the local villagers into thinking the Broadways were devil worshiping witches and responsible for the missing villagers and deaths. I went to their house to warn them." He paused again, a small smile flit temporarily on his sullen face. "Seeing Amelia at your home as your companion was the only proof she had survived that night."

"But you saved them. Why does she hate you?"

"Her father believed that I should have stepped in sooner since I was a vampire. However, that is not the way vampires are. In their eye, it made all vampires the same that I did not intervene. Though in reality I was hardly like those of the wild nest. The Broadways had to give up everything because of the vampires killing in their town. I understand why Amelia is still angry, but they fail to understand vampires. We keep to ourselves, and mind our own business. I was not part of that nest. I had no say or control over what they did. I suppose I could have fought, but honestly, I did not care enough. People died and went missing often in the more rural areas. It was not until the humans took extra notice that I began to worry."

Sookie took a few sips of wine, her brows knitted together. She understood why Amelia did not like Eric. Considering that her family had to flee the area for being exposed made Sookie understand why she had hid who she was.

"Vampires can be ruthless and irrational when it comes to what they want or if they are threatened. It is then we show what real monsters we are."

Sookie leaned over to him and placed her hand on his cheek, hoping somehow the heat of her palm might melt and soften his sullen face. She waited for his eyes to meet hers before she spoke. "Listen to me, Eric Northman. You are not a monster. You have your moments, but, all in all, I think you are a fine man. I have never had to hide like you have had to. Though I am different, I have never been hunted down by an angry mob with torches and pitch forks." She sighed imagining the fear young Amelia must have felt. It all seemed to make sense. Eric had little patience for irritations, and Amelia had been quite the cantankerous one around her husband. He was trying to make up for what had happened. "Do you think it is you fault?"

"Not really."

"But you feel sympathy?"

"A little. Exposure is something that supernaturals fear all the time, and when you see it happen to someone else, it is hard not to feel sorry for the lot."

Sookie fell silent. Her brows knit together as she focused on the masculine pattern of the duvet. She felt sorry for Amelia but could not bring herself to feel anger toward Eric. It was true; she had no idea what it is like to always hide.

"Shall I pour you some more wine?"

Sookie looked down at her glass, which was now empty.

"Oh my! I did not realize I had been drinking so quickly."

Eric took the empty glass from her and set it on the side table behind him. When he returned to her, he gathered her in his arms. Sookie pressed herself into his form. She breathed in his skin, sandalwood, soap and the dry scent of vampire both he and Pamela had. She knew she should have been angry. But she could not bring herself to do so. Sookie loved both Amelia and Eric, and she had no experience in the sort of dangers they both faced. It was hard for her to imagine that the over six-foot piece of man pressing into her could have been weary of anything.

"Thank you for telling me."

The tight muscles in Eric's chest seemed to loosen at her words. His cool fingers traveled down the delicate ridge of her back.

"I am sure she would have told you eventually. I doubt she would have kept it from you for much longer. The animosity she feels toward me would hardly go unnoticed, I am sure."

"I cannot forgive what you did or did not do for her family. I love Amelia, and I cannot go without feeling something for what she had to endure." She slid a warm hand between them, settling on his silent heart. "I cannot say that I am angry with you either. It is hard to judge someone's actions when considering the limited choices that were available. I love you, my dearest, but I think I will feel better about this whole situation once Amelia finds peace with you."

A low discontent growl rumbled through his chest, vibrating into Sookie's. Fine blonde brows formed together as she looked up as her husband's face.

"Stop that at once! I will not hear of any dispute on this matter!" Removing herself from his grasp and inching to the far side of the bed, "If you refuse to oblige, you may find your bed much colder when you wish for it not to be."

In a flash, she was under him. Another growl vibrated between them. This time the primal noise had a very different tone to it. She gasped at the feel of his arousal nudging at her entrance. His words came in a husky purr that sent a shiver all the way down to her toes.

"Such things you say, sweet pet. I will be kind to your friend, but this is a matter that will take more than a dinner to resolve. It will take an amount of time that I dare say even you would not want to spend away from my—_our_ chamber." His hand slid down to cup her bottom. "But seeing as you are already in my bed, and I must say I am very much enjoying the warmth, let us put this sad subject away."

"But I…"

Eric's mouth latched on to hers, melting away any remaining words or thoughts of Amelia Broadway.

Eric let out a satisfied groan as he pressed forward to Sookie's slick welcoming warmth. She brought her legs up to his sides to welcome and accommodate more of him. He stroked deeper and deeper until he met the peak of her sex. She arched into him as his head found the most sensitive nerves in her core.

"You cruel woman, dare say you will keep this from me! I will see to your dear friend and find some common peace for all of us for I fear depravation of my sweet wife may bring me to my final death."

Sookie let out a combined moan and giggle. "Oh? Are we still speaking of this? Shame on you, Mr. Northman. Do as I say not as I…I Oh my sweet god!"

Eric let out a muffled chuckle, letting his fang grace her neck as he knew she was about to unravel.

"God? Hardly, love."


End file.
